


You Are Where I Belong To

by Bluewind77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke Griffin, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Single Parent Clarke Griffin, Writer Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewind77/pseuds/Bluewind77
Summary: The blonde gave a polite smile, and extended her right hand, Lexa was speechless when greens met the blue ones, and she was starstruck. The blonde’s was so fucking attractive; her perfect eyebrow and those damn blue eyes.Lexa didn’t realize she was staring until her girlfriend elbowed her ribs and snapped her from her trance.





	1. Broken Pieces

 

 “Anya! I swear you won’t see tomorrow if you keep doing that shit!” Lexa was shouting from her bedroom. Lexa was a freelance writer and was currently working on an article for an online magazine. Her project due in a few hours but with the noise that came from the dining room was driving her crazy.

“Sorry, baby sister!” Anya replied, but still didn’t stop whatever she was working on.

She stormed out of her bedroom into dining room where Anya was working on her damn project. “Ugh! What the hell, Anya? Stop that drilling noise, for god sake!” She clutched on her ears, trying to block the noise.

“Why didn’t you do it in the backyard?” Lexa was shouting in frustration. The drilling noise stopped and Anya rolled her eyes,

“Can’t you see it’s raining outside? I don’t want my work got ruined. This is important, Lex.” Anya was working on a mini version of a mansion,

“What is so important with this doll house anyway? You’re an architect, build something real, Anya,” Lexa threw her hands in the air, gesturing to the mini version of a mansion.

“This is something real, Lex. You can see and touch it,” Anya retorted  “I build this mini mansion for my friend’s bestfriend, who has a five years old daughter who obsessed on a big mansion she saw on TV, and asked her Mom to buy her one. So here I am, making the little girl’s dream into reality, this is real, at least until she is old enough to buy the real one,” Anya said as she assembled the last part of the mansion’s roof

“Sounds like a spoiled child to me,” Lexa crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Are you finally done with that damn drill? I need to finish my article and I can’t work my brain cells with all that noise,”

“Yeah yeah, I’m done. Just need to paint this _unreal_ work.” Anya unplugged the tools and took a can of paint and a brush, ignoring her sister who still nagging.

“Good, I’ll cook dinner once I’m done. Keep the noise down if you don’t want to starve,” Lexa walked back to her room, a smirk on the corner of her mouth.

After two hours working on her article, and double check it, she sent the soft copy to the editor via e-mail. She stretched her arms above her head. She heard her bones cracking and felt the tension loosened. She checked on her messenger app on her phone and saw three messages; one from her friend and two from her girlfriend, and replied quickly.

**_Echo Winters-_ **

_You’re coming, aren’t you?”_

**_Lexa Woods-_ **

_Yeah, I’ll be there at 7PM_

**_Echo Winters-_ **

_Cool, bring Anya and your wifey ;)_

 

            She smiled at the word her friend referred to her girlfriend.

**_Lexa Woods-_ **

_You know Anya, she will be damned if she missed the party._

_And I won’t be anywhere without my girl ;)_

**_Echo Winters-_ **

_Great! See you there, people_

 

            Lexa then opened the text from her girlfriend, and a wide grin appeared on her face,

**_My Honeybun-_ **

_Hey Babe. Still ruining your brain cells? ;) I miss you_ _L_

**_My Honeybun-_ **

_What are you doing tonight?_

**_Lexa Woods-_ **

_Work is done._

_I miss you too sweety._

_Echo invited me to a party at the new bar downtown._

_She asked me to invite you and Anya. You coming?_

**_My Honeybun-_ **

_Sounds fun, pick me up?_

_Can’t wait to see you, :*_

**_Lexa Woods-_ **

_Cool, be there at 6.30_

_Love you ;)_

**_My Honeybun-_ **

_Love you too ;)_

She closed the app and locked her phone. It’s only 4.45 now, and she had a few hours to make dinner for her and Anya. She exited her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She sighed when she saw the dining room still in a mess and her sister was nowhere to be found.

“Anya! Clean this mess up. You want dinner or not?” she shouted while she proceed to the kitchen, avoiding not to walked on the tools clattered on the floor. Anya appeared from the hallway, grinning like an idiot, “I love you, baby sister,” she started to pick up her tools and vacuumed the floor.

“Echo invited us to a party at that new bar downtown, you coming?” Lexa asked from the kitchen,

“Count me in, what time?” replied Anya, still vacuuming.

“At 7, but we’ll make a stop at Costia’s, so we need to go at 6,” Lexa said as she prepared to make her signature dish, Spaghetti Bolognese. Well, they don’t have much time, so they had to make it quick. It’s their rule not to go drinking with empty stomach. The Woods sisters had a quite nasty experience in the past, and they don’t want it to happen again. Besides, having dinner with family was their tradition, even after the death of their parents.

Dinner was ready in 20 minutes, and the girls enjoyed their spaghetti while talking about small stuffs, fussing about small things, laughing at each other lame jokes. They finished dinner at 5.30, and went to their rooms to get ready for the party.

It didn’t take long for Lexa to choose her outfit for the night. She wore a dark green tank top, light brown shirt and her black denim jacket. She also wore black denim pants, and her favorite black boots.

She let her dark brown curl loose on her right shoulder, her make-up was light with eyeliner that make her green irises stood out more. “Perfect!” She took her wallet and put it on her pants’ back pocket. She then made her way to living room, waiting for her sister.

“Anya! Come on, we’re gonna be late. I don’t want to keep my girlfriend waiting,” she said while making her way to refrigerator and took a beer. She opened the cap and took a big swig.

“Chill baby sister. We won’t be late. Besides, Costia loves you, she wouldn’t mind waiting a few minutes longer,” Anya took the beer from Lexa’s grip and took a sip, “Yuck, why did you buy this brand? The usual stuff tasted better,” she put the bottle on the sink.

“Hey! The fuck Anya? I’m still drinking that!” Lexa’s eyes widen and she hit her sister’s arm lightly.

“Stop pouting, you are driving, and I’ll buy you the best stuff once we’re at the bar. Come on,” she took Lexa’s hand and pulled her with her towards the front door.

“Fine,” Lexa rolled her eyes and followed her sister. She took her keys from the bowl near the door and exited the house. Even though the rain has stopped, it’s still a bit cold.

Once they were on the car, Lexa put her phone on Bluetooth and called her girlfriend,

 _“Hey, babe.”_ She heard her girlfriends’ voice through speaker,

“Hey sweetheart. I’m on the way to your apartment with Anya,”

“Hello sister-in-law to be,” Anya chimed in and Lexa shook her head, a small smile on her face. She can hear Costia laugh quietly,

 _“Hello, Anya. I miss you guys,”_ a smile was evident in her voice.

“We’ll be there soon, Honeybun,” Lexa drove through traffic. It’s a good thing the traffic this weekend wasn’t really bad.

_“Okay babe. I’ll just wait outside, love you. Drive safe,”_

“Okay, love you too,” Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister who make a kissing face to make fun of her, and hung up the call.

“You guys are so gross,” she made a mocked disgusted face,

“You envy me. And you love Costia,” Lexa pointed her index finger toward Anya,

“Yeah Yeah. You guys are perfect together. I never imagine that the mighty Commander will be so whipped,” Anya’s eyes softened, a smile was evident in her face

“Stop calling me that, and I’m not whipped, okay,” Lexa kept her eyes on the road, Costia’s place wasn’t far now.

“By the way, you remember I told you about a friend of mine?” Anya searched her purse to find her phone,

“Which friend? A friend you brought home two nights ago, or a friend you banged on _our_ bathroom the night before that?” Lexa raised her eyebrow, smirking when she saw her sister’s flushed cheek.

“Hey, that’s rude. We didn’t bang, we had sex,” Anya rolled her eyes, and Lexa laughed, shaking her head,

“Not one of them. The girl I told you this afternoon,” Anya took out her phone, and unlocked the screen.

“The one that told you about her friend’s daughter who obsessed with a mansion?” Anya hummed in agreement,

“What about her?” Lexa asked as she slowed her car. She saw Costia waved toward them, and stopped right in front of her. Before her sister had any chance to answer, Lexa got out from the car and hugged her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer,

“Hey, there. You look nice,” Costia brought her arms on Lexa’s shoulder, bringing their lips together, and kissed her softly, Lexa hummed in appreciation from the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips. She tasted like chocolate, and Lexa can’t get enough of it.

“You are beautiful, I miss you,” Lexa brushed their noses, enjoying their reunion after a week haven’t seen each other due to their work; well, Costia’s. Lexa worked from home, so she made her own schedules.

“Girls, as happy I am for your little reunion, but we have party to go, so bring your asses here then we can have fun,” Anya winked at them, earning a groan from Lexa.

“I miss you too, Anya,” Costia laughed and shook her head. She tugged Lexa toward the car, “Come on, Echo will never let us live if we’re late,” said Costia,

Lexa, Costia and Anya arrived at the bar right at 7pm. The new bar looked pretty decent, bright neon lamps form the letter “The Grounders”

“That’s a cool name, come on girls, let’s get wasted!” Anya strode toward the entrance, the bouncer stamped her forearms with a red-inked symbol that probably represents the bar’s name. Lexa and Costia followed her, and got their forearms stamped too.

Once they were inside, the atmosphere was nice. Nice music, a decent lighting, and hopefully the best liquor. Three of them made their way to the bar, skimming through the party goers. Lexa spotted Echo on the stool, talking to a black haired Latina. Echo’s face brightened when she saw Lexa waved to her,

“You made it!” she said, crushing Lexa, Costia, and Anya in a big hug,

“Jeez, you’re suffocating me Echo,” Lexa pulled away from Echo, laughing.

“Raven? What are you doing here?” said Anya to a brunette Latina who sat beside Echo.

“You guys know each other?” Echo said, looking back and forth from Anya to Raven,

“Yeah, met her couple of weeks ago,” the brunette Latina said while she winked at Anya who was grinning like an idiot.

“Oh my God, Anya is smitten!” Lexa whispered loudly to her girlfriend who chuckled and nodded.

“I can hear you, Lex,” Anya said, causing everyone to laugh.

“You didn’t deny it!” Lexa’s eyes widen

“Because there is nothing to deny, I whipped her ass,” Raven said, grinning widely, the group burst into laughter once again when Anya blushed.

“Well, it’s good to know my sister found her match, nice to meet you, Raven,” Lexa brought her hand towards Raven to shake, but instead she was brought to a hug,

“Damn, Woods. You never told me your sister was this hot,” Raven said after letting Lexa go,

“Well, this one is already taken,” Costia winked at Raven, linking her arm on Lexa’s

Now it’s Lexa whose face is beet red and everyone burst into laughter once again,

“Don’t worry, Costia. One Woods is enough for me,” said Raven who still has a wide grin on her face.

They ordered their drinks and fell into an easy conversation, enjoying the night. Everything was doing just fine; Lexa was having a good time with her girlfriend, talking about their week, while Anya, Raven, and Echo got into playful banter with each other.

“I’m glad we came, this place is great,” Lexa sipped her Canadian Mist, savoring the taste of oak and vanilla. She held her girlfriend’s left hand in her right hand,

“Yeah, but the best thing is I am here with you, I miss you so much. I’m sorry we didn’t have time together; my boss wants the new project to be done sooner,” Costia pouted, earning a chuckle from Lexa,

“I miss you too, Honey. Don’t be sorry, your work requires your full attention. Your boss trusts your ability to handle this project, and I’m so proud of you,” Lexa gave small peck on her girlfriend’s lips, earning a smile on the girl’s lips.

“Good, now that you’re smiling, shall we dance?” Lexa offered her hand for her girlfriend to take, which she did, and made their way to the dance floor.

Lexa hold her girlfriend on the hip while her arms are on Lexa’s neck, they swayed their hips, matching the rhythm of the music played by the DJ. They dance until the song faded and replaced with a slower one, then Costia turned her back to Lexa’s front, make a grinding move with her fine ass, and smirked when she heard Lexa’s breath hitched.

“That’s not fair, Hon,” Lexa took control on their movement, her grip became firmer and she grind her front on Costia’s ass while her mouth found its way to the girl’s neck, tracing it with her tongue, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend. Her right hand came up to Lexa’s nape, while keeping up with the music. She turned to Lexa again, this time she captured Lexa’s plump lips in her own. When the kiss grown into a heated one, someone bumped on them and causing them to end the kiss.

“I’m thirsty, let’s go back to the bar,” Lexa whispered on her girlfriend’s ears, her voice was husky, pulling her away from the sea of sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

Lexa and Costia sat on the stool. On their left, Echo was talking with a blonde girl, her face was blocked by Echo’s whose leaning closer to the blonde talking about something over the loud bass. Then she saw the blonde swatted Echo’s arm and they burst to laughters.

Lexa ordered two beers for herself and Costia, and then poked on Echo’s right arm,

“Echo, this place is awesome, I’ll definitely became regular after this” she said after the bartender placed her beer on the table,

“Glad you like it, my cousin owns this place,”

“No shit!” Lexa exclaimed, Echo grinned at that.

“This is Clarke, by the way, a friend of mine, and Raven’s,” Echo tapped on the blonde’s shoulder, gesturing to Lexa and Costia, “Clarke, this is Lexa, Anya’s sister, and her girlfriend, Costia.

The blonde gave a polite smile, and extended her right hand, Lexa was speechless when greens met the blue ones, and she was starstruck. The blonde’s was so fucking attractive; her perfect eyebrow and those damn blue eyes. Lexa didn’t realize she was staring until her girlfriend elbowed her ribs and snapped her from her trance.

“Oh, sorry, Hi Clarke, I’m Lexa,” she shook the blonde’s hand while her girlfriend gave an apologetic smile towards the blonde,

“Hi Lexa, I’m Clarke, nice to meet you,” the blonde smiled politely, and Lexa fought really hard not to moan from the sound of her name rolled off the blondes’ tongue.

 _“Get a grip, Lexa, you have Costia, and you love her. Don’t ruin it with your idiocy,”_ she scolded herself and let the blondes’ hand go.

“I’m Costia, Lexa’s girlfriend,” Costia shook the blondes’ hand, “Sorry for this idiot’s behavior. Though I can’t blame her, you’re hot,” Costia said and the blonde blushed from the compliment. She smiled shyly, “Thanks,”

Anya and Raven reappeared from the dance floor, the Latina squealed from seeing Clarke, and crushed her in a hug. Lexa watched the exchange between them, feeling intrigue. There was something on the blonde that she can’t really put her hand on.

She didn’t even pay attention to their group’s conversation. She saw Clarke’s eyes shining, when Anya said something to her. Then her expression softened, a bit of longing was evident in her eyes. Again, she scolded herself, reminding that she was with her girlfriend, whose her attention was on her phone, clearly chatting with her friend. She felt somehow annoyed that Costia didn’t say anything. She reminded herself that it was Costia, her girlfriend. She is the love of her life. And it’s not a rare thing Costia wrapped up in her own world.

But tonight she feels something she never felt before. She felt uneasy every time Costia type a reply and smiled. Lexa let her eyes wandered on the blonde again, this time she was talking to Echo.

Lexa then saw Costia slid from her stool in her peripheral vision,

“Babe, I need to go to the restroom,” Costia said a bit louder under the loud music,

“I’ll come with you,” Lexa slid from her stool,

“It’s okay, I won’t be long,” Costia rushed her way to the restroom.

Lexa sat back on her stool. And there it is again, her eyes found the blue eyes while she was talking with Echo, and the blonde avert her eye to her own glass, Lexa inhaled deeper, tried to regain control of her erratic heartbeat. She was waiting for her girlfriend; hoping things will be back to normal again. She frowned, wondering what took Costia too long seeing that there was no waiting line. She slid from the stool, and made her way to the restroom,

She entered the restroom. It’s empty, she frowned, where was her girlfriend? That’s when she heard a familiar voice came from the stall in the corner, maybe she was on the phone, and that’s why it took her longer, she thought. She went to knock on the door, but her step was halted when she heard a too familiar sound, the sound that she loved so much, the sound that used to make her elated, the sound that usually moaned her name in bliss. Rather than her name, she heard strangers’ name in that sound. She felt sick, anger took over her and she kicked the door open.

Deep down, she hoped that two strangers will shout at her for being an asshole for ruining their moment. But no, the universe decided to mock her with reality. There was her girlfriend, the love of her life, in someone else’s arm. Her clothes and her hair disheveled, lips bruised by the kiss; the kiss that wasn’t hers. Costia gasped her eyes wide with shock and lust.

“Fuck! Lexa, I..” the girl didn’t get to finish her sentence. Lexa stormed out of the restroom, pushing through the crowd, and apologize when she bumped someone. She needed to get out from here. She walked to the stool and retrieved her jacket, put it on forcefully, while Costia half running towards the group.

“Lexa, where are you going?” Anya grabbed her wrist, and gasped when she saw Lexa’s face. Anger and hurt were evident in her eyes, tears threatening to fall. She shook her sister’s hand off and turned around to leave the damn place and the source of her anger and pain was there.

“Lexa, babe, hear me out, please.” Costia grabbed her left arm, but she pulled away with too much force, and stumbled backward where her sister got a hold on her, stopping her from falling.

“Shut. The fuck. Up!” Lexa’s voice was low, she seethed and her breathing was hard.

A single tear fell from her left eye. Lexa didn’t bother to wipe it away. She walked through the crowd and left the bar. She can hear her sister and her friends calling, she heard Costia’s voice and she shut everything out. She didn’t want to hear or feel anything, she wanted to disappear. She checked her jacket for her car keys, but nothing. She remembered she put the key in Anya’s purse. There’s no way she went back there.

“Fuck!” she swore, and decided to just walk; hoping the chill from the night’s wind will numb her pain. She cried in silence, her heart is broken.

* * *

 

Clarke was working on her laptop on some art designs. Her work was due in two days and she was halfway to complete them. Working part time from home had its own advantage. She was able to manage her schedule while she raised her only daughter as single a parent. Clarke was a talented artist with a degree on Art History and. Her works are amazing, which helped her to support her little family. She was also highly skilled in digital art.

“Mommy, I want ice cream,” she felt a tug on her sleeve, Madi looked at her with her best puppy eyes, she chuckled and picked up her five year old daughter in her arm,

“What flavor do you want, baby?” she walked to the fridge and opened the freezer, letting her daughter to choose, “The pink one!” she said excitedly

“Strawberry. Got it!” Clarke smiled and took the container and put it on the table. She put her daughter down on the chair and went to retrieve a bowl and spoon. She then scoop the ice cream, “Two scoops, Mommy,” her daughter beamed at her, she put on a stern look, though a smile still in evident in her face, “Please, Mommy?” Madi put on her puppy eyes again, and Clarke just love her daughter, she relented, “Okay, but promise me you will behave while you’re in grandma’s tonight,” she took a second scoop and put it on the bowl. Madi’s face brightened and she nodded excitedly, “Promise, Mommy,” she smiled and focused her attention on her strawberry ice cream. Clarke shook her head, smiling. She put the container back to freezer and walked into living room.

She was supposed to go with Raven and Echo tonight. It’s been a month since the last time she had time for herself; so when Raven texted her about the party at Echo’s cousin’s new bar, she decided to have the fun.

She picked up her phone and dialed her Mom’s number, _“Hi honey,”_ she heard her Mom’s voice and smiled, “Hi Mom, are you on your way here?” she can hear the traffic from the other side,

 _“Yes, honey. Your Dad is driving, we can’t wait to see our little princess,”_ she can hear a smile on her Mom’s voice,

“So I’m not your little princess anymore, huh?” she said, pretended to be hurt,

 _“Oh you know sweetheart, you can’t keep being little princess for your whole life, time to find someone who make you a Queen,”_ she smiled, her Dad always able to find a way to make her feeling loved, though this time, she can’t help feeling a bit sad, because it’s not possible for her to find someone like her Dad said. At least that’s what she thought in that moment. Little she knew what universe had in store – or rather - in bar- for her tonight.

“Come on Dad, that would be impossible, I’ll always be your princess, no matter how you deny it,” she joked, her parents laughing on phone,

 _“We’ll be there soon, honey. Is Madi ready? Me and your Dad are planning to bring her to a new diner near our house,”_ her Mom’s so excited to spoil their only granddaughter, she laughed and approached her daughter who was still focusing on her ice cream,

“Baby, you want to talk to grandma?” Madi beamed at that, “Yes yes,” she jumped down from her chair and grabbed the phone her Mommy handed to her,

“Grandma! When are you here?” she asked happily

Clarke left her daughter to an exciting she had with her Grandma. She stored the unfinished ice cream into freezer for her daughter to enjoy later. She cleaned the dishes, and went to her room to get ready for the night.

She finished her shower, and chose her outfit. She decided to wear her favorite dark blue v-neck t-shirt, with the same colored synthetic jacket, and black skinny jeans. She opted to go with her black half boots. Her blonde locks are loose on her back. She applied her make-up as minimum as it can be. Once she was satisfied with her look, she exited her room.

She knew her parents arrived ten minutes ago while she was getting ready.

“Mom, Dad, you’re here,” she hugged her Mom and then her Dad,

“I knew it! Abby, our princess is definitely a Queen now. Look at that killer look,” Jake smiled proudly

“Dad! Come on!” Clarke’s cheeks were beet red and her parents laughed at her pouting face,

“Mommy, are you a queen now?” Madi asked with her innocent smile,

“Definitely, sweetheart. Your Mommy is the most amazing queen, and you,” Jake flicked her little nose, “are our little princess,” Jake said with a wide smile on his face.

“Mommy, I’m a princess!” she said excitedly, her blue eyes full of wonder and happiness,

“Yes, you are, baby. You are my little princes, and will always be,” Clarke kneeled to on her daughter eye level. She cupped her small face in her palms and kissed her forehead.

Her heart was so full, seeing her greatest treasure in the world happy, is enough for her to get through her worst day in her life.

“Okay, little princess. Are you ready to go?” Jake picked up Madi and lifted her to his shoulder, the girl squealed happily while her Grandpa running toward the front door, “Bye, Mommy!” she waved her Mommy, big smile on her cute little lips,

“Bye, baby,” Clarke waved back and shook her head, amused. “Dad is gonna spoil that kid a lot,” he said to her Mom while the hugged each other,

“Oh, let him, Honey. Jake misses his little princess,” Abby chuckled

“Enjoy your night out, honey. Don’t worry about Madi. We will drive back tomorrow after our day out to the zoo, is it okay?” Abby said as she walked to the front door,

“Thanks, Mom. You can spoil Madi for a whole day, she misses you both, and maybe I can finish my work tomorrow while she’s out with you,” she smiled and opened the door for her Mom.

“I’m so proud of you, Honey,” they hugged again and the said their goodbye.

After she closed the front door, her phone rang. She smiled; the ringtone belongs to Raven, her bestfriend. She quickly made her way to the kitchen where Madi put her phone, and swiped on the screen to accept the call.

 _“Claaarrke!!!”_ she heard a high pitched squeal and chuckled while she pulled away from her phone, “Rae, you’re gonna make me deaf if you keep talking like that when you call,” Clarke said pretended to scold her best friend,

 _“You love me anyway,”_ Clarke can see a smug face she make while saying that,

“Whatever, Rae,” she smiled

Clarke does love her best friend. They have been a best friend as long as she can remember. And there’s also Octavia, who she met later on their high school days.

_“You still coming to the party, right?”_

Clarke checked on her wristwatch, it’s already 6, “Of course, I’m coming. I missed you guys, my Mom and Dad just left with Madi,” she said as she picked up her purse and walked to the front door,

 _“I miss that kid. Anyway, brace yourself, Griffin. It’s gonna be the best night ever. I guarantee,”_ the call ended and Clarke let out a quiet laugh and walked to her apartment’s parking area. She got in the car and started the engine.

Now she was stuck. Apparently, the traffic in the area between her place and the bar are bad in this hour. Her car didn’t move much for twenty minute now. She glanced at her wristwatch, 6.45.

“Damn traffic!” she groaned. She called Raven and put it on speaker _, “Griffin! You better not canceling our date tonight,”_ Raven half shouting,

“Sorry Rae, I’m stuck in this damn traffic, could you please tell Echo that I’ll be late. I don’t how late though. I’ve been stuck for twenty minutes now,”

 _“It’s fine Clarke. Party won’t start until 8. You’ll make it here,”_ she can hear music playing on the background,

“You already at the bar?” Clarke asked, as she put a little pressure on the gas pedal. The traffic was finally loosening,

“Yeah, I’m helping Echo a little,” there was a commotion and she heard Raven shouting at someone, “Clarke, i gotta go. Those idiot almost blow the sound system, I’m going to check it,” and the line went die.

“Typical Raven,” she chuckled.

 

Finally, she arrived at the bar, the light yellow neon lettering spelled “The Grounder”. The building was nice, a touch of black and red on the outer wall made it stood out from the building surrounding it. There are a few people on the waiting line, so she drove to the parking lot next to the entrance. She got out from her car and locked the door, then went to the waiting line. She glanced at her watch; it showed 7.45. Well, she hoped she wasn’t that late. She reached the entrance, and the bouncer stamped her forearm, then she walked in to the bar.

The place already packed with partygoers, and the strong smell of alcohol hit her along with a loud bass from the music. She can feel her adrenaline pumping through her blood, “It’s gonna be a damn long night,” she smirked, and confidently pushing through the crowd, trying to spot Raven and Echo.

She reached the bar and spotted Echo, who was talking to the bartender, she tapped on Echo’s shoulder. She turned around and her smile widen on the sight of Clarke,

“About time, Clarke!” she slid down from her the stool and pulled Clarke into a big hug,

“This place is great, Echo,” she said after she took a seat on one of the stool, and ordered a beer.

“Well, my cousin let me handle the interior, my taste is better than his,” she puffed her chest proudly, Clarke laughed at her smugness.

“You do have a good sense, the lighting was nice. Did you hire the DJ directly?” Clarke asked as she took a swig of her beer,

“Nah, Raven introduced them to me. Oh Clarke, do you know Anya, Raven’s girlfriend?”

 “Raven have girlfriend?” Clarke’s eyes widen

“Wait, wait. This Anya is the hot architect?”

“Yup, the one and only,” Echo said and sipped her cocktail,

“But Raven never said she is her girlfriend,” Clarke frowned,

“I just found out that they know each other for a couple of weeks. And I think both of them haven’t realized it yet; Anya was no different from Raven,” Echo shook her head in disbelief.

“Well, let’s hope they come to their senses sooner. Anya is good for her. I was afraid Raven messed up big time if she keeps sleeping around and missed the opportunity for true happiness,” Clarke sighed, she loved Raven like a sister she never have. She was worried Raven will hurt herself someday because of her stubbornness,

“Raven told me Anya was building a mini version of mansion that Madi always so crazy about, do you remember? The one she keeps talking about how she wants to place the stuffed toy you gave her last month and my paintings in the big mansion?”

“Yeah, I remember that. She looked so excited and literarily asked you to buy her the mansion she saw on TV,” Echo and Clarke laughed on the memory.

“Apparently, Raven told Anya the story, and she said she would build a miniature of the said mansion for Madi,” she drank her beer again.

“Well, that’s Anya for you. She might seem cold at first, but she is a softie. Do not tell her that, by the way. Her glare could kill,” they laughed at that

“So, how’s work? Any big project?” Echo asked

“Nothing too big, just a few commissions for a new restaurant, some promotional design for company and the pay well” Clarke shrugged. She avoided bigger project so that she can focus on Madi,

“Don’t work too hard, Clarke. You need to enjoy yourself once in a while,”

“That’s what I’m here for, enjoying myself,” she raised her half emptied bottle, Echo laughed and clinked her glass to it.

“And make sure to get laid tonight, Griffin,” Echo said to her while leaning closer so no one can hear what she said. Clarke swatted her arm and they laughed.

Then someone poked at Echo’s arm, and she turned in her seat, revealing a girl in black denim jacket. Clarkes’ breath hitched. She saw her dark brown curls fell on her right shoulder, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green Clarke ever saw, even in the lighting of the bar, those eyes didn’t lose its own intensities. She caught a glimpse of her full dark pink plump lips, and her sharp jawline. She found herself itching to draw her and capture the beauty in front of her. She didn’t pay attention to their short conversation, but then she heard her exclaimed excitedly, and her heart fluttered. Her voice was music to her ear, _“Shit, get yourself together, Griffin.”_ She scolded herself

She snapped out from her thought when she felt a tap on her right shoulder, and heard Echo saying her name,

“This is Clarke, by the way, a friend of mine, and Raven’s,” Echo said, then she was gesturing to Lexa and Costia, “Clarke, this is Lexa, Anya’s sister, and her girlfriend, Costia.

Clarke’s heart dropped at the mention of her the girlfriend for an unknown reason. Costia was beautiful; her light brown wavy hair framed her oval face in a perfect way. Her hazel eyes were shining with a hint of mischief and confidence. Her full lips smirked slightly, _“Is she judging me?”_ Clarke snapped from her stupor, and forced a smile while she extended her right hand toward the brunette, and their eyes met. She saw the brunette’s eyes widen subtly, and Clarke can hear her own heart beats in her ears. She felt those green eyes piercing into her soul. 

Clarke didn’t realize how long their eyes held each other, but then she saw the girl named Costia elbowed her on her side, her eyes fluttered slightly, and extended her hand,

“Oh, sorry, Hi Clarke, I’m Lexa,” Lexa shook her hand while her girlfriend gave an apologetic smile towards her. _“Oh, the girlfriend I actually nice,”_ she noted to herself.

Clarke surely didn’t miss how nice her name sounded when it rolled off the brunettes tongue. Her pulse quickened, and the beer she had before didn’t help. She tried to compose herself and introduced herself, “Hi Lexa, I’m Clarke, nice to meet you,” Clarke savor the moment when she catch a glimpse of her throat bobbed, somehow liked that she somehow affected the brunette.

Lexa then let go of her hand, and Clarke almost whined for the loss of contact with her. Then, her girlfriend extended her hand toward Clarke and she took it,

“Hi Clarke, I’m Costia, Lexa’s girlfriend,” Clarke shook her hand, “Sorry for this idiot’s behavior. Though I can’t blame her, you’re hot,” Costia said and winked at her, she didn’t miss how Costia’s eyes glint with mischief, and smirk slightly. And Clarke felt her cheek blushed from the compliment. She smiled shyly, “Thanks,” Clarke let go of brown haired girl’s hand _._

Clarke heard the familiar squeal, and turn to the sound. She saw Raven and then she was crushed into a hug by her best friend.

“Damn, I’ve missed you, Griffin. Is the party animal Griffin back for tonight?” Raven then released her from her big hug,

“I’ve missed you too Rae,” Clarke let out a small laugh, “Just for tonight, she’s back,” she raised her almost empty bottle and chugged it, then slammed the bottom on the table.

Raven cheered, she grinned widely, “That’s my girl!” she said and ordered another drink.

“It’s nice to see you again, Clarke,” Anya squeezed her arm slightly

“Good to see you too Anya,” Clarke smiled, didn’t miss how Raven occasionally steal a glance toward the architect.

“Oh, Clarke, I finished Madi’s mini mansion this afternoon, do you want me to bring it to your apartment tomorrow?” said Anya as she leaned on the bar.

“Oh my God! Thank you, Anya. Madi will be so excited to see her big mansion when she came home,” Clarke hugged Anya tightly, making the architect chuckled.

“No big deal, Clarke. Where is she by the way?”

“My parents took her for a sleepover since I need to enjoy my time with you guys. She will be back tomorrow in the evening,” Clarke smiled from the thought of her daughter’s excited squeal when she saw the mini mansion in her bedroom. She can’t help feeling a bit sad, she missed her little girl.

“Then tomorrow is a good time, Raven will help. She said she miss her little monkey,” Anya said and then laughed when Raven rolled her eyes,

“Just you wait, Anya, once you meet my little monkey, you will feel the same way,” Raven gushed and everyone laughed.

“You’re her best Auntie, Raven and Octavia too. Madi said she miss her Aunt Tavia,”

“Well, O is always travelling, I just hope she didn’t forget her roots here,” Raven shook her head.

They fell into easy conversation, for some reason, Lexa kept her distance. Sometimes Clarke saw Lexa watching her with a certain intensities, then she frown, and averted her eyes to anywhere but Clarke.

She saw Costia focused her attention at her phone, and Lexa seemed uneasy.

Clarke frowned a bit, but let it go, and she enjoyed the conversation again. Not long after that, she saw Costia slid from her stool she heard Costia talked to Lexa,

“Babe, I need to go to the restroom,” Costia said a bit louder under the loud music,

“I’ll come with you,” Lexa slid from her stool,

“It’s okay, I won’t be long,”

Clarke saw Costia rushed her way to the restroom and reversed her attention back to the brunette, and Lexa sat back on her stool.

Clarke was talking with Echo while leaning on the bar with her left elbow to support her head and her eyes strayed to the brunette behind Echo. When the green meet the blue, Clarke’s heart doing a flipback, suddenly she felt lightheaded and avert her eye to her glass, willing herself to stay cool. _“Must be the alcohol”_ she tried to convinced herself.

When she finally regained control on herself, she saw Lexa frowned, then slid from the stool, and made her way to the restroom.

She followed the brunette’s movement until she entered the restroom, then she joined the conversation again.

“Clarke, what got you so distracted tonight?” Echo asked, her expression was a mix of worried and amused,

“Nothing, might be the alcohol, I haven’t drank this much since Madi,”

“Nah, you can’t fool me, Clarkey. I can understand how you feel. There are two hot Woods siblings here,” she winked at Anya who blushed and everyone burst to laughter again.

“Shut up, Reyes. My sister was taken and as for me…” Anya trailed off, and not so subtly checking Raven up and down

“What about you, Woods?” Raven challenged her, small smirk etched on her lips,

And shockingly, Anya pecked her lips, and that smirk changed to a wide grin.

Clarke and Echo whistled and shook their head, “Raven, date her already,” said Clarke,

“What make you think we haven’t already?” Anya replied with a smug face,

“What the hell? You guys are dating?” Clarke said, Echo couldn’t contain her laughter, slamming her palm on the table, “Raven, you…”

Clarke stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Lexa stormed off in their direction, her face was blank, but Clarke somehow catch a glimpse of her green eyes, and she felt like she was stabbed on her chest.

Clarke saw pain, sadness, anger. There was so much emotion in those green eyes, while her face remained stoic.  Lexa retrieved her jacket and put it on with too much force. Clarke saw Costia half running towards them, avoiding the crowds.

Anya approached her sister cautiously, followed by Clarke, Echo, and Raven.

When Lexa was about to walk away Anya stopped her, “Lexa, where are you going?” she grabbed her wrist, turning her around, and gasped when she saw Lexa’s face. Anger and hurt were evident in her eyes, brimming with unshed tears. Clarke’s heart broke for Lexa, what could possible happen between them that made Lexa angry and broken?

Lexa shook her sister’s hand off and turned around to leave, and Clarke saw her body stiffened,

 “Lexa, babe, hear me out, please.” Costia grabbed her left arm, but she pulled away with too much force, and stumbled backward where her sister got a hold on her, stopping her from falling.

“Shut. The fuck. Up!” Lexa’s voice was low and full of anger, her breathing was hard.

Then Clarke saw a single tear fell from her left eye. Lexa didn’t bother to wipe it away, and walk through the crowd, left the bar. They tried to call her, but Lexa just keep walking and disappeared into the crowd.

Anya turned around to face Costia, Clarke could see anger in her eyes, “What the fuck did you do, Cos?” Raven came to her side, rubbing her left arm to calm her down. But it didn’t seem to work, since Costia didn’t answer, she lost her temper and grabbed the other girl’s shirt’s collar, and growled, “What did you do!?” her words came out slow, each word filled with anger.

“I…I’m sorry, Anya, I …” Costia couldn’t finish her sentence.

Clarke didn’t see remorse in her eyes. This made Clarke’s blood boiled, but she has no right to say anything to this, she just met Lexa and Costia and know nothing about them. Then she saw Raven stepped in between Anya and Costia, forcing Anya to let her go.

“Shut up, Costia. Don’t you dare saying you are sorry while you didn’t even regret whatever bullshit you did to hurt Lexa like that,” Raven’s voice was low she can feel her anger. “Don’t you dare showing your face in front of Lexa or us ever again.”

Raven pushed her, causing Costia stumbled a little, but she gripped at the table and stopped herself from falling.

“Let’s find her, babe,” Raven took Anya’s hand in hers,

“We can use my car,” Clarke retrieved her purse,

“I had her car key and she didn’t bring her key to our house,” Anya brought her hand to her face,

“Then we split up, we didn’t know where she went, I will drive with Echo, Raven with Anya,” they all agreed to Clarke’s suggestion, and walk through the crowd, then exited the bar.

Once they were outside, the rain started pouring down,

“Damn it, we need to find Lexa sooner,” Raven get in Lexa’s car followed by Anya,

“I’ll go this way, you go that way,” Raven started the engine. Clarke nodded, and ran to her car with Echo in tow. Once they were inside, Clarke started the engine and drove her car to the south.

They drove in silence, eyes searching the road and sideways, hoping they could find Lexa.

The rain was getting heavier, Echo called Raven to know if they’ve found Lexa, but they were still looking, even her phone was dead too.

When they almost gave up, Clarke saw glimpse of a familiar figure crouching on the sidewalk, and stopped the car. She walked into the rain, Echo was right behind her.

“Lexa!” Echo called her, but the figure didn’t respond, Clarke approached the figure, and it really was Lexa, her body shivered violently and she was soaked. Clarke tried to touch her, but still no respond. Lexa sat with her knees pressed on her chest, arms clutching them. Clarke pried her arms from her knees, met with resistant, but then it loosened, revealing the sight that broke her heart. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale and she was trembling. Her plump lips are almost blue from staying in a cold too long.

 Clarke searched her eyes, found nothing but pain and she felt her heart broken all over again for the girl, “Hey, it’s Clarke, let’s get you home, okay?” she speak in a soft tone, trying to calm the brunette who already hold a place in heart despite a few hours which they barely talking.

“I called Raven and told them we found Lexa,” Echo said in whisper, afraid that Lexa will run away from them,

“Lexa, come on, we’ll drive you home. You will get sick staying here,” Clarke tried again, she hold Lexa’s arm. After a deafening silence, Lexa let Clarke to help her stand. Clarke put Lexa’s right arm around her shoulder, and her left hand gripped Lexa’s waist to support her weight. They walked slowly, Lexa’s body started to shivered again, and Clarke can tell that her body temperature was high. They reached her car, and Echo help Lexa settle down in the backseat. Clarke was about to turn around to make her way to driver’s seat when Lexa’s hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at the brunette. Their eyes met, and Clarke saw her vulnerable soul, pleading for her not to move.

“I’ll drive, Clarke. I know their address, please stay with her in the backseat,” Echo whispered to Clarke, and she nodded. Clarke sat in the backseat, her clothes already soaked. When Echo started to drive, Clarke felt Lexa snuggled closer to her. She held her, trying to calm her trembling body. Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s forehead; she was burning.

“Echo, can you drive faster? I think Lexa might have a fever, she’s burning up,” Clarke said just loud enough for Echo to hear. She nodded and sped up slightly.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Lexa and Anya’s house. Anya and Raven were already there.

Clarke helped Lexa got out from the car and she once again support her weight, walking slowly towards the front door. Anya opened the door and helped Clarke to bring Lexa to her room. Once inside, Anya took out a pair of pajamas from the closet, and helped Lexa to change. Clarke left the room, didn’t want to intrude the brunette’s privacy. After a few minutes, Anya was back from the bedroom and brought a pair of clothes,

 “You also need to change, you were soaked. We don’t want you to get sick too, Madi will be sad,” Anya smiled, and Clarke took the shirt and sweat pants. They were too big on her, but she put it on anyway. She looked at her watch, it’s almost 10. When she was done, she made her way to Lexa’s room and stopped in the threshold. She was safely tucked under the cover, but a frown still etched between her brows.

“Clarke,” Raven tapped her arm,

“Yes? What is it, Rae?” Clarke turned around, she saw worry on her best friend’s face.

“Is she gonna be okay? Anya said she had a fever,”

“I think she will be fine after some rest, Rae. I’m not a doctor, so I can’t say for sure. She was still in shock, if her fever didn’t get better, bring her to ER,”

Clarke left Lexa’s room along with Raven. She was worried too. This girl did something to her heart, yet she tried to brush it off. She convinced herself that it was nothing more than a crush; it will go away after some time. Little did she know that the place the brunette made in her heart was a firm concrete, she just hasn’t realized it.

 

* * *

 

 

_She was lying on her bed. Her left arm stretched to the other side of the mattress; searching for her girlfriend. There she was, her beautiful girl. Her light brown wavy hair littered her sleeping face, her pointy nose crinkled slightly when she traced her nose bridge with her index finger._

_Her slightly tanned skin was so enticing, she turned to her left side, ran her knuckles softly up and down the girl’s arm. Her lips curled into a soft sleepy smile and her eyes flutter opened. How she loved those mischievous hazel eyes, always managed to entice her even after 4 years._

_“Hey,” she said sleepily. Her girlfriend surged closer and kissed her softly. She heard her girlfriend moaned when she bit her lips softly._

_Suddenly, she was pulled from her bed, now she stood in front of a door. There she heard her again, and smile. She missed her, missed the feeling of their skin wrapped each other. She opened the door, just to see Costia with faceless woman, naked. Her eyes were lustful. She can’t breathe and her heart beating fast._

_Costia looked up at her and smirked. Then she heard her moan again. Everything went black and she felt suffocated. She tried to scream, but can’t find her voice._

_And suddenly, all she saw was blue. The shade of color you see in the morning sky. Then it got smaller, and she saw a pair of blue eyes. She was breathing again, and heard her name._

_“Lexa,”_

            “Lexa?” her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. Her eyes were wide and frantic. She felt a hand touched her right arm and flinched away.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” her body relaxed to the soft voice that came from her right. She turned her head and there it was; the blue orbs filled with concern and care. She tried to speak, but her throat was so sore. The brunette searched those blue orbs, trying to convey her thoughts.

Lexa felt a cold hand on her nape, and a cool tip of glass on her lips. Then soothing warm water rehydrated her. Her throat was less sore, and she tried again,

“C-clarke…?” her voice was hoarse, and her head was pounding.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Clarke rubbed soothing circles on her back,

“Terrible,” Lexa answered while she laid her back to the headboard,

“You had a fever, go back to sleep,” the blonde tried to make her lay back so she can sleep.

“How did I get here? Why are you here?” Lexa slid down under her bed cover, “And where’s Anya?”

“Anya was sleeping in her room with Raven,” the blonde walked to her closet, took out a cloth and exited her room, she then back in Lexa’s room with a soaked cloth in her hand. Clarke put the cloth on Lexa’s forehead. The cold was calming and she realized that her body was burning.

“Echo and I found you on a sidewalk, you were soaked. We drove you home,”

“What time is it?” Lexa tried to look at her digital clock on her nightstand, but her vision was blurred, she groaned and plopped back to her pillow,

“Just past midnight,” said Clarke

“I’m sorry, you have to look after me when my damn sister was sleeping soundly,” she groaned, her head was killing her,

“It’s okay, Lexa. I was about to leave when I heard you scream. Anya, Raven, and Echo was asleep not long ago, they were wasted,” the blonde chuckled, the sound was so calming and Lexa relaxed a bit.

“Thank you, Clarke,” she fought to keep her eyes awake. Sleep was slowly pulled her down.

“You need to go back to sleep, Lexa. You’ll get better after a good night rest,” the blonde smiled softly, she fixed the wet cloth on her forehead, gave it a slight calming pressure, and Lexa drifted into her slumber. She heard a faint voice of Clarke, it was soothing and then she was completely gone, slipping further into her sleep.

* * *

 

 

She left Lexa’s room with Raven and went to living room where Clarke saw Anya pacing back and forth, a glass of whisky in her hand

“I’m going to kill that bitch!” she said still clutching the glass in her hand,

“You need to calm down, babe,” Raven ran her hand up and down Anya’s arm.

“How can I calm down, Rae. She hurt my sister; no one hurt my baby sister and lives a happy life!” Anya said angrily.

“Anya, Raven is right. You need to calm down. We didn’t know what happen when they were in the restroom. Yes, Costia hurt Lexa, but how and why, we need to hear it from Lexa when she is better and ready,” Clarke sat down on the couch beside Echo.

“Fuck! I never saw her that way, Clarke. That anger and pain, she wasn’t my baby sister I knew, she was broken. I hate to see her like this,” Anya rubbed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

“I know, babe. I know. Come here,” Raven hold Anya and made her sit down on the couch across where Clark and Echo were.

“For now, we need to make sure she was okay. Her body’s temperature is high, but it was nothing to worry about. If tomorrow her fever stays the same, she needs a doctor,” Clarke said,

“Okay,” Anya responded, her voice was weak and sad,

They sat in silence, trying to control their emotion.

Clarke was busy with her unexpected feeling. She tried to reason in her head, how can she possibly care for a person she just met? She was scared, Lexa was a stranger. And yet, when she saw the pain and anger in those beautiful green eyes, she felt the same. She never felt like this, not even when Finn, her past boyfriend, a father of her daughter, left her in the darkest time of her life.

The way Lexa made her heart flutter when their eyes met for the first time just a few hours ago, or how the sound of her soft but firm voice made her blood rushed; it was different from how she felt when she was in love with Finn. Was it really love she felt back then when she was with Finn? She wasn’t so sure anymore.

How she felt at this moment was new and foreign. Sure, she dated girls a few times, before and after Finn. She knew she was bisexual when she was in high school, she was attracted to girls who sat on her right in her first year, and she kissed her and found out that she loved it. It was her first kiss, yet she didn’t feel her heart leaped. It was just warm and cozy feeling. Then she met a boy whose name she can’t remember, they kissed, and still nothing she can remember that resembled how Lexa made her feel just by looking into her eyes.

She snapped out from her thought when Raven squeezed her knee,

“What is it?” she asked

“What was on your mind, Clarkey? Where did you go just now?” Raven seemed worried

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Clarke tried to push her thought away; she has no luxury for this. She has Madi, and she can’t afford to be distracted. Her daughter was her biggest treasure, the only thing that keeps her going was her tiny little finger and her sweet giggles.

They fell into a comfortable banter and small talks in the next half an hour, while Anya and Raven keep a steady flow of their alcohol, Echo has fallen asleep.

“Hey guys. I think you better go to sleep. Enough drinking,” Clarke pried the glass from Anya’s and Raven’s hand,

“Got it, Mom!” Raven saluted and grinned like an idiot and pulled Anya up from the couch,

“You should stay, Clarke. It’s late,” Anya slurred while Clarke help her and Raven to her room.

“Thanks Anya, but I need to go back. I still have some work to do,” She opened the door to Anya’s room and helped the wasted girls to get settled in the comfy bed.

Clarke went back to living room with a blanket she found in Anya’s room, and covered Echo who was sleeping on the couch with it. She can’t help to feel being an intruder there, so she grabbed her wet clothes she stored in a plastic bag Anya gave her. She was on her way to the front door when she heard a strangled scream from Lexa’s room.

She opened the door and saw the brunette tossed and turned in her bed, her breathing was hard and fast. She rushed to her side, “Lexa, hey. Wake up, it’s just a dream,” she hold her upper arms in her hands, shaking her body to wake the brunette from her nightmare. Then her breathing slowed then she called her name again,

“Lexa?” she let the brunette’s arms go,

Green eyes snapped open, and Lexa sat up. Her eyes were wide and frantic. Clarke touched her right arm and the brunette flinched away.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Clarke saw her body relaxed to her voice and Lexa turned her head and their eyes met. Clarke couldn’t comprehend how such green eyes hold so much emotion at once. She saw the brunette tried to speak; instead those green orbs searched her eyes.

Clarke realized she must be thirsty from the fever and then took a glass of water which she placed earlier on the nightstand. She put her hand on the nape of brunette’s neck, she was still hot, and hopefully she will get better after a good rest,

Clarke brought the tip of glass on her lips; prompting her to drink. When she was done, Clarke put the glass back on the nightstand

“C-clarke…?” the brunette tried to talk, her voice was hoarse and unsure. Clarke saw her frowned, she must had a headache due to the fever,

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Clarke rubbed soothing circles on her back,

“Terrible,” Lexa answered while she laid her back to the headboard,

“You had a fever, go back to sleep,” the blonde tried to make her lay back so she can sleep.

“How did I get here? Why are you here?” Lexa slid down under her bed cover, “And where’s Anya?”

“Anya was sleeping in her room with Raven,” she responded while she walked to the closet, took out a cloth and exited Lexa’s room. She went to the kitchen and soaked the cloth she brought on the sink, then went back to Lexa’s room with a soaked cloth in her hand. Clarke put the cloth on Lexa’s forehead.

“Echo and I found you on a sidewalk, you were soaked. We drove you home,” she said again.

“What time is it?” Lexa tried to look at her digital clock on her nightstand, but she groaned, and then plopped back to her pillow,

“Just past midnight,” Clarke informed her

“I’m sorry, you have to look after me when my damn sister was sleeping soundly,” she groaned again much louder this time.

“It’s okay, Lexa. I was about to leave when I heard you were screaming. Anya, Raven, and Echo was asleep not long ago, they were wasted,” Clarke remembered when they clang each other and chuckled, and she noticed Lexa relaxed a bit.

“Thank you, Clarke,” the blonde saw Lexa’s eyed dropping, fighting to keep her eyes awake when sleep was slowly pulled her down.

“You need to go back to sleep, Lexa. You’ll get better after a good night rest,” the blonde smiled softly, she fixed the wet cloth on the brunette’s forehead, gave it a slight calming pressure, and watched Lexa drifted into her slumber.

She stayed there a bit longer to watch the brunette’s breathing slowed and relaxed.

“Good night, Lexa,” she exited the room and closed the door carefully.


	2. Entre Deux (In Between)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for slandb for helping me with this chapter.😁
> 
> Now i have a beta, yay!!  
> It's a bit hard for me bcz English is not my native language. And my beta is a French whose English is definitely better than me.   
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this one.  
> The title is a tribute to my awesome beta.   
> Merci!! Tu gerès, slandb ! 😁

 

By the time she arrived at the apartment it was 1.30 am, and Clarke was exhausted for many reasons. Her first night out in almost forever was not what she expected; not that she regrets any of it though; the bar was good, the drinks and music were awesome, she even met the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

But everything just had to go downhill, as if the universe despised her just for having a tiny bit of fun for a while. She sighed as she wiped off her almost non-existent make-up from her face, thinking about a certain brunette who still lingered in head. What was it about Lexa that made her so flustered the whole night? 

Clarke was not the type who gets flustered so easily. She was aware of her own charms; despite being a mother on a relatively young age at 22, she still got those killer curves Raven always teased her about. It wouldn’t be hard for her to find someone if she wanted to, but the thought alone made her uneasy. She couldn’t be with anyone, not yet.

She decided to resume her work on her laptop, and it was 6.30am when she finished her project, and then sent it to her client. She checked on her alarm and decided to stay awake for a bit longer. She went to the kitchen to make some pancakes and coffee, then her phone rang,

“Ugh, who calls so early in the morning,” she groaned as she went to retrieve her phone from the couch in living room. She swiped to answer without looking at the caller’s ID,

“Hello?” she answered, trying not to sound too annoyed,

“Clarke!! Where the hell are you?”

“Rae? Home, obviously,” she deadpanned.

“Why? I thought you stay the night?”

“I need to work, Rae. By the way, why are you up already?” she asked as she slumped on the couch,

“Uh, someone rang the bell and Anya was pissed. And guess who?

“Uhm, no idea?” Clarke said

  
“The bitch from last night, the girlfriend,” Raven clearly pissed from getting up too early,

“Okay…?” Clarke drawled, not sure how to respond, she was also annoyed because the girl literally ruined her night,

“What happened?” she asked again, but apparently her best friend didn’t need to answer her question for she heard Anya swearing to someone, clearly enraged.

“Well, you heard. I gotta go, Anya seems like she’s gonna kill that bitch, we’ll see you later,” the call ended.

She glanced at her phone again, it was barely 7. She decided to do laundry while she took a quick shower to freshen up. It was thirty minutes later, when she felt exhaustion catch up to her, that she decided to take a short nap. 

* * *

 

Lexa woke up with a groan. It was so noisy outside of her room and her head was hurting so bad it was killing her. She felt a damp cloth on her forehead, and her throat was a little sore.

  
“Get out from my house, Costia! I don’t care about your explanation. I could see my sister was hurt last night, and whatever you did must be so fucking awful it made her lost control!”

Lexa could hear her sister’s voice, and she knew Anya was mad, and Costia was there, in their house. What was she supposed to do about her girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? she didn’t know what to think right now. Her body felt awfully weak and her head hadn’t stop pounding; she squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to reduce the pain.

“I need to talk to Lexa, Anya. Please let me in to her room,” Lexa could hear their voices getting closer to her room now.

“No way I will let you to see her,” Anya’s voice was strained with anger.  
But apparently Costia didn’t care if Anya was mad. Lexa heard the door to her bedroom opened,

  
“Lexa,”

She heard that familiar voice she loved so much. A voice that used to soothe her; now all it gave her, was pain and disgusting memory from last night. She saw Costia kissing that stranger, moaning in need.

  
“Get out,” she croaked. Her throat was hurting, yet her tone remained stoic,

“Honey, please let me explain. Nothing’s going on with her, I swear.” Costia was now standing beside her bed.

Lexa exhaled and sat up slowly, she didn’t want her headache to be worse, “I know what I saw, Cos. You were there, and I clearly heard you; you enjoyed it,” she tried to sound indifferent, but she heard pain in her own voice.

“I…” Costia tried to speak again, but Lexa raised her hand to stop her,

“We’re done, Cos. I can’t see you without feeling disgusted at myself, because clearly, I wasn’t enough for you. Please get out of my room, and my house,” Lexa looked at the girl, who once was the love of her life.

“But, Lex..” Costia tried to speak again but Anya dragged her out from Lexa’s room.

“You heard her, leave.” Anya said, and closed the door to Lexa’s bedroom.

  
Lexa lay on her back, her left arm was draped on her forehead, and tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Lexa cried silently but her body was shaking violently. What was she supposed to do now? Her heart was broken, and her head was killing her. She started coughing violently.

“Ugh… fuck!” she groaned, trying to recover from her coughing fit.

“Hey, you okay?” she heard Anya from the door.

“I’m dying,” she groaned, her breathing was heavy.

Anya walked closer to her right side. She put her palm on Lexa’s forehead and sighed.

“You’re not burning up anymore, that’s good,” Anya said in relief,

“Everything hurts, An.” She tried really hard, but couldn’t hide her emotions anymore. Her tears made their way to her cheeks again, and Anya wiped them.

“I’m sorry, it will get better, Lex,” Anya scooted closer and cupped her face with both of her hands, “You are strong, I know you are. For now, just try to get some rest and get better. It’s still early,”

“I’m sorry, I kinda ruined our night,” Lexa said weakly,

“Don’t be, we can party another time. Now get some rest,” Anya tucked her under the cover and made sure that Lexa was comfortable and the she left the room.

Lexa sighed, she felt her eyes getting heavier and finally exhaustion caught up to her and dragged her back down into her slumber.

* * *

 

  
A buzzing noise interrupted her peaceful nap; or so she thought. She checked her alarm clock on the nightstand and her eyes got wide when she saw it was already 11.30; she has been sleeping for nearly 4 hours now.

She got off from her bed and walked towards the front door. “Who is it?” she asked through her intercom, but she got no answer.

She opted to take an umbrella from the corner near the door and unlocked the front door cautiously. There stood a person she wished never to see again; a man who abandoned her years ago and left her in pieces.

“Finn? What the fuck are you doing here?” she felt her blood rushed through her vein. Her grip on the umbrella tightened. How did he find where she lives? Why now? Why after all those years?

“Clarke, please. I’m sorry, can we talk?” he said with a pleading tone she came to hate the most. How dare he talk to her like that and hope that Clarke forgives him?

“If you are here to ask for my forgiveness, you better go, Finn. You won’t have it, not after everything you’ve done to me,” her voice was strained with anger and fear.

She saw his eyes changed into the terror she saw long time ago. What does he want now? Will he lose it again like he did back then?

Clarke moved to close the door, afraid he will turn into that man again. But Finn was fast; he pushed his way to the door, causing it to swing open. Clarke stumbled backwards in fear, the only weapon she had slipped from her hand,

“I said, I’m sorry, Clarke. You don’t get to just shut the door in front of my face like that. How long do you think I’ve been looking for you?” his voice was low and angry.

“Get out of my house, Finn. You have no right to demand anything from me. You abandoned me five years ago and I have every right to hate your guts!” she was shaking with anger and fear, yet she tried to be brave and challenge him by looking him in the eyes,

“Get the fuck out, or else…”  
Her word was cut off when Finn grabbed her arms tightly and she hissed in pain,

“Or else what Clarke? You will report me? Ha! I know you won’t. You were too proud to tell anyone that you are a useless bitch,” he said. He then realized the words he spat at her; his face gone pale.

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I’m…” he was yanked backwards before he could finish his excuses,

“You fucker! What the fuck are you doing here?!”  
Clarke heard her friend’s voice, and she fell on her knees; her body was shaking, and her breathing was heavy.

“This is none of your business, Raven,” he scowled, but was rewarded with a punch on his nose, and he staggered backwards,

“Yes, it is, you motherfucker!” Raven towered over the man,

“Don’t you dare come near my friend again, Finn. I swear you’ll wish I killed you right now if I see your disgusting face around my family again,”

Finn scowled again but made no attempt to provoke Raven further. He turned around and left, swearing under his breath.

Clarke felt a hand on her arm and flinched, but relaxed when she heard Raven’s voice.

“Hey, it’s okay, Clarke. He’s gone, you’re safe,” Raven assured her, her voice was soft, and Clarke broke down. She cried and Raven hugged her tightly,

“Sshh, you are safe, babe. Let’s get you inside,” Raven pulled the blonde up slowly and guided her inside.

Clarke sat on the couch, her hands still shaking, tears streaming down her face.  
Raven disappeared into the kitchen and got back with a glass of water,

“Here, drink, all of it,” Raven said as she kneeled in front of Clarke. She took it and drank slowly,

“Rae? What happened?” Anya was at the doorway with a box in her hand, her eyes widened after seeing the frightened blonde. She put the box down and rushed to where Clarke and Raven were,

“We’ll talk about it later, okay? We need to calm her first,” Raven said as she tried to not to cry. Her heart broke seeing Clarke like this; she was trembling, her eyes were unfocused and scared. She let Clarke hold her hand tightly to ground the blonde even though it hurt her.

“I need you to find her medication in the bathroom,” Raven said, her voice cracked a bit.

Anya nodded and went to the bathroom,

  
“Clarke, can you hear me?” she asked softly, afraid Clarke will freak out,

“R-rae,” her voice was just above a whisper.

“Look at me. I’m here. I will never let him hurt you again, okay? Do you trust me?” Raven caressed Clarke’s cheek softly,

“Yes,” Clarke answered in tiny voice between her sobbing.

Anya was back with a bottle of pills in her hand,  
“Here, will she be okay?” she asked with concern. Clarke was breathing hard and crying.

Raven took the medication and placed two pills on Clarke’s palm, “Take your pills, Clarke,” she nudged her hand. Clarke did as instructed.

She was on autopilot now; she popped the pills into her mouth and drank some water.

She hated this; her weak self who got scared just by seeing him. Memories from years ago came back to her and hit her really hard. No, she can’t succumb to her fears now. She is safe now, Raven and Anya are here. Wait, why is Anya here? Why are they here?

“I brought the mini mansion for Madi,” Anya said as if reading her mind.

On the mention of Madi, she snapped out of her panic. Maybe the medication helped too; her heartbeat calmed down and her breathing was slowly getting back to normal. Madi needs her; she was all Clarke had. Madi was her life, her reason to go on when she thought of giving up.

“Thanks, Anya.” her voice was raspy and tired.

“Don’t mention it, Clarke. I hope Madi loves her new mansion,” Anya said trying to lift the mood,

“Yeah, I’m sure she will brag about it the whole week,” Clarke said in a lighter tone, 

“How was Lexa?” Clarke asked Anya; suddenly remembering what happenned last night,

“Lexa will live, her fever came down, and she was coughing, but nothing to worry about.”

“I see, I’m glad she’s okay” Clarke said, relief was evident in her face.

After Clarke calmed down, Anya unboxed the mini mansion she brought and put it in Madi’s room.

Raven sat beside her on the couch, her right arm was around the blonde’s shoulder, hugging her. Clarke snuggled into her best friend’s side; she was tired and still shaken.

  
“You okay?” she heard Raven’s concerned voice,

  
“Yeah, I’m okay, Rae. Thanks,” Clarke took a deep breathe. She needs to be strong, for her daughter, for her best friend, and for herself. She will not let him make her feel weak and helpless again.

“Good, ‘cuz we can’t have you fall apart again. You need to be strong, for Madi, for you,” Raven squeezed her shoulder, letting Clarke know that she was there for her.

“Did you eat anything?” Raven said after a while.

“I just woke up,” Clarke answered as she relaxed her back to the couch,

“Shall we order some pizza?” Anya quipped as she went back from Madi’s room

“Perfect! I’m starving,” Raven said as she got up from the couch and went to the fridge to fish out a can of beer,  
Anya just shook her head, looking amused, “You ate four pancakes for breakfast, Rae. And a bowl of cereal,”

“It’s noon already, Anya. And my body needs pizza to keep going. After that shit this morning, and that fucker just now; I need to replenish my awesomeness again,” said Raven nonchalantly.

“Yeah yeah, fine. I’ll order some,” Anya said as she dialed the numbers

The three of them were waiting for their pizza when Anya’s phone rang. She accepted the call with a sigh.

“Lex?” she said while walking away from Raven and Clarke,

“Where are you?” she heard her sister’s worried voice,

“I’m at Clarke’s, do you feel better?” Anya said with worry evident in her voice,

“Why are you at Clarke’s?”

“I was delivering the mini mansion. Didn’t I tell you about it?”

“Uh, no? Anyway, can you grab me something to eat on your way back?"

“Okay, anything else you need?” Anya made her way to the living room, earning a questioning looks from Clarke and Raven,

“No,”

“I’ll hang up then. Go back to sleep,” Anya ended the call and the bell rang,

“Must be our pizza,” she said as she walks to the front door.

Clarke got lost in her mind again. The thought of last night; about a certain brunette invaded her mind, and she hated it. Losing her focus wasn’t the thing she was fond of. Losing her focus means breaking her routines. It means losing grips on her life; which she built so hard for her and Madi.

And now with Finn’s sudden appearance after five years, she can’t help but feel so weak and vulnerable. She was thankful for Raven’s appearance because she was so close to relapsing a panic attack. It was a hardship for them for the first few months of Clarke’s pregnancy with Clarke being emotionally wrecked. But Clarke wouldn’t allow her issues to bring her down, not with the baby she carried at that time. Slowly she got an hold on her panic issues, and her life was getting better with her little angel and her family around her.

“Clarke?”

  
The blonde was brought back from her thoughts when Raven called her,

  
“Yeah?” she looked at Raven who looked concerned

  
“Where did you go?” Raven ran her hand on Clarke’s arms up and down

“I’m fine Rae,” Clarke smiled, trying to lift the atmosphere’s up which hung heavy in the room

“If you say so. The pizza is here, come on,” Raven stood up and Clarke followed her.

After an unhealthy amount of pizza, the three women spent some time talking about nothing, trying not to bring up what happened last night and a while ago.

“Well, I hope Madi likes the mini mansion,” Anya said as she walked to the door,

“She will. Thanks Anya. I really appreciate it,” Clarke said smiling at the thought of her ecstatic daughter when she will get back later.

“I had fun building it anyway. I got to pissed off Lexa, which is really a rare occasion,” Anya grinned,

“I can see that your sister is a reserved person unlike you, An,” Raven teased the architect, Clarke laughed at their antics.

“What can I say; she is the best sister. Just don’t disturb her while she is writing, and you can get away with anything. Less demanding, unlike someone I know,” Anya smirked at Raven,

“Hey! I’m not demanding, just attentive and more passionate,” Raven winked,  
Clarke just laughed at their playful banter. She could see that her sassy best friend found her match,

“You guys are so cute together. But please refrain from public affection, okay? People can get diabetes from seeing you two,” Clarke pushed them lightly, still smiling

“Are you okay being alone? I can stay and Anya can go back home alone,” Raven offered,

“I’ll be fine, Rae,” Clarke smiled at her best friend,

“Okay then. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Raven hugged her tightly

“Thanks Rae. I will,” Clarke said as she let Raven go

“Oh, Clarke. Lexa says thanks,” Anya winked at the blonde

Clarke rolled her eyes but can’t stop the smile forming on her lips.

“Bye, Clarke,” Raven and Anya waved their goodbyes and Clarke waved back.  
She closed the door with a sigh, and the smile on her lips was reluctant to go. She shook her head, feeling silly for just getting excited from the thought of Lexa.

“Stupid Clarke,” she said to herself still smiling.  
____________

Lexa couldn’t go back to sleep after she hung up her call with Anya, so she got out of her room and went to the living room and sat on the couch. What happened last night made her restless. Her mind spiraled back to when she saw Costia with a stranger. She felt anger build up inside her. Lexa was the type who didn’t let her emotions surfaced too often. She was a reserved person, even when she was with Costia, she often kept to herself. A few times that’s what brought a fight between them.

Costia was too affectionate for Lexa’s liking, but she loved her, so Lexa try to open up even a little. Talking and showing her feelings was a real challenge for Lexa, but since the girl she loved liked how Lexa sometimes showed her some affection, she worked through her insecurities.

Now, she regretted all of it. Showing how she felt towards Costia clearly gave her the power to destroy her. She let herself fall in love with the girl and opened her heart to her only to be crushed later.   
When Costia came by this morning, she was still in a daze from her fever. Her anger was tempered by the pain in her head and her whole body. She was weak, and she let Costia see it, and it angered her more.

She can’t help but think how many times Costia did this behind her back, or how long has she been seeing the girl Lexa caught her with at the bar?

She felt sick just by thinking about it. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the image of her ex-girlfriend just to be welcomed by the image of the certain blonde and her blue eyes. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned,

“What the hell, Lexa,” she sighed. Really now? From all the things she could think of, it had to be Clarke?

She was so caught up in her head she didn’t hear that Anya was already in the hallway with Raven.

“Hey, Lex. Why are you up? You need to rest,” Anya said as she walked closer and sat on the couch next to Lexa to check on her while Raven put the take out box on the kitchen table.

“Can’t sleep. Did you bring some food?”

“I bought some Chinese for you,” Anya got up from the couch and helped her slightly weakened sister to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling Lexa?” Raven asked while she put the food on a plate.

“Better, thanks Raven,” Lexa gave the other brunette a small smile and started to dig in her food,

“By the way, why are you delivering the mini mansion to Clarke’s place?” she was reminded of her short conversation with Anya,

“Did I not tell you that Clarke has a daughter? That mini mansion was for her five years old daughter. I thought we were talking about that at the bar last night,” Anya said with a frown on her face.

“Well, yeah. I was a little… distracted,” Lexa said nonchalantly

“A little, huh?” Anya smirked

“Shut up, An,” Lexa can’t help but blushed at the reminder that she was indeed too distracted by the blonde last night, even now, the image of those blue orbs still lingers in her mind. That’s when it hits her, the fact that she just broke up with Costia, and that Clarke has a daughter, meaning she was already married or with someone.

“So, Clarke is married?” Lexa regretted it immediately when she realized how she sounded; disappointed.

Raven waved it off, “Nah, Clarke definitely isn’t married. And yes she has a daughter, but she is single. The rest of it isn’t my story to tell, though.”

Lexa let out her breath she didn’t realized she held before.

“So, about last night,” Anya tries to change the subject. She really needs to know what happened between her sister and Costia at the bar, but Lexa was reluctant to answer,

“Anya, just let it be for a while. I think Lexa needs time to recover,” Raven saw how uncomfortable Lexa was.

“No, Raven. It’s alright; we need to talk about it. I literally ruined our night out,” she gave an apologetic smile.

“Hey, sis. It’s not your fault that Costia was a bitch,” Anya flinched when Raven pinched her side, “What? It’s true,” Anya defended, Raven rolled her eyes,

“You don’t have to say it out loud, idiot.”

“I’m fine, Raven. I really am. It’s just…” Lexa brought a hand to her face.

“After Costia and I danced and you guys were back from dance floor, I was a bit distracted,” Lexa trailed off, which earned a knowing grin from her sister and Raven.

“Ugh, shut up you two,” she groaned but continued,

“I saw that she was also distracted with her phone, like she sometimes does when we hang out, so I didn’t think too much about her behavior. When she told me she needed to go to the restroom, I said I would go with her, but she said that she wouldn’t be long, so I stayed,” Lexa stopped to took a sip of her water,

“But after a while, I realized she took too long, seeing that the restroom entrance was not crowded, so I thought maybe she felt sick or something and I went to check up on her. But instead I found her in one of the stalls making out with another woman. I bolted out, and you know the rest of the story,” she finished and couldn’t help but feel hollowed inside.

“Oh Lex,” Anya hugged her, that’s when she realized she was shaking.

“She really is a bitch,” Raven commented  
“Yeah, she is,” Anya agreed, letting Lexa go.

“Can we not talk about this anymore?” Lexa wore her usual stoic expression, denying emotions that swirled in her. She’s had enough of this shit, never again.

“Okay,” Anya saw how her sister slipped back to her usual reserved persona, raising her walls again and shutting everyone out. Only now she wasn’t sure if Lexa will ever let herself open up again.

Anya knows her sister too well. Even after all this time, Lexa never opened up to her completely despite being siblings and growing up together. When Costia came to the picture, Anya could see that her sister made an effort to try to open up a bit, for that she was thankful. But now she wished that the girl never appeared in their lives. She can see now how Lexa started to revert back to her old self.

“Thanks for the food, I need some rest,” Lexa stood up from her chair and walked to her room slowly.

Anya was left with Raven in the kitchen. The architect sighed and leaned back on her chair,   
“What should I do now, Rae. She will shut everyone out at this point. I know that look and the coldness in her voice,”

“Hey, she will be fine. Have some faith in her, An. You saw how she opened up about last night. Maybe she’s just a bit overwhelm and needs some time alone. Just don’t give up on her,” Raven brought Anya’s hand in hers and gave a small squeeze

“Yeah, thanks babe,” Anya gave a weak smile.

“Anytime babe,” the brunette kissed her knuckle

“I need to go now. I want to go check up on Clarke once again. I’m worried about her,” Raven made her way to the front door, Anya was behind her,

“I hope she is okay. Whatever happened back there, definitely hit her hard,” Anya opened the door for the brunette,

“I hope so,” Raven smiled weakly

“Call me, okay?” Anya hugged her and kissed her cheek

  
“Will do,” Raven waved her goodbye and slowly made her way to the main street.  
Anya let out a long sigh and made her way to Lexa’s room. She stopped in front of the door,

“Lex? Are you asleep?” she sighed again when there was no answer from Lexa.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?” she heard a muffled sound of ‘okay’ from Lexa, and felt a bit relieved. She then made her way downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV.  
Inside her bedroom, Lexa was laying down on her back. She knew Anya was worried about her. But right now, Lexa was too exhausted to deal with anything. It was easier to shut everyone out and deal with her broken heart alone.   
She saw her phone’s screen light up, and took it from the nightstand. She frowned when she saw it was a text from Costia.  
 **My Honeybun**  
 _Lex, I’m sorry. Can we meet up and talk? Please let me explain, I can’t lose you, babe._

  
She scoffed bitterly and threw her phone to the other side of her bed after blocking Costia’s number. Did she think that everything will be okay if she apologized? Costia broke her heart, and Lexa didn’t need any explanation about what she saw.

She was so done with this shit. She was determined to keep her walls up this time. No more weakness.

That’s what she keeps telling herself, not realizing that she already let someone in, that in the near future her walls wouldn’t stand a chance to a certain blonde.

* * *

  
It has been two weeks.   
Two weeks since Finn appeared in front of her door, two weeks of restless nights because she kept having nightmares. And for two weeks, Clarke woke up screaming. To say that she was tired would be an understatement. With Madi starting to go to school, she needed to wake up even earlier to prepare her daughter for school, and drive her to there.

Besides having nightmares, Clarke barely got a proper sleep since she increased the work on the project she accepted. So when Raven came by unannounced at 10 in the morning, she looked like a damn zombie (Raven’s word).

“Damn, Griffin. What sucked the life out of you? Do you even sleep?” Raven commented as she entered the kitchen.

She brought Clarke some breakfast and coffee per Clarke’s request since she was too tired to get it after driving Madi to school.

“Work, and nightmares,” Clarke sat on the chair with an heavy sigh. She was exhausted and her head was pounding.

“You’re having nightmares again? Why didn’t you tell me honey?” Raven sat on the chair next to her.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah Rae, I know. I thought I can manage, but it keeps going on for the past two weeks,” Clarke rubbed her palms on her forehead,

“Was it the same nightmare?” Raven took her left hand and made a soothing circle with her thumb on the back of Clarke’s hand.

“Same old shit. I’m tired of it Rae, of the fact that despite these past five years, Finn still has this power over me, still terrorizes me even in my sleep,” she sighed tiredly.

She didn’t have those nightmares for almost three years; at least not as frequent as before she got help. After Madi was born, she agreed to get help and to deal with her panic attacks and her nightmares. She needed to be strong so she could focus on her daughter. 

“Don’t overthink it, Clarke. I will never let him come near you and my niece, I promise. Do you want me to stay here for a few days?”

“You don’t have to, Rae. I’ll be fine,” she smiled weakly. How can she ask for Raven to stay? Raven was there to help her, to collect the pieces of her broken self. She couldn’t thank her and Octavia enough for making her strong while she was pregnant with Madi and deal with her issues. She can’t make Raven worry about her again,

“I insist, princess. Don’t think too much. You are like a sister to me, you are family, and family sticks together,” Raven smiled and gave her one armed hug.

“Fine, thanks Rae,” she laid her head on her best friend’s shoulder.

The stayed like that for a few minutes until Clarke’s belly protested and they ate their breakfast.

Once the two women finished their breakfast, they moved on to the living room, lounging on the couch while talking about nothing.

“So I was thinking that maybe we can do another night out? You seem to need it, Clarkey. And I need to loosen some tension from my work,” Raven suggested while nursing her now cold coffee.

“I don’t know, Rae. I can barely keep my eyes open now, and I got work to do,” Clarke let her head fall back to the back of the couch.

“Come on, Clarke. Octavia will be in town on Thursday,” and Raven could see Clarke’s eyes widen in excitement  
“O is back? God knows how much I miss her, Rae. She has been traveling for almost a year now. I’ll smack some sense into her this time,” Clarke said with a scowl, but it didn’t hide her excitement and a happy grin was painted on her face,

“So you up for a long awaited Friday night? We could grab lunch with O before heading to The Grounders. I promised her the best night in the best club,” Raven grinned

“Well, that place really was the best. Echo really put an effort on her cousin’s bar,” Clarke said, and the next thing that came to her mind after thinking about that particular night, was how her first time in a while night’s out was ruined by some unfortunate event.

Her mind drifted back to Lexa; her green eyes that held more emotions than her expression, her dark brown curls that fell effortlessly on her shoulder, her full pouty lips that made her shives when she thought about how they would feel on her own lips, and those slender fingers. How she was itching to have them on her and…

No, no, no, stop right there, Griffin. Don’t you dare go further. You know you can’t afford to be distracted.

She chastised herself at the wild thoughts that twirled in her mind. She looked at her best friend, and as if could read her mind, Raven smirked at her. The Latina has been watching her short-lived daydreaming and the blonde felt her cheeks burn,

“I know what you are of thinking, princess. Don’t worry, I already asked Anya to bring Lexa along,” Raven winked still wearing that same knowing smirk

“Ugh, don’t be so smug, Reyes.” Clarke rolled her eyes but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her. Raven laughed and earned playful slaps on her shoulder from the blonde.

“You know you haven’t been so subtle that night, Clarke. Don’t think I didn’t see how you were staring at Lexa with awe in your eyes,” Raven teased her again

“She’s hot, I won’t lie. But you know, if you are intending to hook me up with Lexa, prepare to be disappointed, dear friend. You know it’s not happening,” Clarke gave her a weak smile,

“It’s not that you _can’t_ let it happen, you just _wouldn’t_ let it happen. You never gave anyone a chance,” Raven shook her head. How could her sexy best friend deny herself a chance to be loved again?

Clarke deserves the world. She deserves to be loved and to be cherished, to be treated better than just a possession like that bastard Finn did before.

Her heart is breaking all over again seeing her blonde best friend’s bright eyes that used to sparkle with excitement and joy, now clouded with the nightmare of her past. Raven could see that her best friend was trying to be strong. She has Madi to care for, to nurture, and to love. She knows Clarke is a strong woman, but behind that mask of an independent young, single mom, Clarke longed for affection. The blonde was always a fan of physical contact even though she always tries to deny it when Raven pointed it out.

* * *

 

Clarke was back again at The Grounders with Raven. They were waiting for Anya, Lexa, and Echo at a table in the far corner of the bar. Clarke was sipping on her rum and coke, while Raven downed her cold beer. She saw Raven’s eyes light up when Anya made her way to their table with Lexa behind her,

“Damn Woods. Hot as always,” Raven winked at the two women,

“Not bad yourself, Reyes,” Anya replied with a smirk.

“Where’s Echo?” the architect asked,

“Not here yet. Also, our friend, Octavia will join us later," said Raven motioned for Anya to take a seat.

Once Anya was sat beside Raven, Clarke was a goner because Lexa chose to sit on the stool on her left. The blonde’s nostrils got filled with a fresh scent of citrus and musk, and she felt lightheaded just being close to the brunette.

“Hey, Clarke,” the brunette greeted her, and Clarke was brought back from her trance.

“Hey, you,” Clarke responded and blushed at how flirty she sounded. She could hear Raven chuckled as the Latina went to the bar and ordered the drinks for the siblings.

Lexa smiled at her and Clarke didn’t want another round of her drink so that she wouldn’t do anything stupid like she used to when she was drunk.

“Uhm… I wanted to thank you for the other day, Clarke. I’m sorry I ruined your night,” Lexa said apologetically,

“It’s okay, Lexa. It was not your fault,” Clarke said and finished her drink,

“Yeah. Don’t sweat it, Lex. Let’s have fun tonight,” Raven was back with two bottles of beer in her hand and then put them on the table,

“Thanks, Raven,” said Lexa as she drank her beer, and Clarke had to swallow hard for her throat felt dry at the sight of it.

  
The four of them were engaged in an easy conversation, with Clarke constantly stealing quick glances at Lexa. The brunette looked nice with her pale green button up and black denim pants, her dark brown hair was neatly draped on her shoulder just like the first time Clarke met her.

“Clarke!” Raven snapped her fingers in front of the blonde’s face and Clarke blushed upon seeing a knowing smirk on her best friend’s face,

“I know Lexa is really hot, Clarkey. Still you need to be subtle with the staring,” said Raven, earning a small laugh from Lexa and Anya, while Clarke was deep red from embarrassment.

“You can’t blame her, babe. My baby sister put an extra effort just for tonight,” Anya winked and Lexa’s ear tips were flushed and Clarke thought it was adorable to see the brunette flustered at her sister’s teasing.

“Ahem. Anya said you have daughter?” Lexa asked, trying to change the subject to avoid further embarrassment, and Clarke was thankful for that,

“Yeah, her name is Madi,” Clarke said and she smiled thinking of her daughter who was currently at her parent’s again for the rest of the weekend.

“Did she like the mansion?” Anya asked clearly excited

“Oh my God, Anya. She was ecstatic when she got home and found your gift for her,” Clarke laughed at the memory of Madi squealing and jumping into her arms, showering her face with sloppy kisses.

“I’m glad she loved it,” Anya said happily,

“She wants to meet the best architect who built her mansion, and I told her maybe you can come over if you’re free, if that’s okay with you? She really wants to give you a big hug,”

“I’d love to! Do you mind if I bring Lexa along?” Anya asked her and winked at Lexa who was bewildered at the suggestion.

“Ah… Yeah, sure. Madi will be so thrilled to meet you both,” Clarke said and smiled at the flustered brunette,  
“Great! Pizza time tomorrow, then!” Raven suggested,

Everyone agreed and not a while later, Echo made her appearance and apologized for her tardiness.

Clarke was on her way to the bar when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around with an angry scowl, and froze when she saw the person who practically dig their fingers into Clarke’s wrist,  
“How…Why…?” 


	3. Démons du Passé  (Demon from the Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, and the shorter chapter.  
> But it's here now, so i hope you guys like this one.  
> I need to put trigger warning here, better safe than sorry.  
> I had no knowledge about the panic attack, so i'll apologize first if i wrote it a bit weird :)
> 
> Aaand again, thanks for slandby for beta-ing this work for me, merci beaucoup!  
> happy reading guys!!

 

The universe must hate her for some reason. Yeah, that was definitely why she was here, trying to forget how broken she was and was faced with the reason of her nightmares; Finn Collins. Clarke was frozen on her feet when she saw his face. Her heart was beating so fast and she couldn’t breathe properly; fear, anger, and shame were too much and she was shaking.

“How… why…?”

_How did he know I’m here? Why was he back again?_

She couldn’t form coherent words to say to the guy who once was the reason of the butterflies in her belly, and now the reason of the scars that would never completely disappear from her life. The hand on her wrist loosened and she flinched when Finn spoke to her.

“Clarke, please, can we talk? I’m really sorry for what I did that day. I swear it wasn’t my intention to hurt you,” Finn said softly, but Clarke knew that his demon was hidden behind this persona.

She yanked her hand from his grasp, breathing hard as the panic attack threatened to pull her down into the darkest place in her head. Even after five years, the mere thought of her ex or just the mention of him was enough to trigger an attack. Now that he was in front of her, again, far from her friends and the safety of home where Clarke could see Madi’s picture to keep her from spiraling into the mess in her head, she was replaying the scenes again.

Someone bumped into her back, and she jerked her body, willing her sanity to hold a bit longer.

“Get out of my sight! I don’t want you in my life! Not after what you’ve done and then just abandoned me to go to your bitches,” Clarke was now shouting, and her body was shaking.

“I said I’m sorry! Can you let me explain myself?” Finn was shouting too and tried to grab her shoulder, but Clarke stepped back and accidentally bumped into someone who was drinking their beer.

“Hey! What the fuck is your problem?” the girl behind her complained and it caught some attention from the patrons, including Raven and the girls who immediately pushed through the crowds to get to her.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” Raven’s voice reached her, and the feeling of safety helped her to calm down.

Raven was on her side, checking on her to see if she hurt herself, and shielded her the second she saw Finn in front of them.

“What the fuck are you even doing here, Finn? I thought I made myself clear that you were dead if I saw you coming near my family again!” Raven confronted him.

“And I already told you that I have every right to talk to her. She is my fiancée and we…” Finn didn’t have a chance to finish his bullshit because Raven punched him on his jaw and the man staggered back and fell on his ass.

“She _was_ your fiancée. You left her and you don’t have any rights to just showed up after that stunt you did, you fucker!” Raven was fuming and Clarke grabbed her friend’s arm, pulling her away from Finn, but of course Raven was nothing but stubborn.

“Rae, please. People are staring” Clarke said, and her voice was shaking.

“But, Clarke,” Raven started

“Please, Rae. I can’t breathe,” Clarke was barely standing, and legs were too weak to hold her. Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen in her lungs, everything was dark and she wanted to scream for help.

“Clarke!”

* * *

 

 

Lexa jumped to the scene the moment she saw Clarke staggered back and barely caught her before she touched the floor. She held the unconscious woman in her arms and Raven was on her left side.

“What the hell happened, Raven? Is she sick or something?” Lexa asked as she brushed blonde locks from Clarke’s face.

Raven didn’t have a chance to answer her question because a man approached them and was about to get closer to her and Clarke and Raven put herself between them.

“Lex, please drive her home. Go with Anya to the car, I’ll drive Clarke’s.” Raven said still not looking at her.

“But,” she started to complain but Clarke’s body tensed in her arms and her breathing was hard.

“Fuck,” Lexa hoisted the unconscious blonde in her arms and pushed through the crowd, Anya was already behind her. She heard Raven’s voice and a few gasps from the patrons but ignored them and walked faster to her car. Anya opened the door to the backseat, and Lexa put Clarke on it.

“You stay with her in the backseat, I’ll drive.” Anya went to the driver seat. Lexa was about to enter the car when she was pushed aside by the raven haired man from the bar earlier,

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Lexa pulled the man forcefully when she saw him trying to get closer to Clarke.

“This is not your business. I’ll take care of my fiancée,” he said angrily to her.

“Go fuck yourself, Finn! You left her, she’s not your fiancée anymore, you delusional asshole!” Raven was seething with anger, her lower lip was busted, and Anya was outside in a split second.

“You fucker! You hit Raven? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Anya was bewildered and went to check on Raven.

Lexa was a bit confused, but she brought her attention back to Finn,

“You better stay away from Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was low and threatening.

“Or what, woman? You think you can beat me, huh? Are you her new toy? You better leave before you get hurt because she is mine” the man said and Lexa’s blood boiled in her veins, her body reacted before she could think, and hit him on the face, yanking him away from her car, the throwing him on his ass.

“You’ll never go near her again, you hear me? Or I’ll make you regret for ever showing up in her life,” Lexa grabbed the collar of his jacket,

“Ha ha. She will come back to me, you’ll see,” the man said in a cocky grin.

“Cause she can’t stay away from men for too long. I bet she had her fun with another man while you weren’t with her,” he sneered at her.

Before Lexa could do anything, Anya was in front of her, and grabbed his throat; her voice thick with anger.

“You’re a dead man now, asshole” she kicked him on the stomach and Finn grunted.

“Anya, let’s just leave, Clarke needs to be away from here” Lexa said trying to stop her sister. The architect hit him on the face and busted his nose, and the man was now flat on his back.

“And that’s for hitting my girl. If I see you around them again, your nose will be the least of your concern” Anya said and walked to where Raven was standing guard near Clarke.

Lexa stayed for another second, Finn was bleeding from his nose, “You’re a sorry excuse for a man” she shook her head and walked to the car.

Lexa sat on the backseat and lifted Clarke’s head and put it on her lap. She was mumbling and her body was tensed.

“Drive faster, Anya. She is sweating and her breathing is too fast,” Lexa felt panic starting to rise when Clarke grunted and whined in her sleep; she started thrashing around, tears leaked from her closed eyes. Lexa cupped her face, caressing her cheek with her thumb.

“Shh, it’s okay, Clarke. Don’t be afraid” she whispered softly.

Lexa didn’t know why, but her heart ached upon seeing the beautiful blonde in pain. The brunette swore in her heart that she wouldn’t let anything hurt Clarke. And Lexa was aware that this was dangerous; she couldn’t afford to be this close to Clarke, not when she was still vulnerable herself.

The drive was filled with tension; Clarke kept whining and Lexa didn’t know what to do with it. Raven was the only person who knew how to deal with Clarke, but she was driving behind them in Clarke’s car.

“Clarke, open your eyes” she tried to wake Clarke by shaking her body a softly.

“Please don’t, please,” Clarke was crying and it broke her heart.

“Hey, you’re okay” Lexa whispered to Clarke, hoping that she would wake up from whatever nightmare she was seeing.

“Okay, we’re here. Could you bring her inside, Lex?” Raven got out of Clarke’s car and ran to the front door of the building. Lexa got out and picked up the still crying blonde carefully in her arms and carried her in bridal style into the building with Anya right behind her.

They took the elevator to Clarke’s floor, and saw that Raven was already at the front door of Clarke’s apartment, and let Lexa bring her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Raven was behind her with a glass of water and a tube of pills which she guessed was Clarke’s medication.

“We need to wake her up so she can take her pills” Raven sat at the edge of the bed.

“Clarke, hey” the Latina shook her body a bit hard, and she opened her eyes with a strangled scream; her blue orbs were glistening with unshed tears and Lexa’s heart broke for her. Those eyes looked at her vulnerably, and Lexa couldn’t help herself and sat on the bed beside her. Clarke jumped into her arms the second she was on the woman’s side and held her tightly as if Lexa is the only one who could slay her demons and keep her safe, away from her nightmares.

“Shh, you’re okay. We’re in your apartment,” Lexa said softly, and Clarke snuggled further into her embrace and sobbed into the crook of her neck.

“You’re safe. Raven’s here, I’m here and Anya is here too,” Lexa caressed her hair softly and wasn’t even aware of what she was doing.

Clarke only nodded to her neck, her sobs were started to lessen, and her body relaxed in her embrace. Raven gave the water to her, and Lexa put some distance between them, Clarke whimpered from the loss of contact.

“Hey, It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, I just need you to drink this,” Lexa put the glass into Clarke’s trembling hands, and helped her so that the water didn’t spill. She drank slowly and Raven was running her hand up and down on her back to help Clarke calm down.

Raven took two pills from the tube and put them to Clarke’s palm. The blonde woman popped the pills into her mouth and drank some more water.

“Better?” Lexa asked softly and Clarke nodded, too weak to speak.

“Okay, then. You should get some rest,” said Lexa who then looked at Raven, “I think I should go back home, Anya will stay here with you if you want?”

“No! Stay, please?” said Clarke, her voice was raw and broken.

“Are you sure, Clarke? I don’t want to intrude,” Lexa said as she looked at Raven for support.

“Could you stay, Lexa? I think Clarke would feel safer with more people here” Raven said and Lexa exhaled slowly.

 _This is dangerous,_ she thought.

Lexa looked into the frantic blue eyes, and couldn’t deny Clarke’s request. Her head kept telling her that she should leave, but her heart denied all the reasons in her head.

“Okay” Lexa relented, and saw the relief in Clarke’s eyes, and she knew that she made the right choice.

“Thank you” Clarke said softly.

“Could you guys wait for me outside? I need to change my clothes” Clarke said timidly.

Lexa nodded and got up from the bed, “We’ll be in the living room” Lexa walked to the door while pulling Raven along with her. The other woman tried to protest, but Lexa shook her head and shut the door when they were outside of Clarke’s room.

“I think she needs time alone, Raven. She just asked me to stay, someone who is practically a stranger” Lexa said as they walked to the living room where Anya already had a bowl of ice and small towel in her hand.

“How is she?” the architect asked as she pulled Raven to sit on the couch beside her.

“I think she will be fine. Is it too much to ask for you to stay with me and Lexa here? Clarke will feel safer here with us” Raven said and flinched when Anya started to tend to her busted lip carefully.

“I’ll stay if that will help” she answered.

Lexa sat next to Raven and stretched her arms and legs. Tonight has been so intense and she was so tired.

For the past two weeks, Lexa drowned herself in work in order to deal with things that happened with Costia. The brunette confined herself in her room and only came out for some coffee and food. Her sister understood and didn’t ask anything. But this afternoon, Anya was finally fed up with her not getting out and dragged her to the living room and gave her a lifetime worth of scolding, and Lexa had no other choice but to come with her sister to the bar. And Lexa was a bit excited to be there because Anya said that Clarke and Raven would be there too. Okay, she was too excited to see Clarke again. Why wouldn’t she? Clarke was beautiful and interesting; although they barely talked the first time they met.

Lexa thought back to what happened earlier and she was pissed and curious at the same time.

“Who was that man?” Lexa asked to no one in particular.

“Finn? He is an asshole” Raven answered with anger still evident in her voice.

 “He was Clarke’s fiancé” said Raven again.

“And he is Madi’s father?” Anya asked

“Yeah, but that fucker didn’t know he had a kid when he left Clarke, and it’s better that he way. Madi doesn’t need that kind of father in her life” Raven answered.

They heard a door open and close, and Clarke was in the living room in her PJ’s looking really tired. Lexa stood up and walked to her instinctively.

“How are you feeling?” the brunette asked, and their eyes met.

_Fuck! This is a very bad, bad idea. Why does she look even more beautiful now? I was careless, damn it. Be still, my dumb heart!_

She scolded her stupid instincts and was shocked when Clarke kissed her cheek; her mind was short-circuited.

______________

 

Clarke was shocked by how bold she was and froze on her feet after she kissed Lexa on a whim. The blonde realized it too late and couldn’t see the brunette’s eyes who was as shocked as her.

_Stupid Clarke! Now she’ll think you’re weird._

She reprimanded her stupidity and willed her body to move but only her head obeyed her command, and it was definitely a mistake ‘cause she was met with the most vibrant green eyes she’s ever seen and her heart was beating too fast but in a good way.

They were too close to each other, and Clarke could see those green orbs darted down to her lips and back to her eyes. Clarke tried to ignore the instant attraction she felt towards Lexa since the last time they met two weeks ago but to no avail.

She felt insecure about what happened at the bar tonight. Now Lexa knew how weak she was, and she even asked her to stay the night. Who was she kidding? It was true that she felt more at ease with Lexa being here along with Raven and Anya, but maybe Lexa had something to do, right?

Clarke was brought back from her thoughts when Lexa cleared her throat, looking a bit uncomfortable with how close they were, and took a step back though her feet felt like jelly.

“Uhm, I.. I’m sorry… I” Clarke stuttered and her cheeks felt hot, and the small smile on the corner of Lexa’s lips didn’t help.

“Thank you” she tried again after a few seconds,

“No problem, Clarke” Lexa answered, still with that smile that made her heart flutter.

Clarke smiled shyly and walked to the couch and sat next to Raven, Lexa was right behind her.

“I’m really sorry, you had to witness this at the bar” Clarke said and then Raven’s phone went off. Clarke saw her friend’s face go pale.

“Shit! I forgot to call O. She’s going to kill me. I need to take this” Raven accepted the call and strings of apologies followed while she walked to the kitchen.

“Oh my! I totally forgot about Echo as well” Anya facepalmed and took her phonepit to call Echo.

“I’m sorry about this, Lexa. I ruined your night” Clarke sighed

“Don’t be, Clarke. I ruined your night two weeks ago, so it’s not a big deal” Lexa said while smiling at her.

“And I think we’ve had enough apologies for tonight,” Lexa laughed when she heard Anya and Raven apologized on their phone simultaneously, and it was a music to her ears.

“Hm… yeah” Clarke didn’t know what to say now that she regained some control over her emotions, so she just laid back on the back of the couch.

The silence was nice and comfortable it made Clarke forget about Finn and what happened earlier. Her panic attack left her vulnerable yet being with Lexa felt right and safe.

_Get a hold of yourself, Clarke._

Clarke said to herself and felt thankful when Raven and Anya were back after finishing their calls.

“How was it?” Clarke asked Raven who sat on the armrest of the couch.

“O is on her way here. Is it okay? She was worried about you when I told her why we weren’t at the bar when she arrived” Raven explained.

“Yeah, It’s okay, Rae. I miss O.” Clarke said and smiled. She, Octavia, and Raven were close despite Octavia being 2 years younger than them.

“And Echo said it was okay, and that we can meet up some other time” Anya informed them, and the bell rang.

Raven rushed to the door and squealed with excitement. Clarke already knew who was at the door by the laughter she heard. Clarke got up from the couch and jumped to the smaller brunette, hugging her ever so tightly.

“I missed you so much, O. And Madi has been asking when her Aunt ‘Tavia will come to visit,” said Clarke still hugging her.

“I missed you too, Clarke. And I’m sorry I was away longer than I expected. But I’m back now, and I’m staying. No travelling ‘cause I’m getting older,” Octavia said with a sigh

“Madi will be thrilled, O” Clarke moved away so that she could introduce Octavia to Lexa and Anya.

“O, this is Anya, and Lexa.” she gestured to the both of them.

“Anya, Lexa, this is Octavia”

They shook Octavia’s hand, but the smaller brunette took longer when she shook Lexa’s hand.

“I figured Anya is Raven’s girlfriend because she never stops talking about her when she calls” she winked at the blushing architect and looked back at Lexa, “And you are Anya’s sister, right?” she asked and Lexa just nodded.

“So, you and Clarke….?” Octavia trailed off, and Clarke’s eyes widened.

“Uhm… I just met Clarke two weeks ago actually,” Lexa confirmed, and Clarke couldn’t help to feel a bit sad, and she didn’t know why.

“Yeah, we’re just friends” Clarke said and it came out more like a question.

Clarke couldn’t look away from Lexa, and she saw something in the small smile she came to love about the taller brunette. Was that disappointment that she saw? Nah, it couldn’t be, right?

She was brought back to reality when Octavia grabbed her shoulder,

“Are you okay, Clarke? Raven told me that the douchebag was back. How did he find you?” Octavia asked as they sat on the couch. Raven already brought two chairs from the kitchen for her and Anya, while Lexa sat on the couch next to Clarke.

“I don’t know, O. He showed up two weeks ago at my door, saying he wanted to apologize” Clarke sighed, the thought about Finn always brought bitterness to her.

“Does he know about Madi?”

“No, he doesn’t. Madi was at my parent’s when he showed up” Clarke said.

“That bastard had the balls to show his face after five years? I’ll make him pay for what he’s done to you. You want me to call Bell so that he can track the douchebag down?” Octavia offered and Clarke couldn’t be more grateful for her friends. Bellamy was Octavia’s brother who was two years older than Clarke and Raven. He was practically a brother to them.

“It’s fine, O. I don’t want to add to Bell’s work. Besides, I don’t think it’s necessary for now” Clarke didn’t want to make a scene by reporting Finn to the police and put her and her daughter on the spotlight.

“Okay, but you should tell us or Bellamy if that fucker tries to do something again” Octavia said while she hugged Clarke. She nodded, and her heart felt lighter now that her support system was complete. Her two best friends are the ones besides both her parents who helped her to deal with things after Finn left and when Madi was born.

“I will. Thanks O” Clarke said as she pulled back from the smaller brunette embrace.

She felt really tired because of what happened, she was emotionally drained and the only thing in her mind for now was to go to sleep, but she was afraid of the nightmares that would come back to her when she closed her eyes.

Clarke rested her head on the back of the couch, and her eyes felt so heavy. She didn’t realize she was slipping into the dreaded sleep, and before she knew it, the memories started to flood her unrested mind.

 _Please not now,_ she pleaded but to no use. She was drowning.

* * *

 

 

Lexa was talking to Anya when Clarke jerked her body right beside her. That was when she realized that the woman had fallen asleep.

“Shit! She is having a nightmare again” Raven was on knees in front of Clarke and tried to wake her up but to no avail.

“I’ll take her to her room” Lexa said and lifted Clarke from the couch and Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck instinctively. The brunette took a sharp intake of breathe when she felt Clarke’s front pressed against her and the blonde’s face was on her neck.

 _What the fuck am I doing right now?_ She cursed her reaction to Clarke.

It was like her body had its own mind and she was left wondering if she’d crossed the line by doing this. Well, it wasn’t the first time she held Clarke in her arms, but this time was too intimate for her.

She walked to Clarke’s bedroom, and opened the door carefully as to not to drop the woman that was in her arms. She put her on the bed and pulled the comforter on her body, she made sure that Clarke was comfortable.

Lexa heard a whimper when she was about to walk away from the bed, and a firm grip on her wrist prevented her to leave. The brunette sighed but sat on the bed anyway. The grip on her hand loosened, and Clarke was finally relaxed. Sometimes she still moved suddenly in her sleep, but the frown that was on her face disappeared. Lexa unconsciously caressed Clarke’s cheek and felt her leaned into her touch.

“Sleep, you have nothing to worry about” Lexa whispered and her breath hitched when a small smile made its way to Clarke’s pink lips, and Lexa licked her bottom lip. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Damn it” she cursed under her breath and retracted her hand.

Lexa stayed where she was, made sure that Clarke was deep asleep. She had to go back outside and rejoined the other, but at the same time she was still worried about the woman. She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was past midnight. Lexa detached herself from the bed, but after a few steps away from Clarke, she heard the blonde screamed and sat up on her bed; eyes wide open and she was breathing so hard. Lexa was on her side in a split second and hugged the panicked blonde in her arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Clarke” she tried to soothe her and rocked their body,

“What’s wrong? Is Clarke okay?” Raven burst into the room along with Octavia and Anya.

“Just nightmare, she woke up suddenly when I was about to open the door,” Lexa said still with Clarke in her arms. Her hand drew soothing patterns on Clarke’s back, whispered in a calming voice. She missed the look on her sister’s face; her jaw was literally on the floor.

Anya knew Lexa wasn’t the type to do this. She wasn’t an affectionate person to begin with, wasn’t really a fan of physical contacts; at least that’s how Lexa acted when she was around other people. But it seemed that Clarke brought out that rare part of Lexa and Anya was glad to see that Lexa didn’t even hesitate to wrap the frantic girl in her arms like it was normal for her. The architect smiled at that and Lexa was still oblivious.

“Maybe we should leave them alone so Clarke can get some rest” Octavia suggested and dragged Anya and Raven along with her. She glanced from her shoulder and gave an encouraging smile to Lexa, who was confused and still oblivious. The three of them exited the room and closed the door quietly.

“Hey, you’re okay. It was just a nightmare” Lexa said softly, still drawing soothing patterns on Clarke’s back.

“I’m tired, Lexa. And I’m ashamed that everyone saw how weak I am” Clarke’s voice was so weak and vulnerable.

“You don’t have to be ashamed, Clarke. No one is judging you, or thinks less of you,” Lexa said and her heart broke when Clarke sobbed into her chest, her tears seeped into her shirt.

“I’m such a mess” Clarke chuckled bitterly, and Lexa put a small distance between them so that she look at Clarke in the eyes.

“Everyone is a mess, Clarke. But not everyone can accept it and live with that fact,” Lexa cupped the rosy cheeks and wiped the tears that were on them.

“And yes, you are a mess. But a beautiful mess and I …” Lexa stopped herself before she could make Clarke uncomfortable when she realized what she was about to say.

 _Great, Lex. Now you look just like an asshole who takes every opportunity they have when a girl is vulnerable,_ she cursed herself and was about to apologized, but a soft kiss muted her.

Lexa was lost for a second; her mind tried to take over, because the rational part of herself, which was usually the biggest portion of her, were now useless against the natural instinct to savor the feeling of those lips on hers. Clarke sparked something in her which she never felt before.

Lexa let her reasons float away and accepted the warmth that slipped into her heart. She reciprocated the kiss slowly; gently moving her lips against Clarke’s. She tasted the tears in the kiss and licked Clarke’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gave willingly. She deepened the kiss; their tongue intertwined, and Lexa heard a whimper from Clarke but swallowed it and put her hand on the back of the blonde’s head. Lexa wanted to stop her tears and turn her broken whimper into a soft moan that she was dying to hear from Clarke.

Lexa pulled back to change the angle of the kiss and urged Clarke to move and sit on her lap. Clarke was flushed into her, and Lexa put her left hand on her waist, holding her closer. She moved her right hand from the back of Clarke’s head and cupped her jaw. Her thumb caressed the soft skin, and she nipped at the Clarke’s bottom lip softly and earned a soft moan from her.

She smiled into their kiss and moaned when she felt Clarke’s hand on her scalp and her other hand was on her flat stomach.

They broke the kiss, and Lexa took a shaky breath at the sight of the blown pupils in Clarke’s blue eyes, the black almost covered them entirely.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa said unconsciously, and was shocked when she realized it. Clarke didn’t say anything, and Lexa was starting to panic. What if she made Clarke uncomfortable?

But Clarke gave her a teary smile, and Lexa couldn’t help but kiss her again.

 _This is a bad idea, Lex. She will ruin you just like Costia did,_ her mind told her.

 _Let her in, Lex. You like her, don’t lie to yourself,_ her heart whispered, and Lexa couldn’t deny the desire she felt for Clarke.

She pulled back to look at the woman on her lap; tear stained cheeks and eyes dark with desire and insecurity.

“You are beautiful, Clarke,” she said as she stroke her flushed cheeks and smiled when Clarke smiled shyly at her.

“Thank you, Lex.” Clarke whispered as she joined their foreheads, and Lexa’s heart beat so fast she was sure Clarke could hear it.

Lexa closed her eyes, basking in the new feeling and when she opened her eyes, she was met with the sparkling blue orbs, looked at her with adoration. Her breath hitched, _when was the last time someone looked at her with such intensity that it made her heart beat so fast that she thought it will burst?_ Even Costia didn’t look at her like this, and she was in love with the girl.

“You don’t have to thank me, Clarke” Lexa said and couldn’t help but chuckle upon seeing Clarke’s blush. She realized just now that Clarke reacted to how Lexa pronounced her name, and stored the information in the back of her mind.

“You look tired,” Lexa stated, their face were still close and Lexa was aware of how Clarke’s front pressed against hers, and the ample breasts felt soft even with clothes between them, and Lexa couldn’t help to think how it would feel if they were naked.

 _Stupid Lexa, stop it! You’re thinking like a horny brat, for fuck’s sake!_ She scolded herself for thinking about Clarke that way.

Clarke seemed to realize how intimate their position was, and moved to sit on the bed, and scooted back to her previous position. Lexa was unsure about what to do; should she stay until Clarke was asleep, or leave so it wouldn’t feel awkward? Their kiss was intense and Lexa was afraid that Clarke would regret it later. Lexa was about to say something but Clarke beat her to it.

“Could you, uhm, stay here with me? Lay down with me? I’m scared” Clarke pleaded and Lexa could see how hard it was for the blonde to actually ask her to remain here. And Lexa didn’t want Clarke to wake up and scream like earlier, so she just nodded, and got off the bed only to walk around it and sat down on the other side of beside Clarke.

“I’ll stay. So don’t worry, you should go to sleep” Lexa said as she sat with her back against the headboard. Clarke lifted the comforter for Lexa to slide in, and she did.

They lay on their back and the silence wasn’t awkward nor was it unpleasant. Lexa finally felt the tension drain from her and exhaustion took over her body and mind. Her eyes were heavy, and Lexa was entering a dreamy state when she felt Clarke scooting closer to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with blonde locks. Clarke snuggled into her, and Lexa circled her right arms around the blonde’s upper body and smiled when Clarke sighed in relief.

She knew this was dangerous, Lexa was still vulnerable and they just met two weeks ago. Now that she knew the instant attraction she felt towards Clarke wasn’t unrequited, Lexa realized that Clarke deserved more, and the brunette didn’t know if she was ready to let someone in again. It had only been two weeks since Lexa broke up with Costia, and the wound was still fresh, yet Lexa knew that she couldn’t deny the pull between them since the night she laid eyes on the beautiful blonde.

She heard Clarke’s breathing evening out, and knew she was asleep. Lexa was relieved and she finally let sleep drag her down.

 _Protect her,_ her heart told her in her dreamy state, and she mumbled in her sleep.

“I’ll protect you, Clarke”  

* * *

 


	4. Après-coup (Aftermath)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the reeeeaally late update, i'm ashamed. I hope this short chapter is good enough 😅
> 
> For my beta, thanks dude!🤓
> 
> Thank you for reading this , Enjoy!

* * *

 

Clarke stirred in her sleep and woke up gasping. Her breathing was too fast and uneven. She tried to move from bed, but something held her in place. Clarke turned her head around, and her breath hitched at the sight of a beautiful brunette who was holding her from behind.

Clarke felt the arms on her middle tightened, and she turned around, now facing Lexa. She could feel the sleeping girl’s soft breaths on her lips, and the blonde shivered. It was a bad idea from the beginning; she thought. The young mom hasn’t been with anyone since she gave birth to Madi, and waking up on the same bed with this hot brunette made the desire she tried to ignore even stronger now.

The green eyes fluttered open, and Clarke’s pulse quickened when she saw Lexa smiling at her sleepily.

_Fuck! Why is she looking so damn sexy when she smiles like that? This is bad. I need to get off of her,_

She tried to move from Lexa’s embrace, but her resolve crumbled when the other girl caressed Clarke’s cheek with her thumb,

“Did you sleep well?” Lexa asked her, the writer’s voice was soft,

“Y-yeah,” Clarke answered, she wanted to hit her head on the wall because of how aroused she sounded just now. Well, Clarke was already turned on by the sight of Lexa on her bed, and hearing that soft sleepy voice was just too much.

“Good,” Lexa replied and Clarke couldn’t ignore the heat in her core anymore, and kissed those plump lips tentatively. She felt Lexa stiffened, but relaxed after a few seconds, and kissed her back with a bit more force.

She moaned and granted entrance for Lexa when the brunette licked her bottom lip. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, and Clarke gave up control willingly.

Lexa pulled back a little, their nose brushed against each other and she deepened the kiss. Clarke moaned and dug her fingers into the lush dark curls and held the other girl closer. She felt Lexa’s hand on her lower back slowly made its way to her ass and squeezed, sparking something primal and raw inside her. The desire that once buried inside her now came alive and hit her full force.

Clarke straddled Lexa and kissed her with more passion; she felt she could finally breathe. Lexa was like the air she didn’t realized she needed until she had it. The writer flipped them so now Clarke was beneath her, and Lexa pulled back from their heated kiss,

“Are you sure you want this, Clarke?” she asked, the blonde saw her eyes darkened with desire. The artist nodded for she couldn’t trust her voice,

Clarke reached for Lexa’s face. She traced her forefinger on the green-eyed beauty’s nose, her other hand played the brown curls at the back of Lexa’s head, and then pulled her closer.

Their lips met in deeper kiss, engulfed in the flames of their desires for each other.

Clarke felt Lexa’s left hand slipped under her loose pajama’s t-shirt, gripping on her waist and straying higher to her breast, kneading it softly through her bra, and Clarke was done for, when Lexa’s thigh pressed into her aching core.

* * *

 

Lexa flipped Clarke to her back, their eyes met, and the young writer could feel her heart beating faster. Her left hand sneaked beneath the blonde’s back and unclasped her bra. She felt Clarke’s breath catch in her throat and brought their lips together, savoring the taste of the beautiful woman beneath her,

“You’re beautiful, Clarke,” the brunette pulled back from the kiss to see the beautiful blonde in the eyes. God, she could lose herself in them for her whole life. Clarke smiled shyly at her and soon changes into seductive smirk.

“A beautiful tease,” Lexa chuckled and dove to kiss the soft skin of her neck, Clarke gasped and moaned when she nipped at the skin, didn’t care she would leave a mark on it.

She was so distracted with her task that she didn’t have time to react when the blonde beneath her flipped them so that Lexa was on her back. She gasped and Clarke smirked as she pulled her t-shirt up, threw it to the side along with her bra. Lexa’s brain stopped for a second from the sight above her.

“Like what you see?” Clarke teased and Lexa could only nod and lick her suddenly dry lips,

“You’re allowed to touch, Lex.” The blonde chuckled, and Lexa snapped out from her trance as Clarke guided her hands to her full breasts. She grabbed them instinctively and squeezed them with a bit of force, making the half-naked woman above her moan.

“Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa surged forward and captured those full lips with hers and pulled her own clothes hastily, she couldn’t wait any longer to feel the blonde’s soft skin on her.

Both of them were lost in each other’s touch, they only separated to remove the rest of their clothes.

Lexa gazed at Clarke’s naked figure hungrily; her mind already orchestrating the most explicit things she would do to make the beautiful artist in front of her squirm and cry out her name in pleasure. The tall brunette saw how Clarke was fidgeting with her fingers and smiling awkwardly, avoiding her eyes, clearly feeling self-conscious of her body. Lexa smiled and walked closer to her and hooked two fingers under her chin forcing Clarke to look at her,

“Hey,” she said softly and smiled at the beauty in front of her,

“You are beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa caressed her cheek, while her right hand held Clarke’s waist and she ran her fingertips along her spine, the young mom shuddered at her touch.

“Thanks, Lexa,” she smiled shyly, and Lexa couldn’t resist her desire to kiss the woman breathless and show how wonderful she was in her eyes. She brought Clarke closer and lifted her on to her waist, the blonde beauty moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Lexa.

Lexa walked to the bed, never breaking their kiss, and dropped Clarke on the bed slowly. Their kiss intensified and she felt wetness on her abs, pulled back to catch her breath, and saw those kiss bruised lips parting, blue eyes dark with primal lust; her own center throbbed when their eyes met.

Clarke pulled her down, and she whispered in the sexiest voice Lexa ever heard,

“Touch me,” she said, and Lexa obliged happily. She kissed her passionately as she snaked her right hand between them, and almost came undone at the feeling.  
  
“Shit, Clarke! You’re so wet for me,” the brunette kissed her way down to Clarke’s breast, and trapped the stiff nipple between her lips, rolling it with her tongue. She explored Clarke’s soaked entrance, gathering her arousal and rubbed it on her clit. The artist arched her back and moaned harder,

“Lexa, please,” she begged, and Lexa thrusted two fingers into her, and was rewarded with a hearty moan from the blonde,

“Fuuuck! Lexa!” Clarke cried in pleasure and Lexa thrusted faster and kissed her, nipped on her lower lip. She broke the kiss and moved lower between Clarke’s thighs, inhaled the enticing scent of her arousal. She pumped harder and captured the swollen clit with her lips and flicked it with her tongue. Lexa felt the soft muscle around her flutter and knew that Clarke was close. She sucked on her clit and curled her fingers,

“Oh my God! Lexa, I’m gonna… Fuck!” Clarke cried in pleasure, her body shook as she came undone. Lexa slowed down as she helped Clarke ride out her orgasm and savored the sweet taste of her nectar. She felt the breathless woman tugging on her hair, and kissed her way up to her curvy belly, noticing the beautiful stretch marks on it and kissed it softly. She hovered over the sweaty blonde, and smiled at the sight beneath her,

“You are so beautiful,” she said and stopped herself before saying anything else. Lexa didn’t want to make everything awkward between them,

“You’re beautiful too, Lexa,” Clarke said as she smiled adoringly at her; Lexa’s heart constricted in the best possible way. This feeling was different from what she experienced before. She knew it was too soon for them, yet here they were, naked and spent after the mind-blowing sex they had. She felt Clarke pushing her body slightly and raised her brow,

“Your turn,” she said, and Lexa smiled,

“I’m good, sweetheart,” Lexa almost regret her choice of word when she saw those sky-blue eyes widened, and felt relieved when she saw Clarke smiling,

“Okay, but later I’ll be the one who will make you scream my name,” she winked at her, Lexa smirked, amused at how playful Clarke was,

“Confident enough, hm?” she husked and kissed the smiling blonde,

“Mmhm,” Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck, then scratched her back with her blunt fingernails softly landing on her butt, Lexa laughed and grabbed her hands

“Later, you naughty girl,” she pecked the pink lips and rolled over to get off from the bed.

“Get some rest. I’ll fix you something to eat if you don’t mind?” she asked as she put on her clothes. Lexa heard the still naked blonde humming sleepily and shook her head, pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead,

 _“Dors bien, ma chérie,”_ she whispered and walked out from the room. She checked her phone and was shocked to see it was almost 9 am. Lexa walked into the kitchen, noticing that Anya and Raven were still sleeping.

She checked the fridge and found some eggs and sausages and broccolis and started to make an omelet.

The brunette was so preoccupied with the cooking that she didn’t hear the front door opened, and startled when someone talked from her behind,

“Who are you?”

She almost dropped the plate that she was holding for the omelet and turned around, her eyes widened when she saw who it was,

“What are you doing here?”

 _Oh, fuck_!


	5. Famille (Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Chapter 5. 🤓

  
“What are you doing here? Where’s Mommy?” asked a tiny girl in front of her. Her wavy brown hair was tied in ponytails; blue eyes are wide and sparkled with curiosity.

“Uhm,” Lexa didn’t know what to say, she was never good with kids and this was Clarke’s biggest treasure, the pressure was too much for her.

“Don’t be rude, honey,” a middle-aged blonde man appeared behind the five year old girl and picked her up,

“I’m sorry,” she said shyly at Lexa, and damn those puppy eyes were definitely the kid’s main artillery.

“It’s okay,” Lexa answered her, trying to regain her composure,

“You must be Madi,” she smiled, and the girl beamed at her,

“Yes! Are you Mommy’s friend?” the girl squirmed in the man’s arms which caused him to let her down. She was in Lexa’s personal space and tugged at the hem of her shirt,

“Ah, yes, I guess,” she answered and Madi squealed excitedly, Lexa knew right away she got that from Raven,

“Is Mommy sleeping? I’ll wake her!” she didn’t wait for anyone’s answer and ran to Clarke’s bedroom on the second floor.

The man chuckled and extended his hand to her, “I’m Jake Griffin, Clarke’s dad,” she took his hand and shook it,

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Griffin. I’m Lexa, uhm, Clarke’s friend,” she introduced herself and Jake laughed,

“Just call me Jake,” he said smiling.  
“Okay, Jake,” she replied and he beamed at her, his blue eyes sparkling just like Madi’s and Clarke’s.

“Jake?” a woman’s voice called from the front door,

“In the kitchen, sweetheart,” Jake said half shouting. A middle-aged woman appeared, her expression was curious, light brown eyes studying Lexa,

“Clarke’s friend?” she asked, and Lexa extended her hand,

“I’m Lexa. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa smiled, and the woman’s face softened,

“Call me Abby,” the brown-haired woman smiled and shook her hand, Lexa exhaled in relief.

“Mom, Dad, hi,” Lexa heard a raspy voice and her body shivered, and she turned to see Clarke wearing her PJ’s with Madi on her waist, her breathe caught in her throat. The young mom smirked at her, knowing the effect she had over Lexa.

“Hi honey,” Abby kissed her daughter’s cheek and took Madi from her,

“My not so little princess, how was your weekend?” Jake hugged her giggling daughter and Lexa felt jealousy nagging in her heart, she and Anya lost their parents when they were young, Lexa was only four at that time, barely remember their faces. She smiled at the interaction and felt a tiny hand wrapped her over her right pinky,

“Miss,” Madi looked at her with those curious eyes,

Lexa squatted down to be on eye level,

“It’s Lexa,” she said smiling. The writer didn’t know how this little girl managed to calm her nerves and was able to interact so casually with her,

“Leksa?” Madi tested the word on her tongue and Lexa chuckled,

“Leksa!” the blue-eyed girl smiled brightly and extended her hand, Lexa raised her eyebrows and took the little hand and shook it,

“Nice to meet you, Leksa. I’m Madi, do you want to be my friend?” the little energy ball said excitedly, and Lexa laughed and nodded,

“It’s nice to meet you too, Madi. And yes, I’d like to be your friend,” she said, and Madi jumped up and down then ran to her Mommy,

“Mommy, I made a new friend!” Madi grinned widely and Clarke smiled at her daughter with that same soft smile she saw at the bar, the one that she only reserved for her little princess. Lexa saw pure love in those bright blue eyes and her heart ached, how she wanted to be the one who made this woman smile like that.

Lexa shook her head and sighed,  
 _Fuck, I’m crushing hard._

Madi ran towards her, still excited at the fact of making a new friend,

“What was that?” she asked pointing at the table,

“It’s omelet,” Lexa smiled and saw Clarke walking closer to her,

“Hmm, smells good. I’d never thought you could cook,” Clarke tried to snatch a bit of the omelet but received glares and two hands swatted her extended one,

“Mommy!”

“Clarke,”

Lexa chuckled seeing Clarke feigning hurt at being scolded by her and Madi,

“Good girls don’t use hands to pick their food, Mommy!” Madi tried so hard to glare at her Mom while Lexa was shaking as she held her laughter.

“Alright, alright,” Clarke put her hands up in surrender and Madi nodded in satisfaction.

“Oooh! What do we have here? Is that my little monkey?” Raven emerged from upstairs, and Madi squealed,

“Aunt Rae!” the little energy ball bounced at a smiling Raven, she picked her up and spun the little girl in the air,

“God, I missed you little monkey,” Raven kissed her pink cheek and Madi giggled,

“Eww! Aunt Rae, you’re drooling on my cheek!” the five-year-old girl said as she wiggled her tiny body and Raven let her go,

“Guess who’s here?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows and Madi waited in anticipation,

“Your best architect is here!” the Latina beamed, and Anya popped out from behind,

“Hello, Madi. You like your mansion?” Anya asked and the little girl was staring at her open mouthed, looking back at Clarke.

Lexa couldn’t help but adore her, and she didn’t notice the soft smile from the blonde beside her,

“Come on sweetheart, that’s your early Santa,” Clarke encouraged her daughter,

“Thank you for the gift,” Madi said shyly, and Lexa saw how her sister’s eyes softened and smiled adoringly,

“I’m glad you like it, Madi,” the architect said and Madi shook her head,

“No, I LOVE it!” she grinned widely, and ran back to her mom,

“Mommy, can we eat the omelet now?”

“Okay, sweetie,” Clarke lifted Madi and sat her on her special chair and followed her parents who made their way to the living room, Lexa was right behind her.

“Me and your mom have brunch appointment with Kane, so we’ll leave you girls with the omelet,” Jake hugged Clarke, followed by Abby.

“Thanks Mom, Dad. Lunch together next weekend?” Clarke let go of them and both nodded,

“Let us know and the girls are welcomed to tag along,” Jake said and winked at Lexa. Her ear tips were slowly becoming red,

“Honey come on. We’re going to be late,” Abby said and smiled at a flustered Lexa,

“It was really nice to meet you, Lexa. I wish our Clarke here told us sooner about her _friend_ ,” Abby winked at her daughter, who swatted her arm playfully,

“Mom! You’re no better than Dad,” Clarke laughed as the older Griffins exited the house after shouting their goodbyes at Madi and the girls.

Lexa exhaled, feeling her entire body relaxed. God! That was intense,

“Hey,” she turned her head to look at the owner of the sexiest voice she’s ever heard and smiled. The rest of the girls were in the kitchen, leaving Lexa and Clarke in the living room,

“Morning,” Clarke said and kissed her cheek, Lexa’s breath caught in her throat,

“ _Bonjour_ , Klark,” the tall writer greeted her, and smirked upon seeing Clarke blushing,

“Ahem! Clarkey. We are starving, and our little princess here won’t allow us to dig in before the two of you join us here,” Raven said smirking knowingly,

“Oh shut up, Rae. Where is O? She didn’t stay last night?” Clarke replied as she walked to the kitchen, pulling Lexa with her.

“Her boyfriend called and wanted to meet,” Raven explained,

“And you girls,” Raven pointed at her and Clarke,

“You’ve got some juicy stories to share with us,” she wiggled her eyebrows, and Lexa groaned, while Clarke laughed and shook her head,

“Mommy, what is juicy stories?” Madi asked, her mouth stuffed with omelet,

“No talking when your mouth is full sweetie. And that’s something you will know when you will be a grown up, right, Aunt Raven?” Clarke glared at the Latina,

“Alright Mommy bear, we’ll be grownups later, now I’m starving,” Raven said and dug into her omelet.

“Leksa! Your omelet is the bestest ever,” Madi said and Clarke pretended to be hurt and gasped,

“Is my little princess betraying me over a mere omelet?” she said winked at Lexa, who was smiling at Madi,

“Thank you, Madi,” the brunette said. The kid was back to her breakfast, and Clarke leaned closer to her,

“She likes you already. You’re so good with her,” Clarke said and kissed her cheek,

Lexa’s brain short circuited again,

 _Protect them_ ,

Her heart clenched, remembering what happened last night. Lexa promised to herself as she looked over Clarke and Madi to protect them from that fucker; Finn. Lexa was already in love with the little energy ball who loved her omelet.

She was so lost in her thought that she missed Anya’s soft smile, but saw her sister leaning into Raven and whispering something to the Latina,

“She sure is, babe,” Raven winked at Lexa, and she frowned,

“What?” she asked

“Nothing,” Raven smirked and resumed to her meal,

“You guys are weird,” Lexa shook her head and smiled again, seeing Clarke talk to her daughter with so much love,

 _Beautiful family_ , she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys were right! It was our little princess, Madi😁
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	6. Danger

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Lexa asked her as she put on her boots in the hallway,

“Yes, I am. Raven will stay with me, don’t worry,” she leaned to the wall on her left side,

“Call me if that fucker comes and bothers you again,” Lexa said when she finished and tucked Clarke’s hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek,

“I will,” she smiled and closed her eyes. Lexa’s hand was warm and she leaned into the touch. She felt warm lips on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open, and her heart beat faster when her eyes locked with Lexa’s. Clarke sensed that the brunette was nervous, hell, she felt it too. She knew that they moved too fast and yet it just felt right. Whatever it was between them, the blonde artist was willing to take the chance. Lexa smiled and raised an eyebrow, and Clarke’s breath hitched.

There was something in those eyes and the way she looked at Clarke that intrigued her, and she couldn’t fight the pull and closed the distance between them. She smiled into the kiss when she heard Lexa moaning and broke the kiss. The writer chased her lips and groaned when Clarke put a finger on her pouty lips.

“Later, babe,” she said as Madi emerged from the living room and chuckled when Lexa’s cheeks went red,

“Leksa, will you come again tomorrow and make me an omelet?” Madi asked, and Lexa looked at her for permission and Clarke nodded.

“Okay princess. Do you have anything else in mind?” Lexa asked as she squatted down so she was at the same height as Madi,

“A lot of bacon!” Madi replied and Clarke smiled at the interaction,

“You’ve got a deal, princess,” Lexa smiled and Madi squealed excitedly as she ran back to living room.

Clarke chuckled when she heard Madi gushing to Raven about the deal she made with Lexa. Both of them walked to the elevator hand in hand,

“You stole my daughter, Lexa,” Clarke said bemused,

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Clarke. I just happened to make the bestest omelet,” Lexa winked and Clarke shoved her playfully,

“Shut up, you-” Clarke was cut off with a quick kiss from Lexa and shook her head, smiling.

“Bye, Clarke,” the brunette said and Clarke waved at her. Lexa pressed the elevator’s button and Clarke waited until Lexa got inside and the door closed. She went back to her apartment closed the door behind her back.

The memories from last night flooded her mind and she knew that she was blushing from the heat she felt creeping up to her neck and face. It felt like it has been forever since Clarke let herself feel it again; the passion.

Lexa made her feel wanted and appreciated. Lexa made her feel safe and everything just felt so right. She smiled remembering the sight of Lexa making breakfast in the kitchen and how the brunette acted around Madi. She was a bit awkward at first, but when breakfast was finished, Madi already had Lexa wrapped around her finger.

“I can hear your dirty thoughts, Clarkey,” she was startled by Raven who was smirking and walking into the hallway,

“Shut up, Reyes,” she chuckled and Raven shook her head,

“So…. You and Lexa are a thing now?” they walked back into the living room where Madi was drawing with her crayons on the floor,

“I don’t know, Rae. We never had a chance to talk about it this morning,” Clarke sat down on the couch followed by Raven who sat on her left.

“You guys are a perfect match,” Raven said and Clarke exhaled,

“You think?” Clarke suddenly felt unsure and insecure. She was worried that Lexa only thought of her as a distraction from her recent break up with Costia, and she knew that the feelings she had for Lexa were more than just a fling. And Madi seemed to like Lexa already, so Clarke should be more careful with whatever she has with Lexa. She didn’t want for Madi to get hurt if it didn’t work out.

“Hey, I can see you are overthinking. I saw how she looked at you and Madi, Clarke,” Raven said softly,

“Well, I hope you’re right, Rae,” she smiled and Raven nudge her on her shoulder,

“And if what I heard this morning was any indication of that, I’m definitely right,” her friend winked and she chuckled,

“Shut up, Rae,” she said and they both laughed, They spent their afternoon watching Madi’s favorite cartoon. Clarke was preparing for dinner when Madi tugged on her apron,

“Mommy, can I ask you something?” her daughter said quietly,

“Of course, sweetie. What is it?” she put down the knife and focused on her daughter,

“Do I have a daddy?” Madi asked hesitantly, and Clarke’s heart ached for her. Madi never asked anything about her daddy, but Clarke was prepared for this. She lifted her daughter and put her on the stool,

“Yes, you do, sweetheart,” she caressed her cheek,

“But I never saw him. Why?” Madi asked again.

“He left us, baby. But if you want, we can contact him. Do you?” Clarke held her breath, preparing for whatever her daughter demanded,

“No,” Madi shook her head, and Clarke exhaled in relief,

“I don’t need him. I have mommy, and Aunt Rae, and Grandpa and Grandma. Also Aunt Tavia,” she said while counting with her tiny fingers, “Oh! And Leksa,” Madi grinned and Clarke chuckled,

“You really like Lexa, don’t you?” she said and Madi nodded excitedly,

“Of course! She makes the best omelet, Mommy,” Madi said as if it was common sense and Clarke laughed at the expression her daughter wore,

“Alright, buttercup. Why don’t you play with Aunty Rae until dinner is ready?” she said and helped her get off the stool,

“Are we having pasta?” Madi asked excitedly,

“Yep, your favorite,” she answered,

“Yay! Aunty Rae, we’re having pasta for dinner,” Madi said happily as she ran to the living room and plopped down on Raven’s lap,

“Ooof! Go easy on me princess, I’m not as young as I used to be,” Raven laughed,

“You’re not that old, Aunt Rae.” Madi shook her head and Clarke chuckled and went back to her cooking.

* * *

 

Lexa spent the rest of her day in the living room working on another boring article with a cup of coffee alongside Anya who was busy with her phone,

“Don’t you have anything to do other than grinning at your phone like an idiot?” Lexa said bemused. Anya looked up from her phone,

“Raven sent me a picture of Madi eating spaghettis,” her sister replied and she showed her phone to Lexa, but the writer was distracted by the picture of Clarke beside Madi with an apron on,

“I can see your dirty mind, Lex,” Anya smirked and she cleared her throat,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she was going to resume to her work when Anya snatched her laptop and put it away,

“Hey! I’m working,” she huffed, annoyed,

“You’ve been working all day, baby sist. Chill out a bit,” Anya got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen and got back with two cans of soda,

“Now, spill,” her sister said as she plopped back down on the couch,

“What?” she asked innocently,

“Oh come on, Commander. I know what you did last night,” Anya smirked and she sighed,

“Well, I don’t need to tell you then,” she leaned on her back and stretched her arms,

“Yes, I’ve had plenty information with all that noise. I wasn’t asking for the details, Lexa. I’m asking what are you gonna do about it?” Anya’s face was serious now, and Lexa was nervous with the sudden change,

“I like her. And yeah I understand that this is not a good idea considering my recent break up with Costia,” she started and Anya nodded,

“But, whatever it is that we have, I assure you it wasn’t me just looking for a rebound. There was this weird pull that I couldn’t ignore between us,” she explained, and Anya hummed,

“So, you finally got over that bitch. I’m happy for you, Lex,” Anya hugged her,

“Do you think Clarke feels the same?” she asked after a few moments,

“Lex, you have no idea how she looked at you this morning, and how you looked at her, it wasn’t that different. Just remember that you have two people in your responsibility if you choose to be with Clarke,” Anya said softly and she nodded,

“I’m aware of that, Ahn. Madi is so bright, just like her mom. And she likes my omelet,” she smiled and Anya chuckled,

“I see she’s got you wrapped around her finger already,” and they both laughed,

“I have no idea how that little girl did that. I was never good with kids, but Madi is easy to be around with,” Lexa smiled at the thought of Madi dragging her out of the kitchen after breakfast and asking her to draw with her.

Lexa is bad at art and Raven teased her about it when she saw her drawings, and yet, Madi praised her for the effort,

“Well, she grew up with amazing women in her life,” the architect said and sipped her soda. Her phone screen lightened up and she swiped it open.

“And what’s with the deal you made with Madi? Raven told me that she was excited and didn’t stop talking about it,” Anya asked curiously,

“I promised her to come by and make her an omelet with a lot of bacon,” she grinned,

"Damn, you’re whipped by the two Griffins,” Anya laughed and Lexa smacked her arm playfully,

“Shut up, Anya. I can say the same about you. Is it serious between you and Raven?” Lexa cracked her soda can open and drank,

“I love her, though I don’t know how she feels about me,” Anya smiled weakly,

“Did you tell her how you feel?”

“Not yet. I don’t know how to tell her without freaking her out,” her sister sighed, and she chuckled,

“I’d never thought the General would be having love troubles,” and that earned her a smack on her head,

“That was not cool, Ahn!” she yelled at her sister who was laughing as she ran away from her to her bedroom. She shook her head and retrieved her laptop. It was already seven and Lexa had to send her draft by ten. The young writer was so immersed in her work and managed to finished two hours later. Lexa was about to send the draft when her phone vibrated.

She opened the message and smiled,

**Unknown number-**

_Hey, It’s Clarke. So, Madi has been bugging me about the deal and wouldn’t go to sleep before I text you to confirm it_.

**Lexa Woods-**

_Hi Clarke. Tell Madi the deal’s still on ;) I’ll be there at 8._

**Clarke Griffin-**

_Great! Thanks Lexa, ;) I’m going to tuck her in, good night. See you tomorrow._

She smiled and was startled when Anya cleared her throat, “Now who looks like an idiot?” her sister smirked and the brunette rolled her eyes, though she smiled widely,

“Where are you going?” she asked when Anya walked to the front door,

“Convenient store, you need something?”

“Wait, I’ll come with you,” Lexa went to her room to take her jacket and was back in a second. They got out from the house and walked to the store. After they got what they needed, the two siblings walked back to their house.

Anya was on the phone with Raven, and Lexa slowed her pace to give her sister some privacy.

They were halfway from home when someone blocked her path. She couldn’t see who it was because it was too dark and the person was wearing a cap,

“Hey, you’re blocking my way,” Lexa was annoyed. She was tired and she forgot to send her draft earlier.

“Lexa, what are you doing? It’s getting cold,” she heard her sister yelled and her eyes widened in shock when the person in front of her took off the cap,

“What the fuck do you think you’re -” she was cut off when a fist made a contact with her face and she stumbled back.

“Lexa!” Anya ran back to her and her assailant kicked her on the stomach and she fell down on her knees and received another kick on her face,

“You’ll never have her, bitch! Clarke is mine, do you hear me?” Finn put his cap back on and was on his ass in a split second when Anya kicked his face,

“You son of a bitch!” Anya growled and was about to kick him again, but she stopped when Lexa groaned and ran toward her,

“Fuck! Lexa are you okay? Let’s get you to the hospital,” Anya helped her get up and the architect cursed when she realized that Finn got away,

“No, Anya. I’m fine,” she wiped the blood from her busted lip and flinched at the pain that shot from her rib.

_Fuck! I’m gonna kill that fucker when I see him again_

“You’re not okay, Lexa. I’ll go back and get the car, you wait here,” Anya was about to walk away and Lexa grabbed her sister’s arm,

“I said I’m fine,” she said and grunted as she walked, Anya was on her right side,

“At least let me help, hang on to me,” Anya snaked her arm around Lexa’s waist and they walked back slowly to their house.

Once they were home, Lexa plopped down on the couch while Anya rushed to the kitchen and got back with a towel and some ice,

“Here, put it on your face. It’s already starting to swell,” her sister sat down on her left and she flinched when the cold towel made contact with her busted lip,

“You’re not gonna tell Raven or Clarke about this, okay?” Lexa said and she shook her head when Anya was about to argue,

“Anya, please. I don’t want them to worry. I can take care of that fucker, he just took me by surprise,” she leaned on her back and sighed.

How was she supposed to go to Clarke’s apartment in the morning with all the bruises, the swollen lips and black eye?

“What are you going to do about your promise with Madi tomorrow?” Anya got up walked to the bathroom and was back with two painkillers and water. Lexa took the pills and drank it and waited for the medication to kick in,

“I can’t just cancel on the last minute, Ahn. I’ll go and think of some excuses for it later,” she said and groaned again when she tried to reach her laptop,

“Rest for now, Lex. You shouldn’t be working anymore tonight,” Anya scolded her,

“I just need to send the draft,” she huffed and her sister retrieved her laptop and put it on her lap,

“Send it and then you go straight to bed,” Anya crossed her arms and Lexa rolled her eyes. Once she sent her draft, she went to her room with Anya right behind her.

The architect helped her settle and left the room just after Lexa started to stare daggers at her. She groaned and cursed when she moved her body so she could lie more comfortably. A few minutes later, the medicine started to kick in and the pain lessened. She was exhausted and finally let the sleep pull her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think🤓


	7. Omelet, Bell Pepper, and Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyah! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to update this one, i hope you guys like it.  
> And I didn't ask my beta to check for any errors, because I was too excited to upload this chapter, and my friend was a bit busy, so pardon me for the mistakes. Please point it out so that i can fix it later, ;)
> 
> Aaanyway! Enjoy and Thanks for taking your time reading this,

* * *

 

 

“Mommy! Wake up, wake up!” Madi jumped into her bed and landed her tummy onto Clarke’s body. Clarke was sleeping on her stomach and groaned at the added pressure, and forced her eyes opened,

“Come on, mommy. Leksa is coming!” Madi was so excited and Clarke couldn’t find it in her to scold her five years old daughter, who woke her up way too early for breakfast. She shifted to her side and reached for her daughter who was now kneeling on the bed. Madi giggled and wiggled her body out of her mom’s hold when she tickled her sides,

“You are lively this morning, my princess,” she ruffled her daughter’s hair and kissed her plump cheek,

“Good morning sunshine,” Clarke held Madi’s face in her hands and kissed her button nose, elicited another giggling sound from the girl,

“Mommy, you smell funny!” the girl said before she jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room.

Clarke chuckled and threw her legs out and let it dangled from the bedside. She stretched out her limbs and moan in satisfaction when her stiff muscles loosened.

“Did you brush your teeth, sweetie?” she called out and heard a faint ‘yes, Mommy’ from her daughter, who was now in the living room and watching her morning cartoon.

Clarke sighed and walked into bathroom; she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she put on a loose low cut t-shirt and short shorts that hugged her ass perfectly. The blonde wanted to look nice for Lexa, and she couldn’t stop the heat that crept up from her neck to her face at the thought.

It has been long since Clarke wanted to impress someone. Though she wasn’t ashamed of her body, the young mother couldn’t help to feel self-conscious about it. Lexa was beautiful and smart. The brunette could be with anyone she desired, and yet she chose Clarke.

Her mind went back to that night when she gave in to the primal desire that she has been holding since the first time Clarke laid eyes on the beautiful, confident brunette whose eyes pierced through the barrier she kept around her shattered heart. The way Lexa treated her awoken butterflies in her chest. How Lexa deemed her stretch marks on her flat belly as beautiful made her wanted to cry from the onslaught of emotions she felt.

 

Clarke took a deep breath from her nose, and then exhaled through her mouth. She looked at her reflection at the mirror; a woman that was long gone buried under the pieces that was once her hearts. She saw a piece of her old self resurfaced, smiling back at her. Clarke didn’t realize that part was lost in the midst of responsibilities as a young single parent for her beautiful daughter. The blonde didn’t realize her eyes had lost their youth light until she saw them brightened at the prospect of spending her morning with Lexa.

This single human being had managed to bring the joy back into her life. It wasn’t like Clarke didn’t enjoy her current life; she has a smart daughter who always gave her the strength she needed to wake up and confront any hardships thrown by the life itself. She has her parents and best friends who supported her in the lowest stage of her life after what happened with Finn and when she struggled with Madi. She loved her job as an artist.

But Clarke was never the same; wasn’t the passionate woman she once was, until Lexa came into picture and sparked the fire on her slowly dying ember; her heart. Barely two weeks, and Lexa already built a place for herself in the corner of Clarke’s battered heart. She was scared of her growing affection towards the brunette girl who recently had her heart broken.

Clarke shook her head; it wasn’t the right time to let her fear drag her down to that dark place. She brushed her blonde hair and tied it up and let some golden tendrils fell on the sides of her face.

She exited her room and walked straight to the couch where Madi sang along the soundtrack of her favorite cartoon.

“When is Leksa coming, Mommy?” Madi asked after the song ended. She curled into her and laid her head on Clarke’s chest,

“Soon sweetie,” she kissed the top of her daughter’s head and reveled in her scent. Madi tucked her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck and relaxed at the familiar smell of her mom. It was a habit they developed to comfort each other. Madi knew her mommy needed to be strong for them. She was a bright child, always noticed when Clarke would retreat into the void that consumed her slowly, when memories threatened to drag down. She enveloped Clarke in the warmth of her unconditional love.

Clarke glanced at the clock above the TV, it was 7.45.

Her phone buzzed and a smile blossomed from her lips when she saw Lexa’s name. She swiped the screen opened the message.

 

**_Lexa-_ **

_Hey beautiful ;)_

 

She chuckled and typed her reply,

 

**_Clarke-_ **

_Hey you  ;)_

 

**_Lexa-_ **

_I’m on my way to fulfill my deal with the princess._

_I_ _s it okay if I bought her some sweets?_

 

Her heart swelled with adoration when she read Lexa’s text.

 

**_Clarke-_ **

_As long as I get some ;)_

 

**_Lexa-_ **

_I thought you’d never ask ;)_

 

Clarke felt her cheek blushed at the implied meaning behind those words. She felt like a teenager again. She caressed Madi’s hair and heard a soft breathing; her daughter has fallen back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock from the front door. Madi sprang from her lap and run clumsily to the door. Clarke who was right behind her daughter laughed at Madi’s enthusiasm.

The door flung opened and Madi squealed in excitement,

 

“Leksa! You’re here!” Madi hugged the giggling brunette woman’s leg,

 

“Hey,” she greeted shyly when Madi finally let Lexa go and ran toward guest room where Raven was still asleep. They laughed when they heard Madi’s high-pitched squeals and something crashed, followed by strings of curses by the groaning Raven,

 

“No cursing in my daughter’s presence, Reyes!” she yelled and heard a squeal again.

 

“Sorry about that,” Clarke said sheepishly but frowned when she looked closer at Lexa. She had her hoodie and sunglasses on. The blonde saw the cut on Lexa’s bottom lip,

 

“What happened to you?” Clarke took the brunette’s hand and helped her with the grocery bag she brought.

 

“I was walking home from convenient store last night, and ran into a pole,” Lexa answered with a shrug,

 

“Uh uh. You think I’d buy your bullshit?” Clarke said skeptically

 

“Hey, what happened with no cursing?” Lexa retorted and she rolled her eyes.

 

She reached up to take Lexa’s sunglasses and gasped at the sight of her bruised eyes,

“Lexa, who did this?” Clarke asked as she lead Lexa to the kitchen and put the bag down on the floor,

 

The brunette sighed, “There was this drunken guy who got in my way and he started the fight, so I fought back,” Lexa shrugged and Clarke knew she was lying.

She crossed her arms under her breasts and stared at the woman who looked like she was daydreaming in front of her. Clarke was fully aware of the effect she has on Lexa with her choice of clothing, and she secretly pat herself on the back. She snapped out of her triumph and schooled her feature one more time,

 

“Lexa,” she said sternly.

 

Lexa blinked and the brunette sighed in defeat.

 

* * *

 

Lexa was a bit distracted with the sight before her. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Clarke’s cleavage which was showing thanks to the low cut t-shirt the blonde was wearing. Her mind pictured their Saturday morning together when they first had sex. She could feel the soft flesh on her lips, the plump swell of Clarke’s breast that fit so well in her palm. The image of Clarke came undone from her touch-

“Lexa,”

The writer blinked as Clarke’s stern voice pulled her out from her dirty thoughts. She knew the blonde wouldn’t believe the lies she told her. Lexa was never good at lying and making excuses would just make things worse for her.

Lexa sighed, and closed her eyes for a second before she look back at Clarke.

“It was Finn,” she said as she studied Clarke’s expression.

Her eyes widened and her body went rigid. Fear and anger swirled in her eyes, and Lexa wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do.

“He did this to you?” Clarke’s voice was small and shaking,

“How did he even know where to find you?” she stood and began to pace back and forth.

“Hey, it’s okay. It wasn’t that bad, Clarke,” Lexa got up from the stool and reached for Clarke’s arm,

“Lexa! This is not okay. He could’ve done worse than this. He hurt you because of me,” she almost yelled as she faced Lexa, and the brunette’s heart ached for this beautiful woman. The unshed tears flooded her cerulean blue eyes.

“Clarke, it wasn’t your fault. I was distracted and he got me by surprise. He was just a sick psycho who couldn’t accept how he fucked up by leaving you,” Lexa stepped closer to Clarke who was now sobbing. The green eyed writer wrapped her arms around Clarke hugged her tightly, tried not to flinch when Clarke’s arm squeezed her sides.

She knew Clarke was terrified. That motherfucker scarred Clarke so deep, and Lexa vowed in her heart she would protect her and the kid from that trash.

“What if he came after you again? Or Anya, Raven? I’m scared, Lex,” Clarke cried on her chest and the warmth of her tears seeped into her bones and just added to the fuel of her fury at the man who hurt and left Clarke in pieces. Finn would get what he deserves, and Lexa would make sure of that.

“If he did, we’ll deal with him.” Lexa pulled back to look at her,

“For now, I have a deal to fulfill with the mighty princess,” Clarke chuckled at that, and Lexa’s heart fluttered at the sound.

“Alright,” Clarke stepped aside; Lexa dried the tear that stained her soft skin with her hoodie’s long sleeve, causing Clarke to blush.

Lexa chuckled and earned a playful slap on her arm.

She took out three chocolate bars and some candies and put them into the fridge and placed the ingredients for breakfast on the counter top.

Lexa was too absorbed in her current task and jumped when small figure was latched on her left leg. She looked down and smiled at the beaming girl,

“Hey, cupcake. Did you manage to wake Aunt Rae?” Lexa stopped chopping the sausage and focused on Madi,

“I did!” Madi’s smiled in triumph and Lexa heard Raven’s grumbling,

“She squealed into my ears!” Raven said exasperatedly,

“You brought it upon yourself, Rae. There was no doubt she got that piercing shriek from you,” Clarke chuckled and Raven sulked,

“And she got her stubborn trait from her mom. I think I’ve aged twice because both of you,” Raven sighed and Madi giggled,

“Aunt Rae, you’re exagre…. erm” Madi’s face scrunched up when she struggled with the big word. The three adults waited with anticipation,

“Exaggerating,” Lexa helped and Madi beamed at her,

“Yes! Aunt Rae, you’re exagrerating,” Madi said and nodded, pleased with her achievement, while Lexa did her best not to laugh at Madi’s messy pronunciation of the big word.

“I guess the big accomplishment deserve some sweet reward after breakfast?” Lexa smiled and just when she thought Madi’s face couldn’t be more brighter, the girl jumped up and down with renewed big smile,

“You bring sweets? Is it chocolate?” Madi jumped into her, and Lexa had to steady her footing from the impact. She huffed to stop her to yelp because Madi’s weight put a strain on her bruised rib. She hoped nothing was broken, that fucker kicked her hard.

“Did you just read my mind, princess?” Lexa narrowed her eyes with playful smile on her lips,

“I’m awesome like that,” Madi wore a smug grin which undoubtedly she adopted from Raven,

“Yes, that’s my girl!” Raven ran toward Lexa and Madi, then lifted the giggling five year-old onto her shoulders and made engine-like noises as she ran into the living room.

Lexa laughed at the scene and missed the way Clarke’s eyes shone and the soft smile on the blonde’s lips.

“Should I worry about you stealing my little girl completely? You just met her yesterday and already her favorite person,” Clarke faked an apprehensive face,

“Don’t worry too much, Clarke. You’re a wonderful mother. I couldn’t compete with you even if I tried,” Lexa said as she went back to her prior task. Her heart swelled with strange yet familiar feeling.

The brunette washed some carrots, green bell peppers, some spinach and onion for the omelet then chopped them into small pieces and pan-fried them. She whisked some eggs then added the sausage, the pan-fried veggies, and some salt.

She smiled when warmth enveloped her from behind. As she poured the mix into the hot frying pan and let it cook for a while.

Clarke tightened her hold and Lexa chuckled. The pain has lessened a bit and Lexa was relieved that Clarke held her on the waist,

“What are you doing, Clarke?” she asked as she checked on the omelet,

“Thank you,” the young mother said with a sigh and Lexa shuddered at the warm breath on her neck,

“It’s just an omelet, Clarke. I can teach you how to make it so you can win Madi back,” Lexa said half teasing,

“I mean, for everything. For being here with me when I had mental break down yesterday, for standing up for me when Finn appeared, and for the joy you gave to Madi,” Clarke’s voice was small and Lexa turned around and looked into Clarke’s eyes,

“You don’t need to thank me, Clarke. _Thank you_ for taking care of me when I stupidly got myself sick,” Lexa cupped her face and smiled.

“I only did what I could, Anya, Raven and Echo were wasted,” both of them chuckled.

Lexa turned around to check on the omelet and flipped it, her body shuddered at the moan came from behind her,

“Mmh… smells good,” Clarke put her chin Lexa’s shoulder and kissed her neck,

“Clarke… you’re distracting me,” she whined and Clarke laughed then gave her another kiss on the cheek,

“I’ll set the table,” Clarke left her to her cooking and Lexa was grateful,

Her heart beats were erratic, this domesticated feeling was a bit overwhelming for her, but it was a good kind of overwhelming. The kind which made you excited in anticipation, sent butterflies inside your tummy, or when you sat on a roller coaster and it left you breathlessly happy afterwards. Lexa didn’t know any other words to explain how she felt, but maybe she didn’t need to. She just had to let herself to feel and explore whatever it was between her and the wonderful woman she just met two weeks ago.

Lexa never knew if it was possible to feel like this to someone you barely knew. They only met twice before they kissed, and Lexa was never the type to do one night stand. She was never one to believe in love at the first sight either,

_Oookayyy, genius. Stop. Right. There. Don’t go there, not yet. It was just an attraction, Clarke was beautiful. Don’t ruin this,_

Okay, her head now complied with her heart a little, but still trying to look for any chance to make her hesitate. But her heart knew that it was more than just a mere attraction. She never felt this way before; the pull to drown in those breathtakingly beautiful cerulean blue eyes and to protect her from any harm. It was like her body gravitated towards Clarke, and whatever it was she felt for Costia couldn’t be compared to this foreign yet familiar feeling.

What Lexa and Costia had was nice, but the brunette always felt like she was the only one who tried. Now she doubted if Costia even loved her; she even doubted herself now.

Lexa snapped out from her thought, and switched off the stove. The omelet was ready, and she put it on the plate Clarke put near her. She put some butter on the pan and put some bacon then let it cooked,

“Madi liked it crispy,” Clarke told her, and she smiled. They had the same respect for bacon; it HAS to be crispy, and Lexa would make everyone saw it in the same light as she and Madi did.

She put everything on the table while Clarke poured orange juice and some milk for Madi and three cups of coffee for the three adults.

“Come on, kids, time for breakfast,” Clarke called and Lexa shook her head bemused at the sight of Madi raced Raven to the kitchen and squealed when the Latina scooped her then threw her onto her shoulder,

“Aunt Rae! Let me down, please!” Madi giggled and Raven put the girl down on her special chair.

They sat down on the stool and waited for Clarke to put the omelet into their plate, like it was a silent agreement if they wanted to have a peaceful breakfast.

“Why did my bacon was crispy as paper?” Raven sulked and Clarke looked at Lexa, who raised her brow,

“Bacon just have to be crispy, Aunt Rae,” Madi looked at Raven like she was being ridiculous,

“Yeah, Rae. It was the law of universe; crispy bacon. You just had to live with it,” Lexa smirked at the bewildered Raven and winked at Madi who was beaming. They high fived while Raven groaned and Clarke laughed.

They ate in comfortable silence until Madi noticed the green bell pepper,

“Mommy, I don’t like bell pepper,” Madi was on the verge of tears because she couldn’t enjoy her favorite omelet.

Clarke was about to scold her daughter for being picky, but Lexa beat her into it.

“Aww, cupcake. Why didn’t you like bell pepper, sweetie?” Lexa asked softly,

“It tasted awful!” Madi’s lips trembled, she was sure her Mommy would scold her now,

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t like it. But bell pepper was reeaally good for you. Have you tried to eat it with omelet and bacon?” Madi shook her head,

“Try it, you wouldn’t be able to taste your bell pepper,” Lexa tried, and Madi looked at her with doubt in her eyes,

“Trust me, I hated bell pepper too. But my mom used to put them into my omelet and I didn’t even know it was there before she told me,” Lexa smiled, encouraging Madi to eat her veggies,

The young brunette poked at her omelet, and scooped it with her spoon. She looked at her mommy who smiled and nodded, then to Raven who was beaming with anticipation, and finally to Lexa. Madi gulped loudly and put her omelet into her mouth, the three women waited, holding their breath.

Madi chewed her food, and took a bite of her bacon. Her eyes widened as she swallowed,

“I didn’t taste green bell pepper!” she said, and the three adults smiled in relief.

“I told you,” Lexa winked and the girl smiled widely

“You’re awesome, Leksa!” Madi said then resumed her eating.

Lexa caught Clarke smiling at her and her breath hitched at the tenderness she saw in those bright eyes,

“Damn, Woods. Now you’ve really stolen both of the Griffin’s hearts. I’ve tried my best to make this little monkey to eat her bell pepper, but you did it at the first try,” Raven faked her disappointment,

“Though I’m sure they’ve stolen yours,” Raven smirked and Lexa blushed.

This little family did steal her heart from their first encounter, and Lexa was useless against the growing affection she felt toward them.

Their breakfast went smoothly, and Clarke allowed Madi to have some chocolate Lexa brought for her and the girl was ecstatic,

* * *

 

Her Sunday afternoon couldn’t be more comfortable; Madi was playing at the park a few minutes away from their apartment. Her daughter was in sugar rush mode after the chocolate she ate, and Raven claimed she needed quality time with her little monkey, which was only half of the truth. Her best friend was giving Clarke some time alone with Lexa to talk, and she was grateful for that.

Clarke wanted to know every single thing about the charming brunette, who was now lying on the couch with her head on the blonde’s lap. Her broken lip and bruised eye was apparent, and if Raven and Madi did notice it, they didn’t say anything. Maybe her smart daughter heard her crying and decided to not to ask. Clarke should talk with her daughter later.

Clarke was applying some cream on the cut on Lexa’s lip and the brunette hissed,

“Sorry,” Clarke said in almost a whisper,

“It’s okay,” Lexa assured her,

“And thanks for the wonderful breakfast,” Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa’s forehead,

“I thought Madi would throw a fit because of the bell pepper. I forgot to tell you about it,” Clarke chuckled and Lexa sat up facing her.

“Well, it was a good thing I chopped them really small. I was surprised she even noticed,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke just couldn’t have enough of it. She tucked some loose strands of brown curls. She stared at Lexa’s curious gaze, thinking of the way to approach the topic that has been on her mind since yesterday. Clarke needed to know that she and Lexa were on the same page, because Clarke wouldn’t want to explore this further, whatever it was they had, if only to end up hurting herself and Madi.

“Clarke? Where did you go?” Lexa waved her hand and she blinked,

“Sorry,” she mumbled and took a deep breath.

“I was thinking that we probably need to talk about… us? Whatever it was, if you know what I mean. And it’s okay if you didn’t want to talk at all. I just don’t want to assume anything when all that it was just some fling for you, and…” Clarke’s rambling was cut off when Lexa trapped her lips between her own for a quick kiss. Lexa pulled back too soon, leaving Clarke breathless and the brunette chuckled and kissed her cheek,

“Clarke, breathe,” Lexa gave her that charming smirk and Clarke swooned. This woman would be her downfall and she thought she wouldn’t mind it at all.

“First; yes, I think we need to talk about us. It has only been two weeks, and we only met twice before that mind-blowing sex we had,” Lexa smirked again and Clarke blushed.

“And I know that I just broke up with my ex, and this,” the brunette gestured between them, “might be a bad idea,” Lexa took a deep breath, and Clarke felt like she wanted to cry. If Lexa decided to stay friend and forget what happened, Clarke would respect it.

“But,” Lexa caressed her cheek and Clarke leaned into the touch,

“I also knew that I couldn’t deny what I feel for you,” the writer continued and Clarke’s bottom lip trembled.

“I might be weird, but even before everything fell apart with Costia that night, I was already attracted to you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. Your eyes, oh my god, your blue eyes just so beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa said passionately and the blonde gave a teary smile.

“And to be honest, despite the messy and painful break up with Costia, my mind always gravitate to the beautiful blonde with  the brightest eyes and when I finally saw you again, I knew it was a bad idea, but you were you. I just couldn’t resist this weird pull to you,” Lexa leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss,

“And FYI, I didn’t do one night stand,” Lexa finished with a smirk, and Clarke shook her head smiling,

“So… I guess… it was my turn to confess now?” Clarke said nervously, Lexa nodded.

“I like you,” the artist blurted and earned a cute chuckle from Lexa,

“Madi liked you too, and it wasn’t easy for her to get attach to someone she just met recently. And it scared me,” Clarke’s voice cracked a bit and she took calming breath,

“I want to know everything about you, Lexa. I wouldn’t ask you to stick around, because my life was in a mess. I was a mess and after my ex’s reappearance,” the blonde closed her eyes,

“Hey,” Lexa cupped her face in her hands and Clarke opened her eyes to see those green eyes peeked into her soul,

“We were both a mess. I just broke up with my ex and here I was, with you, the beautiful mess who was stronger than anyone I have ever known,” Lexa said softly and Clarke knew she was done for. Her smile was so bright, her vibrant green eyes shone with emotions the brunette would never show on her face. Those eyes spoke the untold, and for now, it was enough.

“Thank you,” Clarke sighed,

“And Clarke? If sticking around would mean getting those beaming smiles from Madi just for omelet and sweets, I’d like to try. We didn’t need to label this, because I knew both of us was still nursing the old wounds,” Clarke was now a sobbing mess and she let Lexa to pull her in and hugged her tight,

“I want to get to know you and Madi. And I want you to know that you were an amazing woman, and I like you,” Lexa kissed her temple, and it felt so right.

 They separated and looked at each other’s face.

“I’m sorry Finn did this to you,” she caressed Lexa’s bruised eye and swollen lip,

“It wasn’t your fault, Clarke,” Lexa assured her, but Clarke couldn’t help to feel guilty about it.

The young mom snaked her arms around Lexa’s torso to hug her again, but she let the other woman go when she felt Lexa flinched and hissed,

“Lex? What’s wrong?” Clarke asked in concern,

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Lexa said, her voice strained.

“Obviously, you weren’t. Take off your clothes,” Clarke said sternly and Lexa smirked.

“And here I thought you’d never ask for your share of ‘sweets’,” the brunette teased her and Clarke could feel her cheek blushed.

“Lexaa. Just let me see how bad it was. What if your rib was broken?” Clarke wouldn’t take no for answer, and Lexa seemed to get it.

The brunette pulled up her hoodie and her t-shirt, leaving her only in her black sport bra, and Clarke gasped at the sight.

The bruise on Lexa’s skin was a mix of yellow and purple. She took a closer look and pressed her finger tips on the bruised skin. She was lucky her mom taught her some basic knowledge about first aid. She took some tube from the first aid kit and put some cream on Lexa’s bruised skin,

“I don’t think anything was broken,” she said after she finished applying the ointment and held her finger in front of Lexa, who was going to speak,

“But you need to be careful not to strain your body too much. Maybe you should go see doctor and got it checked,” Clarke finished and Lexa sighed.

“There was no need to go to a doctor, Clarke. I felt better already after your care,” Lexa winked at her and Clarke slapped her arm,

“Damn you and your abs,” Clarke shook her head bemused,

“You liked us,” Lexa said and gestured at her body, a smug grin on her face,

“I do,” her voice dropped a notch and she could see Lexa’s eyes darken and her body shivered,

She yelped and moaned when Lexa’s lips captured hers in a demanding kiss. Her body felt like it was on fire. Lexa pulled out from the kiss and Clarke almost whined and it turned into another breathy moan when the brunette assaulted her neck.

Lexa kissed the soft skin and sucked on it as if she was marking Clarke, and it turned her on even more.

Clarke let Lexa pushed her down on the couch, her arm wrapped around Lexa’s torso. She raked her blunt nails along Lexa’s back and the brunette moaned.

The blonde artist felt a hand on her stomach and traveled north to her chest when her phone went off.

She groaned and Lexa chuckled and kissed her lips before she got off of Clarke.

She saw the caller ID and cursed under her breath,

“I’ll kill Raven for her worst timing,” she grunted and Lexa laughed,

Clarke accepted the call, Raven and Madi was on their way back to apartment and then ended the call.

“They will be here in a few minutes,” Clarke sulked and it earned her a peck on the lips.

“I guess your ‘sweets’ should wait for another time,” Lexa winked as she put her clothes back on,

“I don’t think I could wait,” Clarke rasped and moved to straddle Lexa who wore smug grin. They kissed again and-

“Clarkey! We’re back!” they heard Raven’s voice outside the door and Clarke groaned while Lexa laughed as she finished putting on her clothes. The other woman hopped off the couch and walked to the front door. Lexa looked back at her through her shoulder and winked as she swayed her hip more than necessary.

“You tease!” Clarke whined and Lexa laughed again.

That laughter sent butterflies into her belly and her chest.

_Fuck! I’m totally screwed_

But Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 


	8. Don’t be afraid, you’re safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've been saying this a lot, but sorry for the delayed update.   
> And i need to warned you about the violence and bad words in the middle of this chapter,  
> I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :)

 

 

 

A few days passed and the bruises on her ribs and face started to heal, left her with a healing split lip and sore rib. Her Sunday with Clarke, Madi, and Raven was fun and the writer left the apartment with a silly dopey smile on her face.

Anya was having a good time teasing her that night, and Lexa let her that one time.

It was Wednesday and Lexa missed the blonde and the little brunette so much. She hadn’t been able to hang out with Clarke and Madi because of an emergency meeting with the editor of online magazine she worked for on Monday, and she was busy with her article ever since she got back from the meeting.

It was 4 p.m. when Lexa finally finished her article and sent it to the annoying editor. She considered to resign from the company and resumed her novel material which she only did to spend some free time. Maybe she could publish another book.

She unplugged her phone and her tired face lightened up when she saw a message from Clarke. They’ve been texting each other since Lexa got back from the blonde’s apartment.

Last night Madi convinced her Mom to do video call with Lexa; just like the past two nights ago, and the young writer was beaming when she accept the call and was greeted by the smiling Clarke and an excited squeal from Madi.

It began on Sunday evening when Lexa received a text from Clarke, asking if it’s okay for her to make video call since Made fussed around and refused to sleep. The five year old wanted to see Lexa before she went to sleep. Lexa, of course, said okay and called them instead, and the happy, wide smile from Madi definitely made her evening.

Last night was no exception. The five years old missed her so much already and Clarke was pouting adorably, earned a chuckle from Lexa. After twenty minutes, Madi yawned and had to say good bye and went to sleep. Lexa waited while Clarke tucked her in and smiled widely when the beautiful artist was back with a white tank and blue sleeping shorts.

They spent two hours talking and teasing each other not so innocently, and at 11 p.m. she saw Clarke struggled to keep her eyes open. They lied on their bed and put the phone on their side, so Lexa could still see Clarke getting comfortable under the cover. They shared soft whispers and stayed like that, looking at each other with longings in their eyes.

Clarke was asleep after a few minutes, and Lexa felt her heart constricted in best and worst way. She hadn’t felt this content for a long time, not even when she was with Costia. And the worst part was she wasn’t there on her side, and Lexa felt conflicted with her feelings. They were taking things slow and easy, neither want to rush into a relationship. But Lexa just couldn’t shake the knot she felt in her stomach thinking about not being there for Clarke if the nasty nightmare woke her in the middle of the night.

To ease her worry, the brunette left the call connected, and watched Clarke slept peacefully. She smiled when Clarke mumbled in her sleep and fell asleep a few minutes after. To their surprise, the call stayed connected the whole night and Lexa woke up to a sleepy smile on her screen this morning. They whispered ‘good mornings’ and Lexa swore she has never been this happy waking up in the morning. It made her thinking how it would feel when she woke up with Clarke in her arms every morning.

Snapped out of her thoughts, Lexa opened the text and smiled when she read it,

 

**_Clarke-_ **

_Hey, are you busy this evening? How does dinner sound?_

**_Lexa-_ **

_Are you asking me out for date, Ms. Griffin? ;)_

**_Clarke-_ **

_If you want it to be, Ms. Woods ;)_

 

“Someone is having her first date,”

The brunette almost jumped from the couch when a smirking Anya appeared from behind, clearly peeking at her text,

“What the hell, Ahn! You’re gonna give me heart attack. I swear you got worse after you spent more time with Raven,” Lexa grumbled but failed to hide her smile.

She was more than happy seeing Anya happier but her mischievousness was getting worst, no doubt Raven rubbed off on her,

“You love me anyway. And yes, that woman was a force to reckon with, she was amazing,” now Anya was the one who had a dopey, idiot smile on her face and Lexa chuckled as she shook her head.

“So…” Lexa drawled as she locked her phone screen

“Hmm?” Anya hummed as she plopped down on the couch beside the brunette.

“Is it serious between you and Raven?” Lexa inquired, turning her body so that she was face to face with Anya.

“I think so. We haven’t talked much about it. We’re dating, sex is good and we’re happy,” Anya said nonchalantly and Lexa frowned,

“Damn it, Ahn. I don’t need to hear about your sex life, for fuck’s sake,” the younger girl groaned and Anya laughed at her now deep red sister.

“Enough about me. What about you and Clarke? ‘Cause I could see Commander Hearteyes is back,” Anya asked and grinned when Lexa groaned at the nickname her sister gave her when the brunette had her first crush on her classmate in high school and foolishly told her older sister and earned the nickname when Anya saw how Lexa looked at the girl who clearly didn’t know the young Lexa existed and was crushing hard on her.

“Ugh, stop calling me that,” Lexa got up from the couch and walked to fridge and took a bottle of water and drank it greedily,

“Alright, Commander,” Anya chuckled and Lexa sighed exaggeratedly as she sat back down on the couch, but her stupid smile was stuck on her face.

“I’m glad you were over that bitch, Lex. I liked her because I saw you were happy and in love with her. I honestly thought she stopped playing around like the first time you guys dating, guess I was wrong about that,” Anya said softly, and Lexa could see that her sister was worried about her.

“Well, I think I’ve been fooling myself this whole time, Ahn. I loved her, and for four years I tried to be what she needed me to, blinded by my efforts to not fall out of love with her and didn’t see how futile it was. What I felt for Costia was superficial compared to how it was with Clarke. I know we just met and it was kinda rushed, but it just felt right. We decided not to label whatever it was between us just yet. Both of us had been hurt and still healing. But if I have to say it, yes, I am serious about this,” Lexa felt lighter after saying it out loud.

“Good to know. ‘Cause even though you’re my baby sister, I’ll still kick your ass if you mess with Clarke,” Anya said seriously, and Lexa gulped.

“I won’t, Ahn. You have my words,” Lexa promised and Anya nodded, satisfied with her sister’s answer.

“I’ll let you get ready for that date now, go get your girl, sis,” Anya winked and Lexa chuckled at her silly sister.

“And Ahn, I need you to do me a favor if you don’t mind?” Lexa said nervously,

“Okay, name it,” the dirty blonde waited expectantly, eager to help her sister,

“So, I was thinking, maybe-” Lexa explained her rushed plans for their date, though it was Clarke who initiated first, Lexa wanted to spoil Clarke. If she wanted this, whatever it is they have, she needed to do this right.

Once the plan was secured Lexa unlocked her phone and typed her reply,

 

**_Lexa-_ **

_It’s a date then ;) I’ll pick you up in an hour?_

**_Clarke-_ **

_Okay, gorgeous. Should I wear something nice?_

**_Lexa-_ **

_You look nice in anything, Clarke ;)_

**_Clarke-_ **

_Smooth, Woods ;)_

_I’ll get ready, see you later,_

Lexa locked her phone and grinned widely as she bounced on her feet to her bedroom to get ready for their first date.

 

* * *

 

“What did she say?” Raven asked as she sat on the couch next to Clarke, a can of beer in her hand and pizza in her other hand.

Clarke laughed in amusement seeing her best friend; she really has a big appetite,

“I’ve got myself a hot date,” the blonde artist grinned and Raven whistled

“Told ya, you haven’t lost your touch, Clarkey,” the Latina winked and Clarke just shook her head and took the beer from Raven’s grasp and took a sip.

“Are you sure you’re okay to stay and watch over Madi tonight? I can call mom or dad to watch her while I was out,” Clarke didn’t want to impose. They might be bestfriend, but Raven has a live and who knows if she wants to spend the night with Anya.

“Babe, you don’t have to worry, ‘kay? Anya agreed to just spend some time with me tonight. Besides, she loves Madi,” Raven assured her and Clarke hugged the other girl,

“You’re the best, Rae. Thanks,” Clarke pulled back a little and smiled but rolled her eyes upon seeing the smug grin on Raven’s face.

“Wiped that smug grin off your face, Reyes,” she said and chuckled when Raven shrugged her off and took a bite from pizza in her hand,

“You love me, Clarkey. Don’t try to deny it,” her words muffled as she chewed the food,

“Aunt Rae, that’s gross!” Madi scolded her Aunt, each hand on her hips,

“Jeez, she really is you daughter, look at that pose,” Raven laughed and shoved the rest of pizza to her mouth then hoisted the little girl on to her back.

“Go get ready, Griffin. Madi and I will take a short trip to the moon,” Raven ran upstairs to Madi’s room, with the five year old girl squealing in excitement on her back.

Clarke smiled seeing her daughter and her bestfriend get along. She didn’t realize she was crying before her vision was blurred, and then wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Clarke was forever thankful at Raven for always being there for her and Madi. And looking at them got along each other just made her heart swell with affection.

“God! Why am I crying?” she sighed and walked upstairs to her room to get ready for her date with Lexa.

She was excited and a bit nervous for tonight. It has been a while since the last time she went out on a date, and Clarke realized she didn’t know what to wear. She sighed and called out for Raven,

“Rae? I think I need your help,” she bellowed and in a few seconds she could hear her bestfriend ran to her room with a giggling Madi,

“Why in the world were you still in that old shirt, Clarke? Lexa would be here in less than an hour,” Raven was perplexed and Clarke huffed,

“Mommy, you can’t go to a date looking ugly. What if Leksa didn’t want to be my friend anymore?” Madi sighed and jumped down from her Aunt’s back. The unimpressed look on her face left Clarke speechless.

Raven was trying so hard not to laugh at Clarke whose jaw was literally on the floor.

The five years old crossed her arms in on her chest,

“Sweetie, did you just call me ugly?” Clarke pouted and wiped fake tears on her cheek.

“No, Mommy. The shirt is,” Madi sighed, just like Clarke did. She turned around to her Aunt Rae and frowned,

“Aunt Rae, could you help Mommy, please? I don’t want Leksa to run away, I like her a lot,” Madi pouted, again, just like how Clarke did, and Raven burst to laughter,

“Alrighty, monkey. This awesome Aunt Rae will make your Mommy look the best so that our dear Lexa wouldn’t run away,” Raven winked at Madi, who nodded in approval, arms still crossed in front of her chest, then walked toward the bed. She crawled on the mattress and sat there with bored expression on her face now.

“I swear I just saw the stoic Commander Lexa. I’ve been seeing it since after Lexa went home last Sunday,” Raven whispered and Clarke chuckled,

“She was at the age where she absorbs everything around her, Rae. The smallest detail would leave impression on her. And she has been talking with Lexa through video call every night since Sunday evening. Maybe Lexa’s stoic persona slipped out without any of us knowing, and Madi caught on that,” Clarke said as the rummage through the closet.

“She’s good for you and Madi,” Raven said, her voice was soft and Clarke knew she was right,

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed,

“Ha! How about this one?” Raven pulled out a knee length deep blue dress, and Clarke shook her head.

Half an hour later, they almost emptied Clarke’s closet. Clarke almost gave up and just wear whatever she was comfortable with when Raven whooped excitedly and pulled out a light blue sleeveless button down and a black skinny jeans,

“Sleeveless and skinny jeans always look perfect on you, casual and hot. I guarantee our Lexa would stick around,” Raven winked and Clarke let out a giggle and took the outfit to the bathroom.

A few moments later, Clarke was ready for her date. Her make-up was light and her blonde locks fell freely on her back.

Madi jumped down from the bed and hugged her smiling,

“You’re beautiful, Mommy,”

Clarke lowered her body and was on her knees so she was at her daughter’s eye level. She smiled softly to the girl who was the very reason she wakes up every day. She was her biggest treasure in the world. Her heart swooned by the twinkles in her daughter’s eyes,

“Thank you, princess,” Clarke kissed Madi’s cheek and the girl giggled,

“And Mommy is the Queen,” Madi’s wide smile was infectious. Both adult laughed and Clarke kissed her nose before Raven scooped the girl and placed her on her shoulder, making Madi squealed in excitement of the height.

“That she is monkey. Now, little princess, let’s march to the gate and wait for the knight to arrive!” Raven once again ran in the hallway then downstairs, while Madi was still on her shoulder, giggling.

“Kids,” Clarke chuckled as she shook her head at her bestfriend’s childish behavior. It worries her sometimes that they might get hurt while playing their silly game, but the happy laughter from Madi calmed her.

Clarke picked her purse and her phone, just in time with a doorbell rang. She heard her daughter’s excited voice and smiled. She was still amazed by Lexa who managed to collect her battered heart piece by piece and brought it back together, slowly regained its former shape.

The artist inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and exited her room. She made her way downstairs and her heart skipped a beat when the blonde’s eyes connected with the vibrant green eyes shone bright as the brunette grinned, Madi was on her back, her tiny arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck.

“Mommy! The Knight is here!” Madi said excitedly, and Clarke felt her face blushed,

Clarke walked closer to Lexa and stopped just an arm length in front of the stunning woman. Madi wiggled her body and Lexa let her down only to run at Raven and was perched on her shoulder again.

“Hi,” Lexa greeted with a soft smile,

“Hey,” Clarke smiled and her eyes fluttered as Lexa walked closer and leaned in, gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

“Ahem! Kid still present, ladies,” Raven interrupted, an amused smirk was evident in her voice.

Clarke almost rolled her eyes and took a step back from Lexa who was smirking at her reddened face. Clarke vowed to wipe that smirk off the brunette’s face later.

“Shall we go, my Queen?” Lexa said, bowed her head slightly, and Raven snickered along with giggling Madi,

“Oh my God! I’m surrounded by kids,” Clarke sighed dramatically but a smile was etched on her lips.

She heard Lexa chuckled and Clarke swooned with the affection she felt toward the brunette.

Clarke turned to face Raven and Madi, and nodded her head at them.

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, okay?” Clarke said in her no bullshit voice, and when only Madi nodded, Clarke raised her brows at Raven, who deflated and put Madi down on her feet.

“You’re no fun, Clarkey,” the Latina whined dramatically and Madi looked up at her Aunt with her perfect unimpressed look, and shook her head, while Clarke put her hands on her hips,

“You’re always in trouble, Aunt Rae,” the kid said with a sigh and the three adults burst in laughter.

“Oh god! I wish Anya would be here sooner,” Raven groaned

“My sister said she’ll be here in an hour,” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hand not knowing how the blonde’s heart almost burst with nerves and affection.

“Behave,” Clarke gave a stern look to her daughter and her bestfriend, who answered in unison,

“Yes, mom,”

“Now, shoo. Get out of here and enjoy your date,” Raven pushed them out of the door and waved then shut the door.

“They looked more like siblings than an Aunt and her niece,” Lexa commented with a small laugh which soon followed by Clarke,

“You’re not wrong there, Lex. Sometimes I feel like dealing with two children,” Clarke shook her head, smiling.

She noticed that their hands still intertwined, and took a step back so that she could take in the look of the most beautiful woman she’s ever met. Lexa was breathtakingly beautiful in her black skinny jeans and black V-neck that showed more of her tan skin which Clarke was dying to explore with her tongue. She wore grey blazer that complimented her lean figure, and black ankle boots.

Her breath caught in her throat when Lexa brought her unoccupied hand to her cheek and stroke her thumb softly on the flushed skin,

“You look so beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was low and soft, a smile on the corner of her mouth,

“You’re not so bad yourself, Woods,” Clarke tried to sound flirty, but her voice came out breathy and damn that smirk only added to her embarrassment. Lexa took pity on her and chuckled, earning a playful slap from Clarke on her shoulder.

Clarke closed her eyes when Lexa leaned in and trapped her lips between her own in a passionate kiss. It was short but still left Clarke breathless when Lexa broke the kiss,

“Let’s go,” Lexa tugged her hand, which still in the brunette’s and followed her stunning date to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Lexa couldn’t stop her eyes from straying to the hot figure of the woman on the passenger’s seat. Clarke was stunning in her light blue sleeveless button down, and Lexa was positive this woman tried to give her heart attack with two upper buttons were undone and left so little for Lexa’s imagination. Her hand itched to map the blonde’s body with utmost care and worship her curves just like she did a few days ago.

Now Lexa was living in the most delicious torture. Clarke had turned on the radio and sang along. Her voice was soothing, and Lexa couldn’t wait to hear it again in more intimate ways.

The brunette gripped the steering wheel tightly her knuckles turned white, tried to concentrate on the road ahead. Not seeing Clarke for three days and the sweet time on video calls did something to her already thinned self-restrain. Lexa never wanted someone this badly. But they were going out for a date, and Clarke deserves more. Clarke deserves the world and Lexa would give it to her willingly.

“Lex..?”

“Hmm?” Lexa turned her head to look at the smirking blonde and she realized she hadn’t been paying attention to what Clarke was saying, too absorbed with her thoughts and the road, she blushed and smiled.

“I was asking where we were going, Lex.” Clarke asked amusedly, fully knowing how much she affected the brunette,

“Just this cozy place I discovered a few years back. I think you’ll like it,” Lexa said after she cleared her throat then smiled as she brought her focus back to on the road.

“Hmm, what place?” Clarke asked as she inched closer, seemed determined to get information she wanted,

“Just wait and see. Uh-uh, do not use that on me, miss. Not gonna work,” Lexa smirked and shook her head when Clarke used her adorable puppy eyes. Lexa knew that Madi got her adorable Griffin charm from her Mom. But when the said Mom used it on her, it did those funny things to her insides. Took almost all her will power not to spoil a simple surprise she prepared hastily for their first date.

“You’re no fun, Woods. Come on, just tell me. A small hint will do, hm?” Clarke tried again, her voice lower and inviting.

_Damn that low voice of hers. This woman clearly knows what she was doing._

“Nope,” Lexa said in finality and Clarke pouted. Her eyes were drawn to those plump lips that she was trying so hard not to trap between her own and make the beautiful blonde moan,

_Stop thinking about it, damn it! Focus!_

Lexa chastised her lustful mind, and chuckled as Clarke huffed and puffed.

 

//

 

They arrived at an Italian place with cozy atmosphere, and were escorted to their table immediately.

“Did you come here often?” Clarke asked while they looked at the menu,

“Not really. Only when I need to be away for a while,” Lexa put down her menu, already decided on which dish she wanted to try.

“I assume you often brought a date here, then?” Clarke asked with a teasing smile on her lips.

Lexa chuckled, “No, I didn’t, Clarke. I didn’t date that often, and you’re the only person I brought here,” she confessed, _and I hope you’ll be the only one, oh, and maybe Madi too._

Lexa smiled at her thoughts and she blushed when Clarke giggled adorably,

“Why did I have a feeling that you were thinking of a super cheesy pick up line just now, Lex?” she said and Lexa rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop a smile from blooming on her lips,

“You have no idea how many cheesy lines I had in store for you. The night was still young, Clarke,” Lexa said and grinned when she saw Clarke shifted in her seat. The brunette knew so well how Clarke reacted to her name rolled out from Lexa’s tongue.

“You tease,” Clarke glared at her playfully as she put down her menu.

The server came up and they placed their orders; _risotto alla Milanese_ for Lexa, and _spaghetti alle vongole_ for Clarke. And two glasses of _Pinot Noir_ for both of them.

“So, tell me more about yourself,” Clarke said as she leaned forward, arms folded on the table. Lexa had to snap her eyes from the sight of her lush cleavage when Clarke cleared her throat.

_Shit, have I been staring? How embarrassing!_

Lexa cursed and she blushed when her eyes met Clarke’s amused ones,

“The night is still young, Lex. These babies wouldn’t go anywhere,” Clarke’s voice was low and flirty, and Lexa groaned when the blonde bit her lower lip between her teeth,

_Two can play this game, alright._

“Keep that up and you won’t be going home tonight, Clarke,” Lexa smirked when she heard the blonde’s breath hitched,

“Damn, Woods,” Clarke shook her head and Lexa chuckled, only to earn a playful glare from the stunning blue eyed woman.

 

//

 

The meals were delicious and they talked and asked questions about each other. Lexa was enjoying her _Tiramisu_ when Clarke moaned as she devoured her _Panna Cotta_.  The brunette took a big gulp of water, her throat suddenly felt dry at the heavenly sound and spluttered when Clarke licked her lips sensually,

“You okay, Lexie?” Clarke asked innocently, but a small smirk on the corner of her mouth told Lexa that the blonde did this purposely,

“Yeah, I’m good. Are you done? I have one more place to show you,” Lexa wiped her mouth and she glared playfully when Clarke chuckled,

“Didn’t take you for a messy eater, babe,” she teased as Lexa waved their server and asked for their bill,

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ll see how _good of an eater_ I am, _later,_ ” Lexa emphasized her words, and winked at the now squirming woman.

She paid their bills and Lexa offered her hands for Clarke to take as they exited the cozy restaurant. As soon as they reached her car, Lexa pinned Clarke with her body to the passenger’s door and kissed her deeply. She slipped her tongue between the soft lips when Clarke opened her mouth slightly.

Lexa broke the kiss and assaulted the soft skin of Clarke’s neck and smiled when she heard the blonde gasped and moaned,

“Let’s go,” Lexa pulled their bodies away from the door and opened it so Clarke could get in.

She walked around the car and get in the driver seat. She kissed Clarke again, softly this time, and helped her to buckle her seatbelt.

“Where to next?” Clarke asked curiously, and Lexa smiled softly,

“You’ll see,”

 

//

 

“Your place, huh?” Clarke stated amusedly when Lexa parked her car in the driveway,

“Yeah. Would it make you feel uncomfortable? I know it was only our first date, but,” Lexa was suddenly nervous, her palms were sweating,

“I wanted our date to be special, and I didn’t know how, it was the only thing I could think of,” the brunette smiled sheepishly, and relieved when she heard Clarke chuckled,

“Lex, have anyone ever told you how cute you are?” Clarke said, her face was close to Lexa’s. Their nose touched and the writer could feel Clarke’s breath on her lips,

“I’m not cute,” Lexa’s voice came as breathy whisper, and she closed her eyes when Clarke’s plump lips pressed to hers.

“Yes you are,” the blonde whispered, and reconnected their lips.

Lexa was dazed when Clarke finally broke their kiss, and she had to shake her head to clear her mind,

“Let’s get inside,” Lexa said and she unbuckled her seatbelt. She got out of the car and jogged to the passenger’s door and opened the door for her date,

“Thanks,” Clarke said as she took her hand and they made their way to her house after Lexa locked the car.

_I hope she liked it_

Lexa thought as she nervously unlocked the door. And as soon as she let Clarke stepped in ahead of her, she got her answer when she heard Clarke gasped and turned to face her,

“Lexa… this…” Clarke was speechless, a smile on her lips that reached her blue eyes,

“I hope it wasn’t too much,” Lexa felt exposed and it felt good, because it was for Clarke,

“Lex… it’s perfect,” Clarke sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck,

“You’re perfect,” Lexa whispered as she captured those pink lips with her own; drowned them in a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

Clarke hummed when Lexa walked them further into the living room without breaking their kiss, her hands held her waist firmly. There were a dozen of candles in various sizes, as the only source of lighting.

Clarke gasped into their kiss when Lexa pressed her on the wall, and suddenly soft tunes played from the stereo. She broke the kiss for the much needed air, and chuckled when Lexa chased her. She connected their forehead and sighed when Lexa gave a chaste kiss on her lips; her thumbs drew soothing patterns on her waist.

“Who knows Lexa Woods could be this romantic,” she teased her and Lexa raised an eyebrow,

“There are many things you didn’t know about me, Ms. Griffin,” Lexa smiled, and Clarke’s insides melted at that.

“We have time,” Clarke whispered,

“I want to know everything there is to know about you, babe. But first, we dance,” she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed the brunette softly.

“I’ll tell you one thing; I can’t dance,” Lexa confessed sheepishly

Clarke chuckled and kissed her jaw,

“Don’t worry, just follow my step,” Clarke said as she unwrapped her arms and led Lexa to the middle of the room,

“Sorry,” Lexa smiled apologetically when she accidentally stepped on Clarke’s left foot,

“Don’t think, just follow my lead,” Clarke pulled their bodies closer and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck loosely,

“Look at me,” whispered Clarke, and her heart beat wildly when their eyes met. Blue met the most enchanting green eyes,

“That’s it. Let the music flow through your body.”

Lexa put her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled her closer, determined to do this right. And Clarke couldn’t help to think how cute the brunette was when she was giving her all. As the music played softly in the background, they slowly found a perfect rhythm, well, as perfect as it can be.

 

They danced until the song ended and Clarke pulled back a little so she could see Lexa’s face better. She stared at those green eyes and her heart fluttered at how Lexa looked at her. This woman really turned her world upside down in the best way possible. Lexa made it easy to fall for her and-

_I’m falling for her, and I can’t stop._

Clarke couldn’t stop a full blown smile appeared on her lips at the realization, and it only got wider when Lexa tilted her head in silent question and it was so cute,

“You’re so cute,” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips and chuckled when Lexa pouted but couldn’t stop that small smile.

“Stop calling me cute, Clarke,” Lexa huffed but she chuckled when Clarke nibbled on her neck,

“Mhmm, not stopping,” Clarke hummed as she planted open mouthed kiss on Lexa’s jaw and her cute ear.

Clarke could get used to this; the romantic dinner, candles, music, awkward dance, and Lexa. Maybe not Lexa; Clarke didn’t want to get used to the fluttering of her heart every time she locked eyes with those green orbs, or when Lexa said her name in the way that sent a shiver down her spine, or when Lexa smiled softly and brightened her days.

She yelped when Lexa suddenly lifted her but quickly wrapped her legs around her waist, arms tightened on Lexa’s neck,

“Lex…” she started but her words was cut off when Lexa kissed her deeply and gasped when she felt those firm hands squeezed her butt cheeks,

“I miss you,” Lexa sighed into the kiss, leaning her forehead with Clarke’s,

“Me too,” Clarke whispered as she was still dazed from the intensity of the kiss,

“I want you so bad,” the brunette said as she kissed down Clarke’s neck towards her exposed cleavage,

“Then take me,” Clarke moaned and ground her hips on Lexa’s,

She was amazed by how strong Lexa was. The brunette walked to the second floor and into her bedroom with Clarke still clung to her.

Once the door was closed, Lexa brought them closer to the bed and put Clarke down and trapped her with her body,

“I love feeling your weight on me,” Clarke sighed contently as she ran her fingers along Lexa’s back,

“Yeah? I guess I’m gonna stay like this for a while,” Lexa let her body weight rest fully on hers and Clarke giggled,

“You’re crushing me, Lex,” she wiggled her body and yelped in surprise when Lexa grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Lexa lifted her body a bit and Clarke’s heart beat faster in fear and excitement when their eyes met.

Clarke would be lying if she said it didn’t scare her, although she knew Lexa would never hurt her physically. Clarke shook her head and shut her eyes, willing those nasty memories to disappear. Memories of when Finn backhanded her long time ago, the look in his eyes when he was drunk, how he belittled her that last time before he left and Clarke suffered some bruises and busted lip. At least he never kicked her on her stomach.

Clarke didn’t realize her body was tense and Lexa sensed that.

“Hey, look at me, baby,” whispered Lexa with the softest voice.

She opened her eyes to her favorite green eyes. The softness and affection she saw in them stole her breath away. Her body began to loosen up a little and she leaned up to capture those plump lips in hers.

Both women moaned when their lips met in heated kiss. Clarke tried to free her wrists but Lexa nipped on her bottom lip, letting her know that the brunette was in charge. She complied and relaxed into the kiss when Lexa soothed her lip, telling Clarke to trust her, and she did.

Clarke felt Lexa loosened her hold and broke their kiss. She leaned back and Clarke saw the silent command in those eyes telling her to stay put, and Clarke gulped as she nodded. Clarke tried her best not to squirm under the intense gaze of those darkened eyes. It was like Lexa saw through the walls she had built all these years. The walls that the brunette started to tear down slowly piece by piece as she reattached the pieces of her heart.

 They kissed again, and Clarke whimpered when Lexa cupped her left breast and trailed kissed down to her throat and her cleavage. She threaded her fingers through the silky brown curls and sighed. This felt so right; the way Lexa looked at her for permission before she unbuttoned Clarke’s shirt, the way how Lexa peeled the fabric off her body and ran her eyes all over Clarke’s exposed skin. Cladded in blue bra, Clarke knew she made a right choice when Lexa lick her lips and leaned down to savor the treat Clarke presented for her.

“You’re so beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa whispered over and over again as she made Clarke squirm with all the soft kisses and bites,

Clarke tugged on the t-shirt Lexa was wearing, needed to touch her warm skin and mapped every curve of Lexa’s toned body. The suit jacket Lexa was wearing was nowhere to be seen, having been thrown away in the haze of their make out. She didn’t remember if it was her or Lexa that took off the jacket, but neither cared. They craved the skin to skin contact.

Clarke lied on her back breathing heavily. She raked her fingers on Lexa’s abs.

“Clarke…” Lexa rasped and her body shivered at the lust and affection she saw clouded the brunette’s eyes. They were bare except for their bra and panties, and Clarke felt exposed more than she’s ever been. She tried to hide away all the evidence of being a mother, feeling self-conscious when she saw the smooth skin of Lexa’s firm stomach.

“No, please don’t hide from me, baby. You’re perfect. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known, and have a beautiful daughter who brightened up the world around her, just like you did,” Lexa moved to the side and lied beside her, those long fingers caressed her stomach.

“Thank you,” she whispered, tried to get rid of the lump in her throat. She felt loved and safe, but Clarke wouldn’t ruin this night by getting too emotional and cried. She wanted this moment to be perfect. It wasn’t their first time but Clarke wanted Lexa to know how much it meant for her.

Lexa smiled softly before she hovered on her and kissed her softly, gliding their lips on each other, savoring the taste of their lover.

Clarke was a mess; Lexa did amazing things with her mouth and tongue that left her all hot and moaning. Before they knew it, they were both naked as the day they were born. They fell into the perfect rhythm of push and pull, creating the much needed friction their bodies needed.

Clarke arched her back and held on to Lexa’s shoulders as they rocked back and forth, soft moans and tiny whimpers were the only sound could be heard in the dimly lit room.

Their kissed grown desperate and dirtier; all teeth and tongues, climbing higher chasing their release.

“Lexa…” Clarke moaned when Lexa bit her shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, but didn’t break the skin.

They kissed again and both swallowed their lover’s moans when their body stilled as their orgasms came crushing.

“Wow… that was amazing,” Clarke was breathing heavily, a blissful smile etched on her lips.

“You’re amazing, love,” Lexa said as she lied on her side facing Clarke.

She saw Lexa froze for a few second, but relaxed when Clarke traced a finger along her jaw,

“Love, huh?” Clarke teased and her heart swooned when Lexa smiled shyly,

“How cute,” the blonde cooed and chuckled at the blushing woman,

“Clarke…” Lexa whined and buried her face in Clarke’s neck,

“Lexa…” Clarke parroted and bit back a moan when Lexa nipped at her neck,

“Hmm…?” Lexa peered through her lashes,

“Lexa… stop,” Clarke was a giggling mess when Lexa rained kisses on her face,

“The night is still young, Clarke. I couldn’t have enough of you,”

“You think Raven and Anya would be okay watching over Madi a little bit longer? Clarke was second away from losing her mind with Lexa sucking and flicking her stiff nipple,

“They’ll thank us,” Lexa’s words were muffled and Clarke chuckled,

“You like my boobs that much, hm?” she husked and Lexa let her nipple go with a pop,

“You have no idea how much I adore you, Clarke,” the brunette kissed her again, deep and hard,

“Show me,” Clarke whispered and Lexa smirked

“I’m planning to, love, in many ways. I hope you were prepared for it” Lexa whispered back, and Clarke knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Lexa felt so light. Her body ached all over, but she wouldn’t complaint when it was caused by the wonderful blonde who was currently pinning her down with her body draped on Lexa’s.

She couldn’t remember how many wonderful orgasms she had. Though based on how sore her throat was and how exhausted she was at the moment, Lexa knew they had the most incredible sex. They had fallen asleep after their last amazing orgasm, and Lexa was awoken by a buzzing noise came from somewhere in her room.

Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s blonde locks. She buried her nose in Clarke’s hair and inhaled the sweet scent or her hair product. She thought back at how she slipped and called Clarke ‘love’.

She froze for a second there, afraid of how Clarke would react. But the blonde didn’t seem to mind, and Lexa knew she did the right thing because it led them to countless orgasms.

She was falling for this woman.

Lexa knew it was too soon, but how could she lie to her own heart? It didn’t matter if Lexa just broke up with Costia a couple of weeks ago. She loved Costia, but she knew it faded slowly in the past four years they were together. Lexa was the only one who tried to keep their relationship from falling apart, but it wasn’t enough. Her love was never enough for Costia, and Lexa felt like a fool for trying so hard.

It was too soon, but it felt right.

Lexa glanced at the clock on her nightstand, and yawned. It was almost midnight, and the sound that awoken her was persistent.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, but the blonde didn’t budge,

The brunette removed herself slowly and Clarke stirred, mumbling sleepily into her pillow. Lexa smiled and searched for the offending device.

She grabbed Clarke’s phone triumphantly and frowned when she saw Raven’s caller ID. Clarke already told Raven she was spending the night with Lexa and she and Anya didn’t mind it at all, in fact they were happy to be able to have more time with Madi.

“Rae? Is something wrong?” Lexa answered the call and her frowned only gotten deeper,

“Raven, calm down. I don’t understand,” Lexa felt an ominous cloud hovered over her head and didn’t know why,

 _“Lexa, just come back here with Clarke. Fuck! Oh my God Anya! You’re fucking dead, how dare you,”_ Lexa panicked when she heard a crash and the call ended. Something was wrong at Clarke’s apartment.

“Babe?” Clarke called sleepily and Lexa snapped out of her panic haze.

“We should go. Someone was in your apartment and…” Lexa didn’t finish her sentence when Clarke’s eyes widen in horror and suddenly jumped off of the bed and started to dress.

Lexa did the same and a few minutes later they were already speeding to Clarke’s apartment. Lexa looked at Clarke from the corner of her eye and her heart broke at seeing the distressed woman she deeply cared about.

“They’re gonna be okay, Clarke. We’re almost there,” Lexa reassured her and Clarke sobbed,

“It was him. It must be him, Lexa. He’ll hurt Rae and Anya. He’ll hurt my baby,” Clarke said brokenly,

“No, he won’t. Raven and Anya will protect Madi,” Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and squeezed it in hers,

They drove in a suffocating silence.

Once Lexa parked her car, Clarke stormed out of the car and ran into the apartment building, Lexa was right behind her.

Once they reached Clarke’s floor, the hell broke out. There was yelling and the sound of something hit the floor. Clarke bolted and ran towards the door and yelled at the intruder, while Lexa rooted on the hallway with her phone in her hand and was about to call 911 when Clarke’s pained cry pierced her ears,

Lexa sprinted to the door and her anger was out of control when she saw Finn pinning Anya on the floor and Clarke crumpled against the wall next to the door, a cut on her bottom lip.

“Get off of her, you prick!” Lexa stormed inside and yanked the obviously drunken man off Anya and slammed him to the wall,

“Clarke! Call 911,” Lexa was so close to losing it when she grabbed Finn by his throat.

“Get your filthy hands off me, you dyke!” Finn slurred angrily and Lexa tightened her grip on him,

“Shut up,” Lexa tried to hold her anger. She didn’t want to scare the blonde off by losing control of her emotion. She looked to Clarke, who was frozen on the floor.

“Clarke!” Lexa called her out and the blonde flinched,

“Help Anya,” Lexa said in soft but firm tone, they couldn’t deal with Clarke’s panic attack right now,

“Still some useless bitch as you always were, I see. That kid must be the result of you whoring around behind my back,” Finn sneered darkly and at that moment, Lexa didn’t think of Madi who was crying or Clarke who was shaking with fear. She saw red and punched him on the face, breaking his nose then hit him on the gut with her knee over and over again,

“How dare you! Talk about them like that again, you’ll wish I killed you right at this second,” Lexa dragged him outside and threw him on the floor.

She grabbed his collar and looked into his eyes,

“Why are you here, Finn,” Lexa growled and Finn only chuckled,

“Answer me!” Lexa was losing her patience and she was thankful Raven came out and grabbed her hand that was holding him,

“Lexa, I called 911. Police were on their way. And you were scaring them,” Raven said carefully and Lexa let Finn go.

“Keep an eye on him until the police arrived,” Lexa got up and went inside.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when she saw Clarke on the floor hugging crying Madi,

“Clarke…” Lexa walked closer, her voice was soft.

When Clarke didn’t flinch, the brunette came closer and dropped to her knees,

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lexa whispered and her heart broke when Clarke sobbed.

“I’m sorry. Clarke, baby, please look at me. Let Madi go, you’re hurting her,” Lexa tried to pry the blonde’s arms that were clutching Madi into her. The girl was still crying and in distress,

“That’s it, baby. You’re safe, I’m here. I would never let him hurt you,” Lexa kept her voice steady while Clarke loosened her arms and she freed Madi from her mother’s embrace. The girl jumped into her arms and clutched at her shirt,

“Sshh, it’s alright, sweetie. You’re safe,” Lexa held Madi gently and rubbed her back to calm the still crying child,

“They’re here!” Raven shouted from outside and Lexa put Madi on the couch before she helped Clarke to stand. The blonde threw herself into Lexa’s arms and clutched on Lexa’s shirt tightly,

“You’re okay, baby. You’re safe, Madi is safe,” Lexa rubbed soothing circles on Clarke’s back while she cried on Lexa’s chest,

 

//

 

When the police arrived, they secured Finn and took their statements about what happened. Anya and Raven explained everything, and Lexa had to calm Clarke a couple of times. They questioned her too and they reassured Lexa her assault on Finn would be dismissed as self-defense.

Finn was arrested that night.

Lexa was still holding Clarke in her arms on the couch when Madi came closer. The girl was still scared, so Lexa held out her free hand. Madi jumped onto the couch ad curled into her other side.

“Leksa. Is mommy okay?” her voice was tiny and broken and Lexa held her closer,

“I’m okay, honey,” Clarke’s voice was scratchy from crying. She pulled back slightly so that Madi could hug her.

Madi climbed on Lexa’s lap as Clarke hugged her.

Lexa wrapped her arms around them as she vowed in her heart to protect her girls.

“Don’t be afraid, I’ll protect you,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s hair and felt the blonde tightened her hold on Lexa’s waist. Clarke and Madi fell asleep just like that, while Lexa rubbed their backs softly.

Lexa sighed deeply, she was exhausted, and having her girls were safe in her arms, the brunette drifted into dreamless sleep a few minutes later,

 

“Should we wake them up?” Anya whispered and she hissed when Raven cleaned the cut on her lips where Finn hit her and on her brow where he smashed his empty bottle while she shielded Madi and Raven from him. Her body ached and her neck started to form dark bruise where Finn choked her earlier. The medic was going to clean her cuts, but Anya waved them off, saying she was fine and asked them to check on Clarke and Madi.

“Nah, let them rest. It must be exhausting for them. I’m sure our lovebirds already tire themselves out before all of this,” Raven chuckled and Anya shoved her playfully,

“You’re right. I wouldn’t want to wake mama bear up and getting my pretty ass kicked,” Anya laughed softly,

“I know what you mean. Clarke was scary at times like this,” Raven nodded,

“No, babe. I wasn’t talking about Clarke,” Anya smirked at the confused look on her girlfriend’s face,

“Look at them tucked safely in Lexa’s arms; she would make the scariest Mama Bear,”

“I’m sure she would,” Raven said amusedly as she recalled how mad Lexa was when she confronted Finn. Raven even witnessed Anya’s protective side when Finn tried to get to her and Madi. These Woods siblings really were something,

“Let’s go to bed so I can appreciate my valiant knight for defending me and little princess,” Raven whispered and Anya chuckled as she shook her head,

“I could get used to this cute role playing,” Anya husked and lifted Raven in bridal style.

They made their way upstairs to the guest room, leaving the three girls curled up on the couch together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what do you think?
> 
> please don't hesitate to leave comments, suggestions and corrections are appreciated.   
>  Thank you for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke told Jake about the abuse,  
> Clexa confessed their feeling, a bit of fluff and the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! i'm back, yaay!  
> Here's the new chapter. I've been rewriting this for a few weeks now. i hope you guys like it, and i apologize for any mistakes since this chapter wasn't proofread,  
> Also, I have no idea how to write the court scene, so i just kind of summarized it, sorry :p
> 
> And i'm sorry again for the irregular updates from now on, real life is really demanding. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Clarke stirred in her sleep when she felt tiny fingers on her face and her eyes slowly opened to the giggling Madi,

“Hey sweetie,” she smiled sleepily and sat up and groaned at how stiff her body was.

Her mind replayed everything that happened last night and instinctively scooped Madi into her arms,

“Mommy, I can’t breathe,” Madi whined and Clarke let go of her daughter and scanned her face for any injuries,

“Madi, are you okay? Were you hurt?” she asked in concern and exhaled in relief when Madi shook her head,

“Aunt Rae protects me, and Leksa beat the bad guy. She was so cool, mommy,” Madi said excitedly and Clarke chuckled. She got off the bed; Lexa must’ve moved them some time during the night after they fell asleep on the couch last night. The blonde tied her hair in messy bun and smiled when Madi grabbed her hand guiding them downstairs and into the kitchen, where Lexa, Anya and Raven were talking and enjoying their coffee.

Lexa’s eyes lit up at the sight of her and Clarke felt her heart fluttered and made her way to the brunette,

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Lexa put her cup on the table and kissed her cheek,

“I feel better already,” the blonde smiled and kissed those plump lips, and smirked when Lexa blushed,

“Thank you, Lex, for everything,” Clarke said with a smile etched on the corner of her lips.

The flutter in her heart intensified when Lexa’s barely there small smile made its appearance.

“No need to thank me, love. You and Madi are important to me,” Lexa said and Clarke could feel tears fell from her eyes. For years, she held herself together for Madi. She fought the lonely battle with the demons from her past and be the light for her little girl.

Yes, she had Raven, Octavia and the rest of the gang, her parents, but the emptiness was suffocating, until recently when the most beautiful woman with the most vibrant green eyes made her way into her life and her heart just in a span of a few weeks.

Clarke was overwhelmed by all the feelings inside as Lexa pulled her in to a tight, loving hug, a hand softly rubbed her back up and down, and she sobbed. All that happened last night hit her full force; Finn showed up drunk and all the words he spat at her, how he didn’t recognize his own daughter and accused her for sleeping with another when they were together.

She was scared and angry at Finn, at herself.

“I… I’m…” she stuttered, her voice was muffled by Lexa’s shirt,

“Sshh, It’s okay, baby. Just breath, everything is gonna be alright. I’m right here,” Lexa whispered on her ear and kissed her temple softly,

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Clarke stopped crying,

“Would you like some coffee?” Lexa asked and she nodded. She let Lexa led her to the chair and sat down, and Madi was on her lap instantly, face buried in the crook of her neck,

“Don’t cry, Mommy,” Madi whispered, her voice was so small it broke her heart.

She hugged Madi tighter and kissed her forehead,

“Mommy’s fine, sweetheart. Please look at me, honey,” Clarke cooed as she rubbed Madi’s back, soothing the clearly distressed little girl, and smiled when her daughter finally lifted he head to look properly at her mom. Her heart ached at the sight of her sweet and bright baby girl sporting deep frown and her lower lip was trembling,

“Is he my father?”

The air was knocked out of her lungs at Madi’s innocent and curious question. Clarke closed her eyes, willing the burning in them to go away. She didn’t want to have a meltdown in front of Madi for the second time; she needed to be strong for both of them. But, her daughter, ever so bright and smart, caught on the emotion her question brought on her mom. The silence was answer enough for her,

“I don’t want him to be my Dad, he hurt you, Mommy,” Madi put both her hands on her face, and wiped the tears she didn’t realize rolled down her cheeks,

“Oh, baby. I’m so sorry,” she hugged her daughter tighter,

“I love you, Mommy,” Madi snugged closer into her,

“I love you more, sweet pea,”

 

* * *

 

Lexa stood back and leaned her body on the fridge as she watched the emotional interaction between mother and daughter. Her heart ached for them.

In a short time, both Griffin girls stole her heart, and Lexa fell for them willingly and effortlessly. Madi was so smart and so attuned to her Mom’s emotion it amazed Lexa sometimes.

 She fisted her hand when Madi asked about Finn, and felt anger bubbled inside her when Madi wiped the tears from Clarke’s face. The image of Clarke on the floor and the cut on her lip came into her mind made her clench her jaw. She grabbed the cup and a plate of sandwich for Clarke, and then put them on the table.

Her eyes met Clarke’s blue eyes, and her body gravitated to the blonde beauty and wrapped her arms around Clarke and Madi, no words needed. She would keep them safe, always. Madi shifted her weight on the brunette and wrapped her little arms around Lexa’s neck as she let Clarke go and secured Madi in her arms,

“Thank you, Leksa, I love you,” Madi said from the crook of her neck, and her heart skipped a beat as green meet blue, and saw it clearly now, she wasn’t alone in this.

“I love you too, princess,” she whispered and kissed the crown of Madi’s head.

She could get used to this warmth that filled her chest every time she held Madi in her arms, she thought.

The sniffles that came from her right side brought her back and she saw Anya and Raven with their teary eyes and red nose, it almost looked funny.

“Milk, and sandwich, or OJ and omelet?” Lexa asked Madi, who was now smiling in her arms,

“Omelet!” she squealed with renewed energy and everyone in the room grimaced at the piercing sound. She put Madi down and chuckled when the girl ran to the living room to watch her morning cartoon.

She prepared the omelet as the other three adults sat on the table, enjoying their coffee.

//

The morning went nicely, no more tears. They didn’t dwell on what happened last night. Lexa insisted to drive Madi to school, and the girl squealed as Raven piggybacked her from the elevator to Clarke’s car,

“You don’t have to, Lex. I can drive just fine,” Clarke said for the nth time,

“Clarke, I want to. And you need to rest,” Lexa kissed the blonde’s forehead and smiled to the soft skin when she heard the sharp intake of breath,

“Okay,” Clarke sighed and let her go reluctantly,

“I’ll be back in no time,” Lexa winked and chuckled at the blushing woman,

“Ready, princesss?” Lexa asked as she buckled Madi in her car seat,

“Ready!” Madi gave her thumbs up and Lexa chuckled. She got into the driver seat and buckled the seatbelt then start the car and drove to Madi’s school.

Clarke, who still stood in front of the building’s entrance couldn’t stop a fond smile that made its way to her lips. She was startled when Raven gave her a sideway hug and a kiss on her cheek,

“Happiness looks good on you, princess,” Raven said and Clarke chuckled,

“Thanks, Rae. It looks good on you too. When is the wedding?” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows and Raven snorted at that,

“Not in the very near future,” Raven said as they walked towards the elevator,

“Ha! You didn’t deny it,” Clarke said, amused,

“I mean, she is nice, cool,” Raven shrugged, trying to seemed nonchalant, but Clarke knew her bestfriend,

“Just, don’t wait too long, Rae. She’s good for you,”

“Mmhm,” Raven hummed and Clarke knew the topic was closed, at least for now.

 

Once they exited the elevator, Clarke’s phone rang and she sighed heavily when she saw that it was her dad.

“Nervous?”

 Raven noticed her hesitance and she just nodded, opening the door and let Raven through before she answered the call as she closed the door behind her. She shook her head seeing Raven kissed her girlfriend who just came out from the shower at the same time as they entered the apartment.

“Hey, dad,” she greeted too eagerly,

 _“Hey, sweetie. What got you so chirpy this morning?”_ she heard Jake chuckled and Clarke just laughed nervously,

“’sup dad?” god, Clarke wanted to slap herself, ‘’Sup dad?’ really? Even she could hear Raven face-palmed as she groaned, along with the snickering Anya. She glared at them, only to make both women to laugh,

 _“You okay, Clarke? You sound… nervous?”_ Jake asked and Clarke sighed. Her dad never knew what really happened with Finn all those years ago. He only knew that they didn’t work out and Finn left, without any knowledge about the baby.

Jake was a raging beast when he knew about her pregnancy, and that the father of his grandchild wasn’t in the picture anymore. He was so close to kill a man, but Clarke had explained it to him, and seeing the obvious pain his daughter was in, Jake decided to let it go and be there for his only daughter.

“Yeah, dad. I’m fine, I was just sending Madi off to school,” Clarke said as she sat on the couch in her living room, while Raven and Anya still laughing at her out-of-character greeting in the kitchen,

 _“You didn’t drive her to school?”_ Jake asked concerned about his beloved granddaughter,

“Lexa drove her, I had a rough night and…” her voice cracked at the end and Clarke felt the knot in her throat. Her dad caught on her emotional state and sighed,

“Honey, tell me what wrong? Do you want me and your mom to come over?” Jake asked softly and Clarke broke. The soothing calmness from Jake’s voice always made her feel safe,

“Please, dad,” she sobbed like a little girl, and Raven was on her side just in time, hugging her and rubbed her back softly.

 _“We’ll be there in fifteen,”_ Jake said before he ended the call, and the blonde artist let her bestfriend held her as she cried.

For years, Clarke tried really hard not to relive the memories of when Finn hurt her and left her to be with another woman, and how scared she was after discovering she was pregnant. She was so close to fall into depression in her first trimester, but Clarke was done with the self-pity and the fear. She pushed through that feeling of helplessness; let her parents and best friends to help her getting back up on her own feet. And when Madi was born, Clarke did everything she could for her baby girl. Gone were all those insecurities she felt after Finn left which made her feel she wasn’t good enough.

But now, all those dark thoughts were back, and all it took was one slap and harsh word from him. When Madi and Lexa were around this morning, it was easy to forget and ignore it, but the second they were out of sight, her ghosts were back, haunting her.

Raven rocked their bodies slowly, hoping that Clarke could calm down in the time Jake and Abby arrived. When Anya emerged from the kitchen with two bottles of cold water, Raven gave her a nod and mouthed ‘thank you’ at her girlfriend who then sat on the chair next to the couch.

When she heard a knock at the door, Raven just squeezed her shoulder and stood to open it. Jake rushed inside to where Clarke was, and the dam broke once again when his warm embrace enveloped her, followed by his calming words.

Abby rubbed Clarke’s back soothingly, and they waited for the young mom to calm down and tell them what happened. Once Clarke found her strength again, she told them everything. She told her dad what happened five years ago and what happened last night and the other times when she met Finn, all the while, Raven and Anya held her hands for support. Her parents were sat across them the whole time she recounted the painful memories, and saw all different emotion passed through her dad’s face. When she was done, she felt drained, both emotionally and physically.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jake walked around the coffee table between them and hugged her, they cried together.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t aware of any of it, honey,” Jake said, his voice cracked at the end, fury and regret filled his heart and Clarke shook her head, still buried in his strong shoulder,

“It wasn’t your fault, dad. I didn’t want you get in trouble for breaking his balls,” Clarke said half joking, and Jake chuckled,

“I think you’re right. I would’ve cut off his balls and maybe broke his ugly face,” at that, Clarke let out a wet laugh, already feeling better after telling him everything.

Clarke pulled back from his embrace, and looked at him and Abby,

“I’m sorry I made you drive all the here, mom, dad,” she said as she dried the tears on her cheeks,

“Shush… none of that, sweetie. We’ll always be here for you, no matter what,” Abby said as she squeezed the blonde’s hand,

“So, what are you going to do, Clarke?” Jake asked after a few moment of silence,

“We’re going to file a case on him. He assaulted me and Lexa, also Raven and Anya. It was four against one; I hope it’s enough to keep him from our lives. I don’t want him anywhere near Madi,” Clarke said, her voice hardened with determination.

“I’ll kill that son of a bitch,” Jake was enraged again at the thought of Finn hurting them, he paced the room and stopped abruptly when the front door opened, revealing Lexa with a few bags of groceries.

“Clarke? I realized you fridge was almost empty, so I went grocery shopp…” she dropped the paper bags and rushed to the couch the second her eyes landed on the sniffling and swollen eyed Clarke.

“Hey, you’re back. You don’t need to…” her words were cut off when Lexa wrapped her in a tight embrace,

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Should I call your mom to check on you?” Lexa asked frantically as she pulled back a little and cupped her face, and Clarke just grinned at this caring side of Lexa, and it only made the brunette even more concerned,

“Okay, did you hit your head?” Lexa then proceeded to look for the bump on the back of her head, and the blonde couldn’t stop a giggle escaped her,

“Lexa, I’m fine, babe. And if you a bit more aware of your surroundings, you would see that my mom was right there, behind you,” Clarke barked out laughter when Lexa’s face went from frightened and embarrassed when the brunette almost jumped from where she was almost straddling Clarke on the couch,

“Oh my god! I wish I had my phone right now, that face was priceless!” Raven said between her laughter, followed by the rest of them.

“Lexa, as much as I love seeing how you care about my daughter, seeing you straddling her like that was a bit too much or my old heart,” Jake said as he laughed at the now beet red Lexa.

“You could’ve warned me,” Lexa murmured, her voice was muffled from hiding her face in her hands,

“How? You just jumped me and--” Clarke laughed again at the look Lexa gave her,

“I didn’t jump you. I thought… huft… never mind. Laugh all you want, I’ll just take the groceries and… uhm…it was nice seeing you again, Abby, Jake. I’ll just…” the brunette was a rambling mess and Clarke chuckled fondly seeing yet another side of her lover.

Lexa scurried to the kitchen with the groceries in her arms, cursing mildly when her toes hit the chair and Jake, Abby, Raven and Anya burst into another laughing fit. Clarke just shook her head, grinning ear to ear,

“My poor Lexie. I doubt she would recover from the embarrassment anytime soon,” Anya said after taking a calming breath, wiping stray tears on the corner of her eyes.

 

//

 

Abby and Jake did a bit of catching ups with their daughter, and before they leave, a brunch plan on the weekend at the Griffins’ place was made. All the girls were invited. Once the older Griffins left, Raven squealed excitedly at the prospect of eating Abby’s cooking,

“Clarkey here couldn’t cook other than pasta. I miss the real food,” Raven argued when Anya raised her eyebrows at her excitement,

“Hey! I can cook other than pasta,” Clarke defended with a pout, earning an adorable giggle from Lexa,

“Like what? Burnt toast and oatmeal?” Raven challenged with smirk,

“Shut up, at least I didn’t burn my kitchen trying to make scrambled eggs,” Clarke countered with her own smirk,

“Fuck you,” Raven grumbled and glared at Anya who was barely holding back her laughter,

“No sex for you tonight, _darling_ ,” Raven threatened her girlfriend,

“Poor Anya is gonna dry humping her pillow again tonight,” Lexa cooed at her sister, who in turn tackled her and trapped her in the headlock while Clarke just shook her head at the silly siblings.

Raven saw it as clear as the day; the way Clarke’s eyes lit up when she met Lexa’s eyes, the way Clarke smiled like the brunette was the sun itself. It reminded the Latina the first time the blonde held the newborn Madi for the first time, love and affection radiated from her.

“Have you told her?” Raven asked the smiling blonde beside her,

“What?” Clarke looked at her bestfriend, confused,

“Have you told Lexa that you love her?” Raven elaborated and Clarke’s smile faltered for a second,

“Not yet. But soon,” the blonde answered with wider smile this time,

“She’s good for you,” Raven smiled, happy that finally Clarke let herself to love again,

“They’re good for us,” Clarke nodded in agreement, and she hummed in appreciation when Lexa’s shirt rode up, revealing her tight abs. She glanced at Raven, whose eyes were also locked on Anya who was in the same state as her sister,

“Those abs are definitely the best for us,” Raven said with amusement,

“Okay, kids, enough rough housing,” the Latina clapped her hands to get the Woods sisters’ attentions,

“Don’t call me that!” Anya narrowed her eyes and chased after Raven, who was already laughing hysterically as she escaped her girlfriend to the guest room upstairs,

“Children,” Clarke sighed dramatically, and soft smile made its way to her face when she felt Lexa wrapped her arms loosely around her waist, face tucked into her neck.

“Hey…” the brunette mumbled, and Clarke turned around in her arms and looked at those green eyes she adored, a lazy smile was etched on those pouty lips,

“Hey… thank you, again,” Clarke looped her arms around her lover’s neck and stole a kiss, which made Lexa chuckled fondly.

“What for?” Lexa asked as her thumbs lazily drew circles on her exposed waist, making the blonde shuddered,

“For everything, and thanks for the groceries, you don’t have to,” Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s chest, enjoying her loud heartbeats,

“I want to. And stop thanking me, I’ll do anything for you, Clarke,” the brunette kissed her head, and Clarke heard the skipping of her heartbeats again,

“Lex? Are you okay? Your heart beat too loud and a bit fast for a second,” Clarke asked, concerned.

“It’s just… happened, every time you’re near, and…” Lexa paused, and Clarke heard it again, the loud and thunderous heartbeats. They became wilder when Lexa went silent for a few second,

“I love you,” and then it beat faster and then slowed when she felt Lexa tightened her embrace,

“What?” Clarke whispered as pulled away for a bit so she could see Lexa clearly, her own heart beat faster.

_Did I hear it wrong? Did she just say…?_

“I love you, Clarke. I know it was too soon, we just know each other for a few weeks, but I … you… I mean, I…” Lexa huffed, annoyed at her own rambling, but Clarke couldn’t see her face clearly as her sight were blurred by the unshed tears, which quickly fell as she hugged the brunette, face tucked into the crook of her neck,

“I love you too, Lex,” she said it muffled by her sobbing and Lexa’s skin.

Her heart was so full at the moment that Clarke felt overwhelmed by the intensity of those simple three words. She was uncertain of the brunette’s feelings for her, but at that moment, she was sure these arms were where she belonged to; she was finally home.

* * *

Lexa heard it through the soft cry and her loud heartbeats, and she thought she would faint from happiness. She wasn’t usually the one to be emotional over a love confession, but it seemed like Clarke changed her in the most unpredictable way.

She felt the wetness on her neck, and tightened her embrace,

“I love you, Clarke, a whole lot,” she declared again now smiling, and by the wet chuckles that came from the amazing woman in her arms, Lexa knew she heard the smile in her voice. It took a lot of control in her part not to break into a crying and laughing mess, but once Clarke pulled away just enough so that their eyes met, she cried and laughed at the same time when she saw Clarke’s teary smile,

“You dork. How much is ‘a whole lot’?” she snorted and Lexa just laughed harder, before she kissed those lips she couldn’t have enough of.

“I love you too, a whole lot,” the blonde whispered as their eyes locked,

Lexa felt her heart grew twice of its size, and it was overwhelming, but in a better sense.

“Would you give me the honor of being your girlfriend?” Lexa blurted out, but it felt right, and the writer was done skirting around. Her heart wanted this young, beautiful, amazing, strong woman. It demanded Lexa to care for her wounded heart, and she would do what her heart told her,

It felt like forever when Clarke was staring at her, mouth hung open and finally blinked when Raven’s voice boomed from the staircase,

“Damn it, Clarkey! It wasn’t the time to shoot those hearteyes. You were leaving our Commander hanging, and I wanted to pee, so, chop-chop!” Raven said with a phone in her hands, undoubtedly recording the moment,

“Shut it, Reyes!” said Lexa, Clarke and Anya in unison, and the betrayed expression on the Latina’s face was almost comical,

“You’re on the couch tonight,” Raven threatened, and Anya smirked,

“I’ll just go home and sleep in my own bed,” the older woman laughed when Raven hit her shoulder, rubbing the sore spot,

“Now, what are you doing standing there, Clarke? Are you just going to leave my sister hanging like a nervous teenager?” Anya asked in amusement, and Clarke chuckled at the blushing Lexa,

“Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend, Lexie,” Clarke winked and Lexa swore her brain was short circuited at that moment, and she blinked when Clarke waved her hand in front of her face.

She smiled widely when Clarke’s words were finally sunk in to her brain,

“Yeah! Did you hear that, losers?! She said yes! Woohoo!” Lexa did the unexpected; she turned around and piggybacked Clarke, who was shrieking excitedly as Lexa carried her and ran around the apartment, while Raven still recording the whole scene,

//

Anya couldn’t stop laughing, and when Raven teased that she had tears in her eyes, she just kissed her girlfriend, and Raven would never complained about it.

“It had been a long time since I saw Lexa this happy and carefree, just like when she was a kid, before our parents passed away. I never realized how plain her smiles were before she met Clarke and Madi, now that I’ve seen it, I know that they were made for each other, don’t you think?” Anya said as she hugged her girlfriend from behind, seeing the new couple’s happiness through the camera,

“You’re right,” Raven changed the recording to the front camera stealthily and brought her phone away from Anya’s eyesight,

“And I’ve confirmed that you’re also made just for me, so, would you be my wife, cheekbones?” Raven said, smirking though her voice shook slightly, but her eyes locked onto the hazels of her girlfriend, who then smiled fondly, eyes shining with unshed tears,

“I’d love to, smartass,” Anya said as she laughed at the dumb face of her now fiancée, which then morphed into an excited smile that she kissed passionately,

“You still owe me a ring, Reyes,” she said to the plump lips she loved so much,

“What the hell?! You’re engaged?!” two excited shrieks burst their bubble and Anya and Raven blushed,

“Wait, you’re still recording?” Anya asked her fiancée, who just grinned at her and waved at Lexa and Clarke to come closer so that they could be in the screen together.

They enjoyed the newfound happiness and when it was time to pick Madi up from school, the four of them decided to surprise the little girl and drove to Madi’s favorite ice cream parlor. The overexcited squeals they got from Madi after telling her about her mom and Lexa’s new relationship and her Aunt Raven engagement, really made their day.

 

* * *

 

“It was nice to see you, it has been too long,” he grabbed his friend’s arm in a friendly manner,

“We met just a few months ago, Nyko,” Jake smiled as he sat on the sofa in his best friend’s office.

“How are Abby and my goddaughter doing?” Nyko asked as he sat back on the sofa across Jake,

“Abby is great, as always. But Clarke, that’s what I need your help for,” Jake’s facial expression hardened, and Nyko knew it was serious.

“Anything you need, my friend. And you know although I rarely see my goddaughter these days, I care about her a lot,” the man said, and Jake sighed. Remembering the things he was told yesterday made his blood boiled with rage,

“I need you to find everything, about this fucker, anything,” the blonde man took out a photo of Finn and Clarke from five years ago

“Collins? I thought this rat left Clarke those years ago?” Nyko asked, a bit confused with his friend’s request,

“Yeah, he left Clarke pregnant with Madi, and that wasn’t the only thing that bastard has done. He fucking hit my daughter, Nyko! He was abusive in the last few months of their relationship, and I didn’t know!” Jake stood up and began pacing the small room,

“And then he had the balls to came back and harass Clarke a few times, hurt her friends, and yesterday he came to her apartment in the middle of the night, drunk. He hurt Clarke and her friends again, but this time, Madi was there and she saw everything. He was arrested, but I want every flaw you could find in his record. I want him locked away from my daughter and grandkid for good,” Jake sat back down when he finished, still fuming with anger.

“You just need to wait twenty minutes. I’ll make that motherfucker suffer for hurting my goddaughter,” Nyko stood up and stomped to his desk and began typing on his keyboard, and made some calls.

Precisely twenty minutes later, Nyko was back on the sofa with a stack of papers he printed out and some came from his fax,

“This Collins prick had a lot of dirt on him for the past five years, and some shady businesses during his time as Clarke’s boyfriend. But somehow most of his cases were stopped just like that. Some are domestic violence, but he was never arrested. The victim never showed up for further investigation, hence no further evidence to put him behind the bars. But I’ve got all his records right here, even the one that was wiped out from the police database,” Nyko explained as Jake read some of the print outs,

“So this douchebag somehow has some help from people with power?” Jake put the printouts back on the table,

“That, and he’s also got the damn snake of a lawyer, but she died two years ago, replaced by her protégé, Ontari Queen. But, they didn’t have the wrath of Nyko Pine to deal with, now they wouldn’t know what hit them. My firm got the best lawyers. The team will be formed for Clarke. And if she has her own trusted lawyer, I need to know who it was, just to be safe,”

They discussed what needed to be done before the trial which was expected to be a week after the case was filed by Clarke and her friends.

 

_______

_A week later, the day of the trial._

Clarke gave her statement along with Lexa, Raven and Anya. The evidence they had; the pictures of the bruises and cuts, the cctv footage of Clarke’s apartment building showed that Finn visited twice, the statements from Clarke’s neighbors about the shouting the last time Finn was there just added to solidify their case.

Ontari Queen, his lawyer, was speechless. Her client didn’t mention that he visited the apartment last week, or that he had a child with Clarke, and to top it off, all his old records which were supposed to be wiped off from police’s database suddenly appeared and slapped her on the face. The only one who was supposed to have access to the files was her after her mentor died two years ago.

All his old cases resurfaced, including the murder of one of his victims who filed the abuse he’s done, and Clarke felt like she was about to throw up. It was the woman Finn cheated on her with, now dead because the man she was once in love with, or so she thought.

The judge verdict him as guilty and was charged with thirty years in prison for multiple crimes.

Nyko has really gone all out to make sure Finn Collins pay for his crimes.

During the trial, Lexa was seething upon seeing Finn again, walked in to the courtroom with a smug smile as if he was innocent, that was before all evidence were brought in and Lexa stared him down when their eyes met across the room. The brunette smirked seeing he paled drastically when the judge sentenced him thirty years and no chance to see his daughter even after he served his time.

When they exited the building, Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Anya crossed path with Ontari Queen, and as she could see her face more clearly, Lexa was shocked. Her suspicion was confirmed when a familiar face of her ex appeared from the parking lot.

“Lexa?” Costia’s steps faltered but she recovered as she reached the lawyer,

“You know her, babe?” Ontari asked as she looked at Lexa with disdain, still bitter about the trial result.

“You could do better than this snake, Costia. To think that you cheated with her behind my back,” Lexa scoffed,

Ontari scowled and lunged for Lexa, but she was faster. She caught the lawyer’s fist and twisted her arm behind her back and she cried out,

“Know when you’ve lost a battle, Ontari. Don’t embarrass yourself in front of your woman,” Lexa pushed her forward. She stumbled a few steps before Costia caught her,

Nyko, Jake and Abby with Madi perched on her hips, joined the girls when the still scowling Ontari and Costia walked away to Costia’s car.

“Who was that?” Abby asked as she let Madi into Lexa’s arms,

“No one of importance, but I think we should be cautious about Ontari. I got a bad vibe off her just now,” Lexa shook her head and looked at her girlfriend,

“Let’s get you home, babe,” Lexa held the blonde’s hand with her free one, Madi was on her left hip. Her little arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, and her eyes were drooping as they walked to their respective cars.

//

Later that night, Lexa was lying on her side facing Clarke who was sleeping peacefully and it made Lexa smiled. The days before the trial were hard for the blonde. The nightmares were more frequent, so Lexa decided to stay over.

After they arrived at Clarke’s apartment and a bear hug from Nyko for each of them, a promise to meet for dinner sometime in the near future with and another warm hug from Nyko for his goddaughter, Raven and Anya decided that Lexa and Clarke should spend some quiet night at the siblings house, and Abby and Jake took charge of babysitting Madi for the night.

Lexa and Clarke couldn’t even argue with them on that matter, so here they were. Clarke was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The trial had worn her out emotionally and physically.

The young writer still couldn’t shake off the bad feeling she got from Ontari, but she shrugged it off, and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend who curled closer to her,

“Baby, why are you still awake?” Clarke mumbled sleepily,

“I love watching you sleep,” Lexa answered, it was the truth.

“Charmer,” the blonde chuckled and Lexa pulled her closer, and the writer inhaled the now familiar calming scent of her girl’s hair product and the latter tucked her face into the nook of her neck. A week being official couple and Lexa couldn’t sleep without the warm embrace of the woman she loved; just thinking about it made her heart ached

“I love you,” Lexa whispered into the blonde locks and received a small kiss on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine,

“I love you too, baby. Now sleep, it’s late” Clarke said after another peck on her neck, and Lexa closed her eyes, letting the night slip away and she smiled as she reminded herself that her girls were safe now.

* * *

_A new mail from Costia Greene_

It was 6.30 in the morning when Anya woke up, feeling the need to use bathroom. She saw the notification light on her phone blinking, but ignored it until she took care of her bladder.

Once she was back to the room, she saw that Raven was still asleep, snoring softly. The architect slipped back into the cover and her fiancée snuggled into her side. If she told Raven later about it, she knew the Latina would deny it.

She took her phone from the nightstand and frowned when she saw who the e-mail was from.

“Why the fuck this bitch sent me an e-mail?” Anya scoffed, but clicked the notification anyway. Her frown deepened when she saw an audio file attachment. She downloaded it and played the audio. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was about. No doubt it was Ontari Queen’s voice, and Anya shook her fiancée awake,

“Babe, wake up,” Anya tried, but received a jab on her ribs.

“Raven, wake up, damn it!” Anya shoved her fiancée from the bed and landed with a soft thud on the floor,

“What the fuck, Ahn!?” Raven scowled, rubbing her sore ass, but the panic on her fiancée’s face stopped her from reprimanding the architect.

“Babe? What is it?” Raven crawled back to the bed, and Anya gave the phone to her.

“Just listen to it,” Anya instructed,

They sat still in silence, listening to the one sided conversation played on the phone, and when it ended, they looked at each other until finally they reached the same conclusion,

“Shit!” Raven’s eyes widened

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? what did you think? i hope you liked how the chapter turned out.
> 
> if you saw any mistake in character's name or anything, really, please give me heads up and i'll fix it as soon as i can.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, i hoped the plot didn't disappoint.
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

 

“So, what are we going to do?” Anya spoke up first after they listened to the recording sent by Costia once again.

Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Anya gathered in the living room of the Woods’ residence after Raven called Lexa and told her about Costia’s message, which was also sent to Lexa.

“Let’s report this to the police. This woman was totally crazy,” Raven answered, scowling.

“If we reported Ontari now, she would realize that Costia did this. We didn’t know anything about Ontari. It could backfired if we didn’t handle this situation carefully,” Lexa said seriously,

“Lexa was right, Rae. Ontari was a lawyer and getting rid of evidence was nothing new to her if what Nyko said about her was true,” Clarke said, frowning.

They fell into a tense silence before Raven grinned widely,

“She wanted drama, let’s give her exactly that,” Raven’s eyes shone mischievously,

“Oh my god. I know that all look too well,” Clarke sighed, and Lexa chuckled,

“Well, it couldn’t be that bad, right? It’s Raven we’re talking about… right?” Lexa said as she smiled nervously,

Raven looked at the three adults excitedly,

“Fine, what do you have in mind, genius?” Lexa said and earned a slap on her shoulder from Clarke,

“Hey, what was that for?” she rubbed the not so sore spot,

“You just encourage her, babe. Now she’s going to go over the top with her plan,” Clarke sighed, and Lexa was left speechless,

_What did I get myself into?_

She groaned and Clarke, Raven and Anya laughed at her,

“No need to be nervous, Lex. I assure you no one would get hurt, a bruise or two, perhaps? Okay now I’ll go and get everything ready. Clarke, call O and tell her to bring Bellamy in an hour,” Raven got up from the couch they were at and was out of the house with Anya right behind her,

“See you later, Lex,” Anya said as she ran after her overexcited girlfriend,

“She knew that Ontari was out for my blood, right? Why would she hire people to abduct me if otherwise?” Lexa sighed and Clarke rubbed her back soothingly,

* * *

 

_A few hours earlier,_

 

 “They’ll pay for this. I never lose a case, Costia!” Ontari was seething, still bitter with her defeat. The half emptied bottle of whiskey in her hand flew to the wall in front of her,

“Ontari! Please calm down, it was just one case, it didn’t mean anyth-” Costia tried but Ontari cut her off,

“Are you saying that I had to accept this humiliation and let it go? Or is it because of your ex?” Ontari yelled at her, and Costia crossed her arms on her front,

“What did it even have to do with Lexa? God! Ontari, she wasn’t the enemy. You’re drunk and angry,” Costia said, slightly annoyed being yelled. She uncrossed her arms and closed the small distance between them,

“I chose to be with you, Ontari. I could’ve left and try to win her back, but I didn’t. I loved her, yes, but it wasn’t enough and too much at the same time when I was with her. It was different with you and I loved being with you. I care about you, baby,” she reached her hands and cradled her face in them and relieved when Ontari didn’t pulled back from her touch,

“All I said was let it go; it wasn’t worth your time. You lost the case, so be it. It didn’t mean that you’re bad at it. You did your best and I’m proud of you. And you said that Collins left out some details when you questioned him before the trial, and you couldn’t prepare for what was coming, it wasn’t your fault, babe,” she said , her voice was soft at the last word. She looked up into Ontari’s eyes before she kissed her chin softly then her lips.

Ontari sighed into the kiss and Costia smiled,

“Please, let’s just go to bed, yeah?” Costia took the lawyer’s hand in hers and led her to bed.

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Ontari slumped into the bed and Costia lied beside her. As she caressed the lawyer’s hair, she heard Ontari mumbled in her drunken state that made her smile and she held the lawyer then fell asleep.

Later that night, Ontari was awake. She walked out of her bedroom into her office. Her mind began to set a plan for her revenge. The lawyer knew she was being childish, but her pride and ego was bruised and seeing Costia’s ex only added to the punch. And being half drunk just gave her the booster she clearly didn’t need. The logical part of her was too inebriated to care about the consequences of her action might bring.

She made a phone call, and told whoever was on the other side of the phone what to do to execute her scheme; little did she know that Costia was awake, and had followed her to the office across the hall, a phone in her hand with sound recorder on.

Costia noticed how unusual her girlfriend was acted since the trial. Though Ontari sometimes lashed out at her when she was stressed out from her job, the young lawyer never put her hand on Costia. Ontari was never a violent person as far as she knew from a year of an on-and-off dating her due to her and Lexa’s relationship.

Ontari rarely got wasted for her job demanded her to always be level headed, but tonight everything was off. And Costia didn’t want her girlfriend to ruin everything she had work really hard to achieve. Even though what she felt for Ontari wasn’t love, she cared for the woman.

Her four years being in relationship with Lexa wasn’t bad. While Costia was affectionate, Lexa was closed off more often than not. She loved the stoic writer, but it wasn’t enough for her. If she was asked to describe Lexa, it was plain and sometimes boring, what with all her books and working from home.

Although romantic Lexa sometimes came out to play and warmed her heart, she was still too subdued for the wild Costia. But she couldn’t bring herself to end things between them because no matter how closed off the writer was, she loved Lexa.

What happened last month surprised her when Lexa didn’t listen to her half-assed attempt to explain like she did in the past. And seeing her with the blonde this afternoon, she realized, maybe Lexa just need another reason to see how toxic their relationship was. And Costia was genuinely happy for them. Therefore, she wouldn’t let Ontari ruined her own career and the happiness Lexa and Clarke deserved, even more after she learned how bad this Collins guy treated the blonde in the past.

She tip toed to the bedroom, careful not to make a sound after Ontari ended the call. She attached the file to an e-mail and sent it to Anya, then sent another copy to Lexa. She needed to warn them before it was too late. She deleted the file from her phone and cloud, and emptied her sent e-mails just in case. Ontari opened the door, just after she put her phone on the nightstand and acted as if she was just woke up,

“Babe? Where did you go?” she asked sleepily, _god, she was too good at pretending after years of lying straight to her ex’s face._

“Hey, I’m sorry. I just had to take care of something,” Ontari sighed as she cuddled Costia into her arms. She was impressed by how smooth Ontari lied to her, and she knew it wasn’t the first time.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” she pouted and Ontari chuckled and pecked her lips softly. The lawyer smiled sweetly, which was rare, just like her ex, and Costia knew it was real. Maybe she could love this woman one day, but for now, Costia would do the right thing even if Ontari would hate her for what was about to happen tomorrow.

* * *

 

“I’ve planted a tracker in your phone, though we already knew where they’ll bring you once they got you. Still, just in case if our plan was screwed. And a microphone beneath your tank top would allow the cops to know when it was the right time to enter.,” Raven patted her shoulder,

“I know you could kick their ass easily, but-”

“I’ll go along with their scheme. I’ve got this, Rae. Though I’m a bit nervous about this,” Lexa chuckled nervously,

“Bellamy and his partner would be tailing you, and the police were already at the warehouse, hidden until they arrived with you,” Octavia assured her and Lexa only nodded. She looked at Clarke, who was fidgeting near the front door of the apartment. It was ten in the morning, and they acted like it was just a normal day. They made it looked like Octavia was visiting after so long. They drove back to Clarke’s apartment after they had breakfast, and noticed a black van followed them but acted as if nothing happened.

The walkie talkie given by Bellamy to Octavia crackled and his voice came through,

“The team is good to go. Whenever you’re ready, Lexa,” he said and all the occupants looked at each other,

“Lexa will be down in five,” Octavia replied when Lexa nodded confidently,

“Alright, see you then, Lexa. Blake’s out,” then the device was silent,

“I don’t get it, why Lexa? The case was Clarke against that fucktard Finn,” Octavia asked to no one,

“She might be want to get to me through Lexa, because she’s special to me,” Clarke answered, her voice cracked at the last word, and Lexa hugged her,

“Then she chose a wrong person to mess with. We’ll be okay, I promise,” Lexa kissed her temple, and Clarke sighed,

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me,” Clarke whispered,

“I’ll be fine, Clarke,” Lexa let her go and looked into the eyes of the woman she was in love with in the short amount of time,

“I’ll come back to you because I’m so in love with you, and I’m not planning to go away anytime soon,” Lexa said with her lopsided smile and Clarke let out a wet chuckle,

“You’d better be here tonight, or I’ll kick out your pretty ass,”

They laughed at the terrified expression Lexa had on her face,

“Be careful, okay?” Anya hugged her so tight that Lexa couldn’t breathe,

“Ugh, stop acting like I’m going to war, Ahn,” Lexa said as Anya let her go,

“I have a right to worry about my baby sister,” Anya patted her cheek,

“There, off you go, Commander,” and Lexa laughed this time as she walked out the door.

 

Lexa walked out of the building and stretch her arms above her head, and noticed the same black van that followed her earlier from the corner of her eyes. She walked down the street for a few minutes and took a turn into a quieter street. She heard the screeching of tires and inhaled deeply,

 _“Here we go”_ she thought as she heard a pair of feet behind her and two hands grabbed her; one around her shoulders and the other covered her face with a cloth.

Just like Raven told her to, she held her breath so she didn’t breathe in whatever it was on the cloth, and relaxed into her abductor’s hold after fighting them for a few second,

“She’s down, let’s go,” the man who held her said and he lifted her into the van. They put her in the back and drove away.

Lexa exhaled slowly and counted in her head.

After for what felt like twenty minutes or so, the van stopped and the man slung Lexa’s body over his shoulder,

“Placed her on that chair, I’ll go find a rope or something,” one man said and the one who carried her put Lexa on a chair and held her limp body straight,

After a moment, she was tied to the chair and they poured a bucket of water on her. She spluttered awake and coughed because she didn’t expect they would fucking dump water to wake her up,

“Who are you, what do you want from me? If it was about that publishing contract, I already told your boss I would never give my copyright to them,” Lexa said arrogantly, just as how they planned, the two men laughed at her words,

“You stupid woman, we have nothing to do with the publishing or some shit like that. Our boss wanted your head because you pissed her off,” they laughed and Lexa smirked,

“If it wasn’t about the contract, then why did your boss want me killed? Did he find out that I signed with his rival company?” Lexa acted as if she was scared and whimpered when one of them walked closer with gun in his hand,

“You’d better shut up or I’ll blow your head,” he threatened, and Lexa was scared that he would go through his words before the cops came,

“Call Ontari, tell her we’ve got the target,” the man with the gun turned around and tucked the weapon into his waistband. Lexa smirked when they mentioned Ontari’s name because she knew the police had been waiting for the name of their suspect to come up.

One of the man took out his phone, but before any of them could do anything, five cops busted the door and walked in, guns pointed to the two abductors.

The two men didn’t put a fight when the cops handcuffed them, and Lexa wanted to laughed at the condition she was in,

“Good job you did there, Lexa,” a man with dark bushy hair said as he walked to Lexa while a cop freed her from the chair. She guessed he was Bellamy from his voice and he looked like a male version of Octavia.

“You must be Bellamy. Thank you,” Lexa offered a hand and Bellamy shook it firmly,

“That’s me. We need to get you out of that. Wouldn’t want Clarke to kick my ass if you got sick after this,” Bellamy said and they both chuckled,

“I guess she was good kicking ass then,” Lexa said as they walked out of the warehouse,

“Ooh, you haven’t seen the mommy Clarke at her finest,” Bellamy laughed at the bewildered look on Lexa’s face,

“I don’t think I want to know,” Lexa chuckled nervously and Bellamy patted on her shoulder,

“She wasn’t that bad,” he winked and pulled out his walkie talkie.

“Reyes, this is Blake. Mission accomplished, target secured,” Bellamy reported and Lexa shook her head when Raven’s voice came through,

“Well done, agent Blake,” the Latina said seriously, and Bellamy rolled his eyes,

“She always wanted to say that since she found out I went into the academy and even more so when I became a detective. We don’t even talk like that, and I’m surely not a secret agent,” he smiled fondly at his silly friend.

The device crackled again and this time it was Clarke’s voice that came through,

“Bell? Is Lexa okay? Was she hurt?” Clarke asked frantically,

“Lexa’s fine, but-” Bellamy didn’t finish his sentence because Clarke freaked out and asked so many questions at once and Lexa could hear she was close to crying, so she took the device,

“Clarke,” that one word shut the frantic blonde and Lexa sighed,

“Clarke, I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt, just a bit wet because they dumped a bucket of water on me,” Lexa said sullenly and heard her sister and Raven laughed their ass out.

After reassuring Clarke that she was alright, they disconnected and Lexa went to the precinct in Bellamy’s car right behind the patrol car that carried her abductors.

 

* * *

 

Ontari was pissed when she arrived at her office and found out that her computer has been hacked, and all the important files were wiped out without trace.

“Jason! My office, now!” she shouted to one of the intern,

“Yes, Miss Queen. Is there anything you need me to do?” he asked timidly,

“Who went to my office this morning?” she asked angrily and Jason gulped,

“No one, Miss. Your door was locked and I didn’t see anyone come to this section,” he answered, and Ontari screamed in frustration and anger,

“Get out,” she dismissed and he scurried out of the room.

She sighed and tried to calm down. She still had the hard copy in her safe.

She checked her phone, but when she unlocked the screen, strange apps opened by itself and then a picture of a disgusting zombie appeared suddenly and she screamed as she threw the phone across the room.

“What the fuck?!” she cursed, hand on her chest. She went to retrieve the device, and another strange window opened, some code appeared on the screen and suddenly it was like someone was typing superfast and her phone died.

“Huh?” she looked at the phone and the starting screen appeared. She waited but the phone was back to its factory setting. She checked but all her data was erased,

“Mother fucker!”

She sat on the sofa in her office and looked at the time. It was three in the afternoon. She decided to have lunch with Costia before she went to the firm. It was actually her day off, but Ontari didn’t want Costia noticed when she went to the warehouse later.

Those two thugs she hired still hadn’t called, and Ontari was restless. Thinking back again, she started to realize that this was stupid. Costia was right; it wasn’t her fault and nor Clarke Griffin’s or Lexa’s.

“Fuck. I shouldn’t have done this. Costia would hate me,” she sighed. But she couldn’t do anything since she lost all the numbers in her contact,

“I should just go there and tell them to let Lexa go,” she decided after a few moments of silence. But before she could gather her stuffs, there as a knock and the door opened, revealing two cops,

“Ontari Queen, you’re under arrest,” and her world crumbled down on her feet. It was too late; her stupid decision would ruin her career.

The cops escorted her out of the building, sparing her the further humiliation by not dragging her with handcuffs on. When they neared the patrol car which was parked not far from her car, her fear kicked in her survival instinct. She kicked the officer who held her arms at the crotch and ran to her car. She was lucky her keys were still in her pocket.

But it seemed like her luck had ran out when she finally started the car. She put the gear on and then the car jumped forward, hitting the fire hydrant. She hit the steering wheel and passed out with blood ran down her nose.

 

* * *

“You did that, didn’t you?” Clarke asked, her eyes narrowed at Raven who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

They were at the precinct right after Lexa and Bellamy arrived. The abductors were questioned and they mentioned Ontari after two hours. Bellamy promised them shorter time if they cooperate and they agreed. Two cops were dispatched to arrest Ontari at her office soon after her name was mentioned.

When the cops arrived two hours later, Raven burst out, laughing so hard that she cried. The rest of them tried so hard not to follow Raven when they saw Ontari with a black eye and crooked nose.

“I told you there would be some bruises,” Raven shrugged, that grin was still plastered on her face,

“She sabotage the car, already predicted that Ontari would try to run away,” Anya shook her head at her girlfriend,

“She deserved one or two bruises, and a broken nose was just a bonus,”

They all laughed at that.

Clarke looked at Ontari and saw the shame in her eyes and knew that the woman already regretted her decision. Clarke went to look for Lexa who was still in the interrogation room.

“Bell? Can I talk to Lexa for a moment?” Clarke asked apologetically to him and he nodded,

“Yeah, you guys can talk inside, I’ll turn off the microphone,” Bellamy said and then disappeared into the control room,

“Hey,” she greeted Lexa who smiled and walked to her. They hugged and Clarke sighed,

“I think we need to talk,”

 

//

 

_About a week later_

 

It was Wednesday’s late afternoon, and Clarke, Madi and Raven were enjoying ice cream on the couch in the living room. Well, except Raven, who was in sullen mood since a few days ago when she heard that Ontari was released and no trial. She was fired and her license was revoked, leaving her unemployed.

Clarke had a long talk with Lexa at the precinct about Ontari. And found out that Lexa had already refused to file her case. The brunette understood Ontari’s action and the reason behind it. When they walked out, they were face to face with the lawyer, and she said that she regretted her foolish decision and apologized.

“Hey, stop scowling and finish your ice cream,” Clarke nudged her best friend’s leg,

“Is your tummy hurting, Aunt Rae?” Madi asked, worried that her aunt didn’t eat her ice cream.

“I’m okay, princess,” Raven smiled at Madi, who reciprocated and then ran to the kitchen to put her now empty bowl,

“Madi, be careful, honey. I don’t want you to hurt your toe again,” Clarke reminded the little girl and Madi stopped just right before her toes hit the chair,

“Okay!” Madi said as she put the bowl in the sink.

“Mom, can I play in my room?” Madi asked when she was back on the couch,

“Yes you can, honey,” Clarke smiled at her daughter,

“Can Aunt Rae play too?” Madi asked sweetly and Clarke glanced at her friend,

“Why don’t you go ahead and set whatever you want to play and Aunt Rae will be there after she finished her ice cream?” Clarke said and Madi nodded then went to her room,

After her daughter was out of earshot, Clarke sighed and looked at her best friend,

“Rae, was it still about Ontari?” Clarke asked and it was Raven’s turn to sigh,

“I’m just upset that she got away, with just her losing her lawyer’s license. She tried to hurt Lexa,” Raven threw her hand up and Clarke rubbed her face. They should’ve told Raven about this. No one but Bellamy, Clarke and Lexa knew how Ontari got out after they were done with paperwork.

“I talked Lexa out about not pressing charge on her, _but_ I didn’t need to convince her because she already told Bellamy that she wasn’t going to sue her,” Clarke said and Raven jumped off the couch,

“She did what?! That woman kidnapped her and she could’ve been hurt,” Raven was angry, at who, Clarke didn’t exactly now.

“But we prevented that, you prevented that, Rae. She apologized and regretted what she did. And with her license revoked, her life was practically ruined already. No need to add her punishment,” Clarke explained, and Raven huffed. They didn’t hear the door being opened and closed, and they both were startled when Lexa spoke,

“And she did that because she was jealous. She wasn’t thinking clearly, besides, you already got her nose broken, which was enough to punish her. And I wasn’t hurt at all,” Lexa sat down on the couch beside Clarke and kissed her on the cheek,

“Hey,” she greeted with a full blown smile which soon reciprocated by Clarke,

“Hey, babe,” Clarke kissed her lips and heard three people groaned and that was when she realized that Anya and Octavia were there too,

“Did you know?” Raven asked her girlfriend, who only raised an eyebrow,

“That Lexa didn’t press charge on Ontari?” Raven huffed and Anya looked at her sister, who was so wrapped up in twirling Clarke’s blonde locks around her fingers.

Clarke, who was enjoying the attention from her girlfriend smiled at the architect,

“I didn’t, but I had a hunch that my baby sister would do something like that,” Anya shrugged and smiled,

“That woman lost her license, her life was already ruined without being in prison,” Anya sat down and wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist and pulled her closer,

“But-” Raven didn’t finish her sentence because Anya kissed her soundly.

“No buts but your buts that I care about,” Anya sassed and Clarke, Lexa and Octavia groaned,

“What? My butts are hot,” Raven said with a shrug,

“Why are your butts hot, Aunt Rae? You want ice packs? I’ll get it,” as usual, the girl didn’t wait for reply and fast walking to the kitchen, the five adults laughed at that,

No one realized that Madi came down from her room upon hearing the noise downstairs and Clarke was thankful that Madi took the words literally.

They fell into easy conversation for a while and when Lexa’s tummy grumbled they all looked at the blushing brunette and Madi poked at her stomach, and another sound came, but it was Madi’s and they all laughed,

“What about pizza for dinner?” Clarke asked and they all cheered,

“Why did I feel like there were four five years old kids in here?” Lexa whispered and Clarke chuckled,

“Why? Was four too much for you to handle?” Clarke whispered back and blushed at the implied meaning behind her words,

“Nothing is too much for me as long as none of them inherited my family’s trait,” Lexa winked, Clarke’s innuendo didn’t go unnoticed by her,

“And why’s that?” Clarke leaned in closer their lips almost touched,

“The Wood’s gen was awesome like that, looked at how I turned out. But as kids I was a hell to deal with,” they both chuckled,

“You’ve been around Raven too much, only Rae would say she was awesome,” Clarke pecked Lexa’s nose,

“I heard wedding bell somewhere in the near future,” Octavia commented, and Clarke looked around then hid her face in Lexa’s neck when she realized that they all heard what she and Lexa discussed,

“Four weren’t enough for you, heh, baby sist?” Anya teased and they all laughed when Lexa groaned in embarrassment,

They stopped when Madi cleared her throat and crossed her arms then shook her head,

“Adults,” she sighed and they laughed again, causing Madi to pout,

“Can we order pizza already? Madi here was about to shrink an inch,” Lexa said and picked the pouting girl up kissed her cheek.

Clarke smiled softly and took her phone to snap a few pictures of Lexa and Madi, then dialed the pizzeria’s number.

When she was done with their order, Clarke sat down on the couch, watching her daughter laughed when Lexa and Anya swung her by taking each of her hands in theirs. She would never thought that in just a month she fell in love with the stranger who has the greenest eyes she’s ever seen. A stranger who loved her back with all the baggage she carried on her shoulders and Clarke could picture her future with Lexa together, and she smiled.

“Happiness looks good on you guys, ugh, come here,” Octavia noticed her two best friends smiled lovingly at the Woods siblings and opened her arms for a group hug.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what yo u think?  
> i apologize for the errors that i'm sure were everywhere in this chapter. i only proofread this three times and all by myself. i barely got some sleep since last night and now it was night again already when i finished the chapter, so, I apologize again if i missed something and confused you. Please ask me anything about this chapter   
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
